One Last Choice
by Lune-Solei
Summary: What happens when two complete strangers are dying? What would you do? Who would you save? What if the choice is to hard to make? Normal couples: UxY, JxA, OxSam. Previsouly called First Year. Complete.
1. Saturday, August 27, 2005

1**Disclaimer: **Sorry, I don't own anything pertaining to Code Lyoko...

**Pairings:** JxA, UxY, OxS

**Chapter Title:** Welcome

**Point of View:** Yumi

**Author's Note: **Wow...new story! Yay! Hope you all like this one as much as the other stories I've done!

**W**e got the call early in the morning, sometime around 3:30 I think. Ulrich's had been from Jeremie telling him to get me and Odd and meet him at the Factory. In the back of my mind I realized what it meant, I just didn't fully understand the extent of it. Ulrich called as usual and I dressed quickly, slipping out the backdoor of the house so I didn't wake my parents. That would have been disastrous.

It was two days before school started, just beginning to turn into fall and the night was taking on a northern chill. I pulled the jacket I'd brought closer around me, waiting at the park for Ulrich and Odd to arrive. They were late as usual and by the time they got there I was pretty sure I had hypothermia. "What took you so long?" I asked.

"Odd," Ulrich answered. He looked more tired than usual and I made a mental note to ask him about it later. Maybe tomorrow morning when we all went into town.

Odd yawned loudly as he opened the manhole. "Not my fault...I had to have something to wake me up," he complained.

"But hot chocolate?" Ulrich asked. Odd shrugged and dropped down into the dark tunnel. "You next," he said to me. I nodded and let him help lower me down, then continued on. Odd had flicked on a flashlight and I stood next to him as we heard the _clank_ of the cover closing and then Ulrich joined us a few minutes later.

We took the skateboards to the factory and I kept suppressing yawns. Odd may be a little crazy, but he was right about needing something to keep him awake. We arrived at the Factory and found Jeremie in the main room, the one we always swing down the ropes to the ground. He was pacing around and when he saw us he grinned. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Odd," Ulrich answered. Odd just sighed and rolled his eyes skyward.

"Anyway...You guys, I'm sorry I had to wake you..." Jeremie said.

"What's wrong? Is it XANA?" I asked.

"No. No, the complete opposite." Jeremie actually looked nervous, Ulrich and I exchanged looks, smiling a little. "In fact," he paused and then grinned, "I materialized Aelita!"

"What? Where is she?" Odd demanded, looking around.

"Right here." We looked over at the voice and grinned when we saw her come out of a shadowed doorway. "It feels great to be alive," she said. She was wearing one of Jeremie's jackets and the outfit she'd worn here last time. We all ran to first her, then Jeremie, hugging them tightly.

"Yumi, what do we do about her? We need to find a place for her to sleep...think your parents will mind?" Jeremie asked.

"No. They should be alright," I replied. I smiled at them all. "The question is do we go back there? It's already close to 4:30 and we were planning on meeting this morning anyway..."

"How about we go into town and go to one of the all-night cafe's to get something for breakfast?" Ulrich asked.

"That sounds great," I answered. He nodded and I laughed when I heard Odd agree enthusiastically. "And I brought some money with me just incase," I added.

"Great," he replied.

Aelita looked between all of us. "What's a café?" she asked.

"It's a restaurant," Jeremie explained. We agreed on the café and walked to town, stopping in at one of the smaller ones at the edge of it. It was just opening and the people inside looked a little nervous serving five teenagers this early in the morning. We chose a booth at the back of the café and I sat in-between Ulrich and the wall, picking out what I wanted to eat even before I saw the menu. Ulrich glanced over at me.

"Your getting the pancakes?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled a little.

"Aww...You even know what she wants to order! See I told you that..." Odd trailed off at the look Ulrich sent him and I made another mental note to ask him what it meant. I yawned again and closed my eyes briefly.

When I opened them again it was because I'd felt something reach in front of me. I blushed realizing that I must have dozed off since our food and drinks were being placed in front of us. I started to sit up then realized another thing. I was leaning on Ulrich. My head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist, safely hidden from everyone else's eyes by the table. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up," Odd said.

"Shut-up Odd," I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Ulrich removed his arm and I stared at the glass of orange juice and plate of pancakes in front of me. "Thanks," I told him. He nodded and we ate, I was a bit lost in the conversation so I stayed mostly quiet.

Aelita was enjoying her food. It was the second time she'd had breakfast food I believe. She kept grinning and taking in all the things around her. And when she tried the orange juice she choked then smiled. "Slightly...tangy," she said. We all laughed and she blushed. We chipped in for the food and then went around town, watching it begin to open up for the day.

"I think you need to get some more clothes," I told Aelita. So while the guys went to the electronics store, we went shopping for clothes. I helped her pick out some pants, a few skirts, a dress, and some tops. Along with a jacket. A warm jacket since the snow would be coming soon.

Around noon we met up with the guys again and went to another restaurant for lunch. Halfway through lunch Odd grinned, jumping up. "Sam! Sam over here!" he called. Sam walked over grinning.

"Hey guys," she said. She turned, looking at Aelita. "You finally made it here. Are you staying this time?" she asked. At our looks she smiled. "Don't worry, I know it all. Even the evil computer program thing. It's gone right?"

"Yeah," Jeremie answered. So Odd stuck with Sam, I never thought that would've happened, but I can definitely see why. She was cool. After lunch we did more shopping and then managed to cram ourselves into a photo booth to take pictures. The most amazing part was that we actually managed to get all of us _into_ the picture. I ended up in Ulrich's lap and had no complaints. I wonder if he did.

It was close to six when we finally started on our way back. Aelita and I would take the next branch and head to my house, the boys would continue on to the school. "Did you have a nice day?" Ulrich asked me.

"Yeah, it was great. However, I think I'm officially tired. I'm going straight home, eating dinner, taking a shower, and then...I'm sleeping." He laughed and I leaned against him until we caught up with the others. Sam had left an hour earlier so it was just the five of us again.

"Sweet dreams girls!" Odd called.

"You to guys," I said. Aelita looked confused and I promised her that I'd explain later. I hugged Ulrich quickly, I don't know why, it just felt right, maybe I am more tired than I thought originally. He returned it and Aelita hugged first Jeremie, then Odd before we went our separate ways.

**Author's Note: **There! Done with chapter one. Hehehe, it will get better, just let me know what you think! 3 Reviews equals 1 _very_ Happy author!

Lune


	2. Sunday, August 28, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of it...Well, in my dreams I do...

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA, OxS

**Chapter Title: **Last Day

**Point of View: **Yumi

**Author's Note:** As mentioned in previous chapter, this will follow their lives for a year. I have two ways to do this: Way one is to do each day. Way Two is to skip a few days here and there. Let me know which you'll most likely want to read. I'll tally up the answers and pick it from there. Thanks.

**A**elita and I spent most of the morning lounging in my room. By the time we finally ventured downstairs, my parents had gone out somewhere, leaving us to fend for ourselves. So we did what any normal teenage girls would do. First we ordered pizza, then we called the guys. They agreed to come over and got there shortly after the pizza along with Sam.

Ulrich looked even more tired than usual and I felt another pang of worry, this time vowing to talk to him after we finished eating. I got my chance when Odd sat up suddenly, Sam looking at him curiously. "How about we play DDR? I know Yumi has the game somewhere," he said eyeing me.

"Sure, it's set up in the living room," I replied. He grinned and dragged everyone into the living room, Aelita looking extremely confused at the sudden change of events. And the fact that she didn't know _what_ DDR was. "Ulrich, can you help me clean up?" I asked, grabbing his arm before he left.

"Sure," he answered. We worked in silence for awhile, wrapping excess amounts of pizza, amazingly there _were_ some, throwing away the boxes. We were halfway through washing the dishes and I was working up my nerve to ask him what was wrong when he looked at me. "Is there something imparticular that you wanted?"

"Is everything all right?" I asked.

He hesitated a moment, no more than half a second, but it was enough for me to realize that whatever he was going to say next was going to be a lie. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" he replied, drying a dish and putting it away.

"You seem...really quiet the past few days. And tired. You look so tired," I told him quietly so the others couldn't hear. Though, judging by the explosion of music coming from my living room I don't think they could even if they wanted to. "And you haven't been eating right," I added, just now realizing it.

"I'm fine Yumi. Honestly. I swear," he told me firmly. I nodded and he smiled. "Don't be so worried, I just, lost my ear plugs so my nights aren't to pleasant," he added. I nodded again as I turned the water off and dried my hands. We turned and walked into the living room where Sam and Odd were in a dance battle. Both on the highest level there was, challenge. Aelita was following the steps off to the side and I noticed with a smirk that Jeremie wasn't exactly hiding the fact that he was out-right watching her.

Ulrich sat down on the couch and I sat next to him. After Odd and Sam finished (both getting A's), Jeremie and Aelita got up and tried it. On a much lower level. Aelita did good, Jeremie has two left feet. When they finished, Aelita had an A and Jeremie a C. Aelita took him by surprise, jumping (literally) into his arms exclaiming about her score. I wish I'd had a camera to catch the look, and color, of his face at that moment. Odd, Sam, Ulrich, and I were alternating between laughing hysterically and congratulating the ecstatic girl.

"Okay, your turn," Odd said after awhile, looking at Ulrich and me.

"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded and stood, offering me his hand. We walked up to the mats and picked our song, then level. The music began and we began to dance. I couldn't help myself, I kept shooting him looks throughout the songs that blared from my poor speakers.

We finished with relatively high scores...Ulrich an A, myself a B. I never knew that he was a dancer, or fan of DDR for that matter. Odd gets up to congratulate us on our high scores and I smiled at him. "Thanks Odd, I think I got my work out for the week," I joked.

Ulrich nodded and then suddenly his face went chalk white and he sat down on the sofa. I sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." His voice was shaky and his hands were trembling, his face still white.

"Ulrich, you don't look all right," Jeremie said.

"You look ill," Aelita put in.

"Maybe something you ate?" Sam suggested.

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Leave me alone!" He stood quickly and for a moment I thought he was going to fall, but he remained upright. "I'm just going to head back to the dorm right now," he said.

"Ulrich, wait -" I began.

He stopped, turning halfway back to look at me, his hand resting on the door handle, I'm pretty sure it was for support. "I'm all right, really. I'm just tired," he told us firmly. He looked at me, his eyes telling me not to push and I just nodded miserably as he walked out.

"I'll check on him in a bit," Odd said once the door was securely shut.

"Thanks Odd."

We did nothing for the rest of the day, sitting around and making small talk here and there. Comparing what we were getting for classes, what we wanted for classes, and pre-school jitters. It was about five when Odd stood and stretched. "I guess I better go check on him. You coming with?" he asked, looking at Jeremie and Sam. They nodded and we said good-bye. Aelita and Jeremie holding on a second to long.

Aelita was opening the door for them when the house phone rang. I walked over and grabbed it, turning the portable on, expecting my parents to be checking up on me. "Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Yumi Ishiyama?"

"Yes," I replied, confused. The others paused in the doorway, waiting to find out who it was. I'm glad they did.

"This is Doctor Richardson with the Mercy Heart Hospital ((first name that popped into my head)). I'm calling on behave of a patient of mine, Ulrich Stern. He was involved in an accident and when we found him, he was saying your name...and...Odd? Do you know him?"

"Ye...Yes," I managed to choke out. The others were looking at me and I swallowed. "Can I, can my friends and I come and..." I trailed off as tears came free and sank down onto the sofa.

"Yes, you know the way?"

"Yes. We'll be there soon." I hung up and took a faltering step toward them. Jeremie caught me as I fell and I cried quietly for a few minutes.

"What's wrong Yumi?"

"Ulrich's...Ulrich's...Ulrich's in the hospital," I said. They stared at me for a moment, and then we took off running for it. _Why didn't I make him stay?_

**Author's Note: **End of chapter two! What do you think? Let me know. And yes RenaYumi, I'm a _very_ happy author, can't you tell:)


	3. Monday, August 29, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Sorry to disappoint myself...

**Pairings: **UxY, JxA, OxS

**Chapter Title: **Hospital

**Point of View: **Yumi's

**Author's Note: **Well it seems that most of you want it to be one for each day...Good, I had most of the outlines written for that one. :sighs in relief: Anyway, I'm updating, so you all should be happy. Let me know what you think!

**I**t was morning before Ulrich's doctor, Dr. Richardson, approached us. My parents had joined us in the waiting room sometimes during the night. I'm not sure when, I was, and am, so numb. I heard the clicking of his shoes on the tile end in muffled rasping as he walked on the waiting room carpet.

"Friends of Ulrich Stern?" he asked. He was middle-aged with greying brown hair. I looked up, and was surprised to feel liquid drip off my face. Tears...was I really crying?

"How is he?" mom asked. She was looking up at the doctor intently, we all were, well, Sam was asleep on Odd's shoulder but she would've been if she was awake. My father...well, he was working on something for work, no surprise there. He never really liked Ulrich anyway.

"We've put him through a number of tests and are currently waiting for the results. It seems he was in the process of crossing the street when he passed out. Luckily, a pedestrian found him and called an ambulance before he was hit by a car. We believe there might be some head trauma involved, though he isn't exhibiting any outright symptoms." We nodded and he looked at me. "Miss Ishiyama?" he asked. I nodded mutely and he smiled a little. "He's asking for you."

My father looked up at that, his eyes narrowing. Trust him to be distrustful when my best friend could possibly be dying in a hospital bed... "Where is he?" I asked, standing shakily.

"Here, I'll take you to his room." The doctor led me down two identical corridors of white walls and grey doors before stopping in front of one of them. "If he's sleeping, don't wake him, he needs his rest," he instructed. I nodded and stepped into the room, Dr. Richardson closed the door behind me.

"Ulrich?" I asked softly. Ulrich looked up and smiled at me slowly.

"Hey," he said. His voice was scratchy and I couldn't take my eyes off the tubes that seemed to be everywhere. "You okay?" he asked after a moment.

I laughed bitterly at that, dragging a chair up to his bed and sitting next to him. I hesitated then carefully took his hand in mine. It felt so frail. God, what was wrong with him? "Very funny, I think I should be asking you that," I replied. He smiled a little. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I should've listened to you. I shouldn't have walked off like that when I wasn't feeling well, but I'm getting better now. I guess I did need the rest..."

"_Ulrich!_ Don't act like that, something serious is wrong with you! You look like a ghost. A sick ghost for that matter! We're all here for you, everyone's in the waiting room and my mom called you parents. They're on their way as well. We want you to get better. You have us worried. You have _me_ worried," I said, my voice dropping to a whisper at the end.

He sighed, looking uncomfortable and I swiped at the tears forming in my eyes with my free hand. "I don't know Yumi. I've been feeling so tired lately. It started after our last spar, don't blame yourself, nothing unusual happened that day. It just feels like something's stealing all my strength...and then I began feeling ill and haven't been able to eat. You were the only one who really noticed, or pushed. I guess I just didn't want to worry you..." he trailed off, looking at the far wall and I could see real fear in his eyes. Fear even he couldn't hide, and that made me even more afraid.

"So you pull a stupid stunt like this and make me worry even more!" I scold him gently. He smiles tightly and I rest my head against the headboard. Did I sleep last night? I don't remember.

"I'm sorry Yumi. I'm really sorry about all this," he says. I nod and reach over, ruffling his hair which earns me a glare from him. "Promise me you won't do this in the future? We always used to be able to tell us things in the past."

"I promise." He pauses and then narrows his eyes at me. "You missed the first day of school, didn't you?" he asks.

"Yeah, we all did. It doesn't matter, we'll all go back with you," I tell him.

"It does to! It's Aelita's first real school year, and you look like you haven't slept in...well, in a full day," he says. I shrug and he groans, leaning back in bed. "I should've known that you'd be stubborn enough to miss a day of school."

"And you wouldn't have done the same if it were me in here and you out there?" I demanded, my eyes flashing. Suddenly I wanted to kill him for being so...selfish about this.

He suddenly looked defeated and my resolve disappeared. "Your right...again, I would be right where you are if you were in my place. I'm just...I'm scared Yumi. I don't know what's wrong with me, and the doctor's don't either, and that's what's worse."

I crawled up next to him, careful not to displace any tubes and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm scared to Ulrich," I whisper.

**I** guess we must've fallen asleep because when I woke next it was nearly five o'clock at night. There was a blanket draped over me and I realized dimly that a nurse must've placed it over me. The blinds were still open and I could see the sun sinking slowly and realized that the light from the falling sun must have woken me. The room was bathed in a pale twilight and I wondered dimly if my parents were worried.

There was a creak and I glanced over to see a nurse walk in, she was carrying a tray of food and smiled when she saw that I was awake. "I brought dinner for you two. Your parents have gone home. They will be by to pick you up in an hour," she said, sitting the food down and waking Ulrich. She helped him sit and placed the tray on his lap, then left us alone again.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"Yeah, a little..." We sit in silence, eating the meal provided to us by the hospital staff. It was about as good as the cafeteria food... "Yumi, I ah..."

I look at him curiously. "Yes Ulrich?" I ask.

He swallows and looks across the lengthening shadows. "I want to say, before it's to late...I love you." He says it quickly and I'm stunned into silence.

"I love you too, but...what do you mean to late?" I ask. He shrugs, kissing me softly on the mouth and for a moment all rational thoughts flee my mind. I kiss him back and when we break away it takes a moment for my thoughts to re-group themselves.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. And if it's something serious, then I want you to know how I feel before...well, before something happens," he explains.

I nod, not wanting to believe what he was saying was true but at the same time knowing that it was entirely possible that it could be. "I understand," I say finally. We kiss again and then the same nurse comes back to tell me my parents are downstairs at the front desk. I hug him good bye and grab my jacket, pulling it on and head downstairs.

My mom is at the front desk and she wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Is he feeling better?" she asks.

"Yeah, I think so," I reply. We get to the car where dad's waiting, and I slide into the backseat, wiping my eyes for the hundredth time.

"So, what did you two do?" my father asks as we pull out into the traffic, heading home.

Leave it to dad to wonder about his daughter's responsibility with her _now_ possibly dying boyfriend and _then_ possibly dying friend. "We talked, and goofed off a little I guess. And then the staff brought us some food," I answered. We pulled up in front of the house and I walked inside, showering quickly and going to bed. In a way I felt like crying myself to sleep, but another part of me was to happy to do that at the moment, even under the circumstances. I fell asleep some hours later, watching the moon and making a wish on every star I saw out my window that Ulrich would be alright.

**Author's Note:** Another chapter done! Yay. Follow the formula to get a new chapter! Thanks a lot and let me know what you think...


	4. Tuesday, August 30, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA, OxS

**Chapter Title: **No news

**Point of View:** Yumi's

**Author's Note: **Well, I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews they've been sending in so far. I've decided to change the chapter "titles" to the day they take place. So, don't get confused!

**I **was forced to go to school today by my father. He didn't want me to miss anymore school "on account of that boy." I really wanted to hit him, but I didn't. So I walked to school and hung out with Jeremie, Odd, Sam, and Aelita at the usual bench. Sam had recently transferred here, and I don't think I ever saw Odd look so happy about anything. We didn't say much and I didn't pay attention to anything that the teachers told me that day.

We were sitting at lunch when Sissi first made her appearance. I was staring down at my tray of food and Odd was stirring his food listlessly. "Well, well, well, I see we're all here today. What was your excuse about skipping yesterday?" Sissi asked, sidling up to us.

"Not now Sissi," Jeremie said quietly. We were all worried about Ulrich. I think I was the most worried, though my opinion is probably biased.

She looked stunned for a moment, then glanced around at our solemn faces. "Where's Ulrich?" she asked. Her voice held a tinge of fear in it and I thought briefly that maybe she really was scared, and that she really did care for him.

"He's not here today," Sam muttered.

"Why not?"

"He's ill," Aelita answered. I stood up abruptly, tossing my uneaten food into the garbage and went outside where the air felt cool against my flushed face. It smelled of the first winter frosts and I shivered, wrapping my arms around my body.

"Yumi! Hey Yumi, wait up!" I stopped and let Odd catch up. "You okay? You don't seem...here today," he said.

"I'm fine," I replied.

_I'm fine Yumi, honest..._

I shook my head and glanced at Odd. "I'm just worried. I don't want anything to happen to him. I don't understand what's happening," I told him, tears once again leaking through my eyes. I swiped at them angrily and sniffled, just what I needed to have for the rest of the day: red, puffy eyes.

"He'll be okay Yumi, he's strong. He's a good fighter," Odd told me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him, crying. "We're all a bit worried...but you'll see, he'll be fine..." Odd whispered. I nodded, choking a little as the bell rang.

"Thanks Odd. Thanks a lot," I said. He nodded, giving me a crooked smile and I ran off to class. I think I slept through the rest of my classes, I don't remember much about them.

**B**y the time school ended, there was a steady drizzle falling. I grabbed my backpack and collected my homework from my locker before catching the afternoon bus to the hospital. I got off at the front doors, calling and leaving a message for my parents so they knew where I was. I checked in at the front desk and then went upstairs to Ulrich's room.

"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong with him! What kind of doctors are you, that you can't even figure out what's going on inside a teenager? This is my son we're talking about and I want answers, and I want them now!" I stopped at the corner, peering around it to see Ulrich's dad yelling at Dr. Richardson, his mother holding a tissue to her eyes.

"Like I've already explained Mr. Stern, it seems like it could be many things. We're just going to have to run a few more tests to determine it," Dr. Richardson said. "If you'll accompany me to my office, maybe we can discuss this further...?" he asked. I watched them turn and walk down another corridor before opening Ulrich's door and entering.

He was sitting up, propped against pillows and looking out the window at the rain. "Hey," I say quietly.

He looks up in surprise and smiles a little. "Hey," he replies. I go over to him, hugging him and he catches my lips in his gently. I sigh and rest my head on his chest.

"How's it going?" I ask.

"Okay, I suppose. My parents are here, I'm sure you know that though," he muttered. I nodded, brushing his hair back. "No news on my condition, I think my dad's getting ready to ship me off to a private specialist," he said under his breath.

"No! That's not fair. And like you said, your getting better," I protested, looking at him.

"I know...And I do seem to be feeling, and doing, better. Maybe it was a severe case of the flu..." he added. I nodded, hoping it was. He pulled me up next to him, and I lay cuddled next to his side. "How was school?"

"It was okay, Sissi made an appearance. I think she was worried about you," I answered. He nodded halfheartedly and I reached down, pulling my backpack onto my lap. "Here, I brought you something, since I know the food here is disgusting." I pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies and laughed when I saw his eyes light up. "My mom made them last night."

"Tell her thanks," he said, opening the bag and digging into the cookies. "They're really good!"

I laughed, stealing one and he gave a playful glare. "Glad you like them," I said. I took a bite and grinned. I hadn't realized how hungry I really was. While we munched on the cookies, I pulled out a textbook and helped tutor him.

The rain continued to fall in light drizzles turning into a pounding rain, before dropping back to a drizzle. "It's so beautiful when it rains," I whispered, looking out the window.

He laughed, closing the textbook. "I can name one thing more beautiful." I raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed, I don't think he meant for me to hear it. "You," he said quietly. I blushed and buried my face in his shoulder before he lifted it and kissed first my forehead, then my mouth. Why does everything feel so _right_ when it's so _wrong?_

We pulled away right before the door opened and Ulrich's parents stormed in. "Glad to see your awake," his dad barked. He paused, looking at me. "Who are you?"

"Yumi Ishiyama, I'm one of his friends. I was helping him study," I say, gesturing to the book still in my lap, forgetting it was closed and trying to keep the blush from my face.

"You mean he's actually worrying about his grades? Now I know something's wrong with him." I felt Ulrich stiffen slightly beside me and took his hand under the covers, squeezing it gently.

"Stop that, you know all he's ever done has been for you!" his mother exclaimed. She stepped forward, looking at me. "Yumi is it?" At my nod she smiled. "Here, I'll take you home, it's still raining pretty badly." I nodded, grabbing my things.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told him. Then, on impulse leaned down and hugged him. "Call me tonight if you can," I whispered into his ear. He nodded and I stood, following his mother to the door. "Nice to meet you Mr. Stern," I said pleasantly. He grunted and I walked out the door, wanting so badly to punch him.

"Ulrich's told us so much about you Yumi," his mother told me as she drove me home.

"Really?" I ask, feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"Yes, he says you're an excellent student. And very good with martial arts," she explained. "And how beautiful you are," she added slyly. I was definitely blushing now. We pulled up in my driveway before I, or she, could say anything further. I thanked her for the ride, then ran up to the front door, unlocking it and stepping inside.

No one was home and my message was still on the machine. I deleted it and went upstairs, finishing my homework and eating a dinner of noodles and chicken. I was just stepping out of the shower when my cell rang, I grabbed it and smiled instantly. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, am I disrupting anything?" Ulrich asked.

"No, you have perfect timing. I just finished my shower," I told him.

"And you call that perfect timing," he teased.

I blushed furiously, staring at the phone in my hand for a moment. "Ulrich!" I half shrieked. He laughed on the other line and I groaned, tying the drawstring on my pants and collapsing on my bed. "That's so not nice," I muttered.

He continued to laugh for a few more minutes and I realized that I enjoyed the sound of it. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Well, it's boring over here. Nothing happening and my parents left for the hotel about an hour ago," he complained.

"So...do they know yet?"

"No. I'm going in for testing tomorrow morning. If they can't find anything, then I'm going to be sent back to the school. I think they are seriously considering my theory on a mutant strand of the flu," he said.

"Well...I guess that's good then. Though your parents won't be happy," I replied. I heard the door open and close downstairs just as lightening lit up the sky and thunder crashed so close by it shook the house. "I better go, my parents came home and the storm's getting worse. Get some rest Ulrich, I love you," I say.

I can literally hear him smile over the phone and it makes my heart lift. "I love you too Yumi. Sweet dreams." We hang up and I lay down in my own bed, turning off the lamp on the dresser and fall asleep. Briefly I remember my mom checking on me, but then I was gone, lulled off to sleep by the sound of the storm outside my window and how much it resembled my life at the moment.

**Author's Note:** Well...another chapter down. Hope you all like it. I've figured out what happens to Ulrich, but sorry, no hints or answers will be given, though you can guess all you want. Remember the formula!


	5. Wednesday, August 31, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Sorry to report that.

**Pairings:** UxY

**Chapter Title:** Back

**Point of View:** Yumi's

**Author's Note:** Yep...another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**T**he next day of school wasn't any better. More homework was thrust on us, even though it was only the third day since school had started. I sat in English, dreading the remaining hours, and the fact that I knew lunch would feature another episode of Sissi Encounter. "Miss Ishiyama? Miss Ishiyama?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yes?" I ask, looking at Mr. Thatcher in surprise.

"Will you please answer the question?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Will you repeat it please?" I ask, blushing a little. I'm not usually caught off guard like this, but I can't help it, my mind is so full of questions and confusion it's hard to think straight, let alone function properly.

"The verbs. How do you properly conjugate them," he told me. I quickly conjugated the ones on the board without a thought, sitting back down and went back to looking out the window. The storm from the night before had knocked most of the leaves from the trees and they swirled downwards slowly to the ground where they made a carpet of red, gold, and brown.

Jim was out there with a group of kids suffering from in-school detention. They were raking the leaves into neat piles, then going back to bag them. I smiled when I saw Odd and Sam out there, they were raking one of the piles up and then Odd nudged her and said something. She grinned, nodding and a moment later they took a running leap into the pile. Multi-colored leaves flew everywhere before drifting slowly back down. They were laughing and Odd leaned in, kissing her, then was jerked back roughly by a very mad Jim.

At first, Odd protested, them stopped, staring at the front gate, Sam stood slowly, pulling leaves out of her hair, staring in the same direction. A moment later, I saw the _very_ familiar figure of Ulrich. I stood quickly, remembering to grab my stuff as I ran out of the classroom, ignorant to Mr. Thatcher's yells. I skidded around a corner and running through the front doors of the school and down the steps. Odd had wiggled out of Jim's grasp and had run over, hugging Ulrich, his father standing next to him like a prison guard, glaring at them. Sam grinned, walking over and hugging him, saying something I couldn't catch.

"Ulrich, behind you," Odd said, grinning and pointing. Ulrich turned and grinned when he saw me, I slowed to a walk, throwing my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Yumi...Yumi, I can't breath!" he protested quietly.

I laughed, stepping back. "What're you doing here? I thought you had tests to do today!" I asked. I still held his shoulders tightly, not believing that he really was standing in front of me. Even though he was solid under my fingers and his hands felt _quite _solid on my waist.

"Yeah, they couldn't find anything wrong with me, so I'm sent back. See, I'm fine, it was just the flu," he told me. I grinned.

"Glad to hear it," I told him. His father coughed next to me and we both looked at him.

"Er...Dad, you remember Yumi..." Ulrich said haltingly.

"Yes. Shouldn't you be getting to class?" he asked.

"Sir, Mr. Stern, that's not necessary, the day is more than halfway over with. I'm sure he can miss the rest. I'll be sure he's there first thing in the morning though," Jim said, walking over to us.

Mr. Stern looked at Jim. "I think I know what's best for my son."

"I don't doubt that, and I wasn't saying anything different, I'm just saying that there's really no point," Jim said quickly.

Mr. Stern looked ready to protest but we considered. "Fine. Ulrich, I expect you to remain in your room and rest until dinner then," he said. He nodded to Ulrich, shook hands with Jim, and gave Odd, Sam, and myself a cold, barely-acknowledging look before turning and walking back to the waiting car.

"You heard them, go on to your room," Jim barked. He hesitated looking at Odd, Sam, and me then smiled a little. "I'll let your teachers know you aren't feeling to well. I think you'll want to talk? Maybe with Jeremie and Aelita?" he asked.

Odd stared at Jim for a moment, then hugged him tightly. "Thanks!" he exclaimed loudly. He grabbed Sam next, kissing her, and then hugged me (he didn't kiss me, I think he worried over what Ulrich would do to him), and then hugged Ulrich.

"Thanks Jim," Sam and I said. We stayed next to Ulrich as we walked up to his and Odd's dorm, in case he needed help or something, which he'd never admit to.

We arrived in the room and Ulrich groaned loudly. "Odd, what'd you do? It looks like your closet exploded and the CD player threw up," he said. It was true, clothes were thrown everywhere and there were CDs, electronic devices, and games everywhere on the ground, and beds. Kiwi lifted his head and one of Odd's shirts fell from the top of his head.

Odd laughed quietly, and nervously. "I was, uh, meaning to clean that up," he said. Sam shook her head and Ulrich sat down on his bed. I sat next to him, shoving some more of Odd's clothes to the ground. Odd quickly ran around, grabbing the clothes and throwing them into the closet, then picked up everything else, dumping it on his desk.

A few minutes later, Jeremie and Aelita joined us. Aelita squealed, hugging Ulrich tightly. "You are feeling better, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better," Ulrich answered.

"Uh-oh, I think Romeo and Juliet finally got together," Odd said, gesturing to the arm Ulrich had wrapped around my waist. We laughed and Odd leaned forward. "So is it true, you two _are_ together?" he asked.

"Yeah Odd, we're together," I said, leaning back against Ulrich. Jeremie grinned, congratulating us and Sam hugged us.

"Well, it's about time," Jeremie said. He sat down on a desk chair that had been recently returned to its standing position and Aelita sat down on his lap. We talked for awhile, telling him what he'd missed, asking and making sure that he felt better. Finally, it was time for me to get home.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said, standing up. Ulrich pulled me back down, kissing me soundly on the mouth to the whistles and applause of the room and we both blushed. "Talk to you later," I told him.

"Yeah, talk to you later," he said. We hugged and he tangled his fingers in my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," I told him. I kissed him quickly and pulled away, waving to the others and quickly heading home.

Mom was making dinner, I passed, saying I had already eaten at the school, which I had. I finished my homework, watched some t.v., took a shower and then sat outside for awhile. "Yumi, better get your things ready for school tomorrow," Mom called. I smiled at her, and went inside, up to my room.

I was stuffing things into my bag when my hand touched paper. I frowned, pulling it out and finding a box wrapped in pale blue paper with a white ribbon around it. Strange...I wonder how it got there. I pulled the ribbon off and unwrapped the package, gasping when I found the velvet box underneath. I opened it and stared at the necklace inside. It was in the shape of a heart, a sapphire rose on the front with a vine wrapped around it. I fumbled with the clasp and opened it, my fingers trembling. In side, across both sides of the heart was the following message: _4 ever and always, with all my heart. Love, Ulrich._

I put my fist to my mouth, holding back a smile and tears, taking the necklace out and clasping it around my neck. I couldn't help but stare at it, even when I was supposedly sleeping. I'd be sure to thanks him tomorrow. I couldn't believe he slipped it in without me noticing.

**Author's Note:** How'd you like the chapter? Review and let me know so that I can update quickly!


	6. Thursday, September 1, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own Code Lyoko.

**Pairings:** UxY

**Chapter Title:** Hanging Out

**Point of View:** Yumi's

**Author's Note:** Well, you all have been really supportive of me and I'm very appreciative. Thanks a lot, hope this chapter is to your satisfaction.

**S**chool passed by in a flurry, and by the end of the day, the clouds had burst and a thunderstorm was raging. "You want to hang out at my house?" I asked.

"Sure," Ulrich answered. We stopped off at his room and grabbed an umbrella before heading out to my house. It was thundering and the rain poured down in heavy sheets around us.

"Thank-you,"I said softly.

"What?" he asked, then after a moment smiled. "You found it?"

"Yes, and I love it," I answered. I pulled the chain out from my shirt, holding the necklace in my palm. "It's really beautiful, I don't think I'll ever take it off," I told him. He smiled.

"Glad to hear it," Ulrich replied.

"When...where...how did you get it?" I asked.

"I've had it for awhile...A long while," he answered. We walked up the front drive of my house carefully so as not to slip on the wet concrete or fall in any puddles. "I was to nervous to give it to you though. Way to nervous," he added.

I laughed, fishing the key out of my pocket and unlocked the front door. As usual, no one was home. I've gotten used to it by now though, so I just dumped my bag by the front door, kicking my shoes off and hanging my jacket on a hook. Ulrich followed my example and we collapsed on the sofa. "Want some hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered. I stood and walked over to the kitchen, hurriedly heating two cups of water. Once it was warm enough I added cocoa and jumbo marshmallows. I walked back into the living room and snuggled against Ulrich. The wind and rain lashed against the windows and it felt like early evening, even though it was only about three in the afternoon. "Have your parents seen the necklace?"

"No. And they won't, not for a _long_ time anyway," I answered. He laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist, his drink sitting on the end table. He kissed my neck softly and I felt chills dancing up and down my spine. How could he do this to me? Do I do this to him as well? "Ulrich!" I gasped, turning around so that I was facing him.

Hesitation flashed through his eyes before he claimed my mouth and I gave in. Warmth flowed through my body and I was glad that no one was home at the moment. The power flickered, and I pulled out of his grasp, standing as the phone rang. I grabbed it, trying to catch my breath. "Hello?" I asked.

"Yumi? Where are you?"

"Mom? I'm home, Ulrich and I were just studying," I answered, confused.

"Honey, there's an all-out bulletin that the roads are closed," my mom told me. There was a hesitation, then she continued. "The school's have all been closed. This means that...that Ulrich will have to stay with you at the house. Will you two be alright? Dad and I can't get home tonight, we don't know when we will be able to come back."

I stared at the phone, dumbfounded for a moment. "Yeah, we'll be fine. I'll make us a pizza and we'll eat that. Then study, he can use the tutoring," I replied.

"Good. We love you Yumi, and we'll see you as soon as we can," Mom said before hanging up. I hung up as well, then stood and stretched.

"What was that all about?" Ulrich asked.

"We're stuck here for the night. And possibly until the rains stop," I answered. "Want a pizza?" I asked. He nodded and we spent an hour making and cooking it. After dinner I took a shower and changed, then looked at Ulrich. "If you want, I can lend you a pair of my dad's clothes...?"

"No, I'm fine, but I _will_ take a shower," he answered. I nodded and when he came out half an hour later, I had laid out blankets and pillows in front of the couch for the night. We laid down, flipping on the tv and I snuggled into his arms as the storm continued to rage against the house. I fell asleep listening to the beat of his heart beneath my ear. I was in heaven.

**I** awoke to coldness and sat up, my eyes blurry from just waking. The kitchen door was open and I got shakily to my feet, stumbling into the kitchen. Ulrich was sitting at the table, his face white, and dark circles stood out prominently from under his eyes. "Ulrich?" I asked quietly, turning the lights on low.

He flinched, whether from my voice or the light, I'm not sure. I turned the lights off, going over to him and touching his arm. The storm was still going on, amazing for this time of year. His arm was cold, I moved my hand to his face and it was cold and damp with sweat. "Ulrich, what's wrong?" I ask quietly.

"It hurts..." he whispered, his voice cracking.

"What hurts?" I sit in the chair next to him, afraid to let him go.

"Everything, especially my head," he told me. I nodded, going over to a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of Tylenol. I took out two capsules and filled a glass with water before handing them to him. He took the pills with a gulp of water and I knelt next to him.

"Come on, let's go back to the living room. I think you need some sleep." I helped him to his feet and he stumbled so that I had to hold him up as we walked. He was so weak that he literally sank to the blankets below our feet when we got to the couch. I sat next to him. He was trembling uncontrollably and I wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. "Ulrich, talk to me. What's wrong?" I asked, my voice carrying my fear in it.

"I don't know Yumi...I don't know, it just, _started_," he told me. I held him against me, running my fingers through his hair as the storm picked up speed and I heard something crash into the front door and winced. It was getting more violent and I prayed that Ulrich wasn't in serious trouble since we'd never be able to make it to the hospital in time. Of course, when everything in my life starts to look up, it all comes crashing down.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think! Yes, I did kinda steal the idea from your fic, RenaYumi...


	7. Friday, September 2, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairing:** UxY

**Chapter Title: **Rain

**Point of View: **Yumi's

**Author's Note:** Glad that you all keep reviewing...hope you enjoy this chapter!

**I** awoke to a dull grey light surrounding me. I looked at the clock and jumped when I saw that is was 9:30 in the morning. School had started two hours earlier! Ulrich groaned and I realized suddenly where I was. Rain still slithered down the windows and tree branches scraped the house. I sat up and Ulrich blinked up at me. "Yumi...?" he asked softly.

"You feeling okay?" I asked, leaning over to feel his forehead. It was cool to the touch. Normal temperature.

"Yeah, fine, why wouldn't I?" he asked. He sat up, looking confused for a moment.

"Last night Ulrich," I said. He looked puzzled before glancing around. I sighed, maybe it had been a dream...? "You want some breakfast? It's still raining," I said, stating the obvious.

He grinned. "Sure. And I noticed," he said. I blushed and nodded, standing and going into the kitchen. We ate the cereal in silence, sharing quick and long glances. "I wonder how the other's are doing...?" Ulrich said.

"Well, Odd was heading over to Sam's last I heard. Aelita and Jeremie were probably going to hang out as well. Don't know though," I answered. He nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence. "I'll see you in a few minutes, can you clean up? I want to go change," I said.

"Sure," he said, grinning.

I turned bright red, reaching over and hitting him. "Ulrich!" I exclaimed. He laughed harder as I got up. "Not nice! Your head, brain, needs a shower!" I turned and exited the kitchen as gracefully as I could, which wasn't that graceful, and ran upstairs to my bedroom.

I came downstairs a few minutes later and found Ulrich sprawled across the sofa, flipping through channels. I sat down next to him and he pulled me down on top of him. I laughed, laying across him. "Yes?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He kisses me and our tongues do brief battle. We break away after awhile and I smile at him. "That was nice," I say.

"Really?" He gets an evil glint in his eyes and I shift uncertainly. At that moment his fingers spring into action, attacking my ribs and stomach. I laugh hysterically and try to wiggle away but he flips us so I'm laying below him. It's quite comfortable. I shake my head, pushing at his chest.

"Ulrich!" I giggle. He leans closer down, and the tickling becomes more intense, I'm gasping for breath now. "Stop! Stop!" I pant between laughs and gasps. He slows and my arms snake around his neck.

"You okay?" he asks, his eyes clouded with concern. I give another laugh, breathing hard. My face is flushed, I'm not sure if it's from laughter or the thought of how close we are.

"I'm fine," I gasp after awhile. My breathing returns to normal and I pull him down, claiming his mouth in a simple kiss. It doesn't last that way for long. I pull out of his grasp about twenty minutes later to the phone ringing. His lips claim my neck as I pick up the phone. "Hello?" I ask, trying to shove him away.

"Yumi?"

"Dad!" I say loudly so it can permeate Ulrich's thick skull. It didn't work.

"Is everything all right?"

"Just fine. Ulrich and I are...watching tv," I answered. There was silence on the other end for a moment and I worried. Ulrich nuzzled my ear and I bit my lip to keep from saying, or doing, anything I might regret later.

"That's good. Look Yumi, your mom and I are still stuck here, and it looks like you two are still stuck there," he said after a moment more.

"Alright, we'll be fine," I told him.

"Your mother and I love you. We hope you will act responsible. We'll try to get home as soon as possible," he said.

"Alright dad, I love you too," I replied. I hung up the phone and leaned back against the arm of the couch. "Your evil," I said, looking at Ulrich.

He smirked. "I know," he said. I laughed and we lay snuggled up through two movies. We made grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner and then snuggled up in front of the tv eating ice cream. We fell asleep like that, me cuddled securely in his arms. It felt wonderful. I just hoped it wouldn't be a repeat performance of last night...

**Author's Note:** Okay...eventually the rain _will_ stop falling. I promise. Congrats **RenaYumi** on coming in third! You placed! Use the formula!


	8. Saturday, September 3, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings: **UxY

**Chapter Title:**

**Point of View:** Yumi's

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the next chapter. And...the rain hasn't stopped. It will soon though! Or they get flooded...

**A**gain I awoke to coldness. It was seeping into my body. I sat up, Ulrich was no where to be seen, the clock on the tv flashed 12:30 over and over. The room was cold and filled with a pale blue light from the tv screen. I stood and made my way into the kitchen. At first nothing seemed misplaced, then I heard the bang and a moment later saw the back door swing half closed, then open again. I walked forward, pushing it open all the way.

Ulrich was sitting on the steps to the porch. His body was visibly shaking as the storm continued to rage around him. "Ulrich?" I called softly. He didn't make a move and I walked over to him, kneeling and feeling his forehead. It was cold to the touch, like touching an ice cube. He was soaked from the wind and I wrapped my arms around him, slowly and carefully pulling him to his feet. "Come on, let's get you warmed up," I say quietly. I manage to get him upstairs and into a hot bath.

He stares ahead at the wall blankly. _Oh Ulrich! What's wrong?_ I cry out silently. I leave the bathroom so he can dry and dress himself in some of my father's clothes. Whether he wants to or not, he's not going to wear those wet clothes again. I throw the clothes in the dryer and then start a fire in the living room.

He comes down the stairs slowly, robotically and I blink back tears, clasping the locket he gave me. It's warm to the touch and I sigh, bringing him to the fire. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

He doesn't respond for a long time and unwillingly I drift off to sleep, stretched out by him. I awake again to gentle grey light spilling through the room. Ulrich is still in the same position but his eyes have life in them again. "Feeling better?" I ask.

He nods slowly and I sigh. "Yumi...I don't understand what's wrong. Nothing makes sense anymore," he said softly. I wrap my arm around him and lean my head on his shoulder. "I keep getting these dreams, horrible dreams. I can't stop them, and I always feel so tired, so weak...so useless..."

"Don't say that! Your just sick, that's all. Your not useless, your anything but useless," I whisper. He nods again, but he lacks conviction. I sigh again, taking his face in my fingers. It's normal temperature and my fingers feel cold compared to it. "Your wonderful, brave, funny, a good person, and even if you and your grades deny it, smart," I tell him.

He laughs half heartedly and I hug him tightly. "I just want this to end Yumi, I don't want to fear sleeping. I don't want to scare you."

"I love you, and I just want you to be okay," I told him.

"I love you too Yumi. Thanks," he whispers. I lean against him again, rubbing his back slowly.

**L**ater that day we got a call from Odd. He was stuck at school. "So, how's everything going?" Ulrich asked.

"It's horrible! Sissi is driving everybody up the walls. Especially when she found out that your stuck at Yumi's house! And Sam's stuck here. Thank God Jim hasn't realized that yet...Kiwi is depressed, and I have to take him out in the rain and he doesn't like getting his feet wet..." Odd rambled on and on for a few minutes and Ulrich rolled his eyes at me. I grinned, we had the phone on speaker so we could both talk. "So how are things over there? Romeo behaving yourself with Juliet?" he asked after awhile.

I turned bright red, thinking back to yesterday and Ulrich blushed as well. "We've just been studying and watching tv," I answered quickly. "I think Ulrich's beginning to understand a few things," I said. "But on others he's completely lost." We talked for awhile before Odd had to go and smuggle Kiwi out again.

We hung up and Ulrich looked at me. "So...am I behaving myself?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "And your doing _such_ a good job of it too! I think you deserve a reward." He looked at me and I smiled impishly at him, he grinned and kissed me. I never wanted it to end. I never wanted him to face the demons that haunted him. I wanted to know what I could do to help, but in the end, it was Ulrich's battle, and his alone.

I didn't want forever to be a few months.

**Author's Note:** Please Review. I'll greatly appreciate it!


	9. Sunday, September 4, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** UxY

**Chapter Title:** The Storm Ends

**Point of View:** Yumi's

**Author's Note: **I'm updating, so don't kill me.

**W**e woke up to pale golden light spilling through the windows. I smiled, looking at Ulrich. "The storm's over," I said. He grinned, hugging me. "I thought we would've had to build a raft pretty soon."

He laughs and ruffles my hair. "And it's Sunday. No classes," he says. It hits us both at the same time. "One week since Aelita was materialized."

"Yeah, a week and a day," I correct. I lean against him. "I bet Jeremie has something planned," I add. He nods, kissing my forehead softly. We get up and go into the backyard, it looks like a lake. Only the trees and bushes are above water level. The sky is a deep blue, the sun shining down brightly on us, glinting off the water. "It's so peaceful now," I say.

"Yeah," he agrees. We stay outside for a few more minutes, before going back inside to get dressed. We didn't need my parents coming home to the sight of us in our pajamas...

I met him downstairs after dressing, he had just finished making pancakes and I smiled, coming up behind him. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and nuzzled his shoulder. "Smells good, I didn't know you could cook," I said.

He laughed, turning around in my grasp. "I can do enough to get me by," he said. He kissed me gently before pulling away and pulling a chair out. He gestured for me to sit and I laughed, taking the offered chair as he sat across from me. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." The smell of the pancakes themselves was enough to make my mouth water. "I'm surprised Odd hasn't extorted your cooking talents," I said. I took a bite and grinned. "Because they're really good."

"Thanks," he said. He looked down and I smirked when I saw pink tinging his cheeks. We finished eating and I looked at him sternly once we finished rinsing the dishes.

"Time to study," I told him. He looked at me like I'd just grown a second, and possibly third, head. "Come on, you want to still be able to play soccer, right? Well to do that, you need to _pass_ your classes by _studying_," I told him. He still looked dubious and I had to laugh.

"I don't like studying," he told me.

"No one does, except maybe Jeremie, but it's something we all have to do if we want to pass school," I told him. He shook his head, taking some of the remaining soap suds from the sink and blew it at me. I laughed, taking some and throwing them at him. It didn't take long for the kitchen to be covered completely in soap suds. "Now you have to help me clean up," I told him.

"Sure..." he replied. He reached over, pulling suds out of my hair and I sighed a little. We were both completely drenched in suds. It took nearly an hour for us to clean the mess we made. Studying is forgotten as we go for a walk down the half-flooded street. Children are running through the water, wearing brightly colored swim suits even though it's about sixty degrees outside.

We make our way back home and collapse on the sofa, watching a movie. Of course it's horror and I can't stand horror. And he knows it. I turn my head, burying my face in his shoulder when the killer attempts to behead some innocent person. "Ulrich...Why are we watching this?" I ask.

"Because it's a good movie," he tells me. I groan.

_Think happy thoughts..._ I tell myself over and over again. "You know I hate horror movies," I tell him pointedly. I lift my head to look him in the eyes and he smiles.

"I know," he replies. I just groan again and let my head fall back down so that it's resting on his shoulder. He begins rubbing my back and shoulders and I sigh softly. I swear sometimes that his hands are magical. My breath freezes when his hand slips under my shirt, still rubbing my back. He stops as well, looking at me.

"It's alright," I say when he opens his mouth to say something.

"Are you...sure?"

"Positive," I reply. I press against him, kissing him deeply. I think I take him by surprise and I smile just a little, my fingers tangling in his hair. _It feels so good...so..._

My thought lies in complete because at that moment the door opens and I hear a startled gasp. "_Yumi..._"

_Uh-oh..._

**Author's Note:** Well, I've done another chapter...yay! Hope you all enjoy it! Again, if it doesn't make sense, blame medicine...I swear it's interfering with my thoughts...


	10. Monday, September 5, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...

**Pairings: **UxY

**Chapter Title:** Back

**Point of View:** Yumi's

**Author's Note:** Wow...It's been awhile since I updated any of my stories, hasn't it. Thank you everyone for being soooo patient. I was on the other side of the country (in LA if anyone was wondering) for my best friend's little sister's funeral. So, I haven't been on that much, except to review a few fics. Anyway, I hope you all forgive me, and here's the next chapter!

**W**e pulled away, and I looked over at the door. My neighbor, Brielle Dawson, stood there, her hands crossed across her chest. Her six year old daughter, Caitlin, stood next to her, giggling into her hands. "Brie," I say, sitting up, heat rushing to my face. Ulrich sits up as well, blushing like crazy.

"Yumi, your mother sent me to check up on you two. They won't be home for a day or two more. Until the streets empty out," she says. An eyebrow raises. "I see you two have been amusing yourselves." Caitie giggles some more, glancing between the three of us.

"Brie, I can explain it. We were...we were practicing for a school play," I say, inspiration hitting me. "Um...Romeo and Juliet," I add when she sends me a skeptic look. Ulrich just stays mute, staring at a spot on the wall behind Brie's head and I think its for the best.

"I'm sure your parents will love _that_ explanation," Brie laughs. I swallow, glancing at her. She was my mom's friend, and neighborhood gossip. I was pretty sure she'd tell...though if I could convince her...maybe not.

"Please Brie. Please? Don't tell anyone, it was once in a lifetime. We'll, I'll, never do it again," I said, looking at her pleadingly. "Didn't you ever do this when you were younger?"

She sighed, looking down at Caitie. "Go on home, tell your father to start dinner," she said. The little girl scrunched up her face but went obligingly back to her house. Brie sat down on the chair and looked at us. "You two promise not to pull anymore of this?" she asked. We nodded silently and she sighed again. "Fine. I won't tell. But I _will_ be randomly checking up on you two until your parents get home," she said after awhile.

"Thanks Brie! Thanks a lot," I exclaimed. I hugged her tightly and she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll probably regret it later. Especially if your father finds out. But I won't tell, as long as your on your best behavior." She stands, shakes hands with Ulrich, and heads home.

I sigh, returning to the sofa and leaning against Ulrich. "That was close," I mutter.

"To close." I just rest there for awhile before we get up and make dinner, rice, bread, and noodle soup. "Looks like we'll have to go to school tomorrow," he says when we return to the sofa after dinner. I nod and we fell into quiet companionship, drifting in and out of sleep.

**T**he school grounds were flooded, the courtyard under a few inches of water. We had gotten to the school early enough for Ulrich to shower and change. I was laying on his bed, flipping through one of the few books he had. It was on martial arts. The door opened and I looked up, smiling when I saw him and Odd walk in. "Hey," I said, sitting up.

"Hey," he replied. He leaned over, kissing me gently and I sigh. Odd makes a noise and we blush, breaking away. "Mind? I have to change," he asks. I nod, getting off the bed and obediently going outside. The door closes and I lean against it, closing my eyes.

"They finally lock you out?"

I open my eyes and see Sissi walking towards me. Her two goons are nowhere to be seen and I raise an eyebrow at that. "Where are your henchmen?" I ask.

She frowns, her hands going to her hips. "If your referring to Herb and Nicholas, then they're downstairs at breakfast," she answers. At that moment the door opens and Ulrich steps out.

"I thought I heard something annoying out here," he says, glancing pointedly at Sissi. I laugh, wrapping an arm around his waist. He does the same to me. "Come on, Odd wants to go to breakfast, and you didn't eat anything this morning," he says.

"Ulrich! Ulrich, I missed you _so_ much," she said. But we were already walking away, Odd following us.

**A**fter school I hung out in Ulrich and Odd's dorm with Jeremie, Aelita, and Sam for awhile. "So...what _did_ you two do while you were stuck at Yumi's?" Odd asked. Ulrich shrugged and I bit my lip, my mind replaying everything. Especially the kissing, I definitely enjoyed that.

"Not much," I said, forcing my voice to remain normal. Sam raised an eyebrow, smirking and Jeremie hid a smile. I just glared, reaching over and scratching Kiwi behind the ears.

"Yeah, we...studied," Ulrich added.

"Each other," Odd snickered. We gave him a simultaneous glare and he grinned. "See, they even have their expressions linked," he said. We groaned and Sam whacked him with a notebook.

"That's not nice. We should respect their privacy. If they don't want to tell us, then they don't have to," she said. She settled back down against him and smiled a little. "After all...do we _really_ want the details?"

"Yes!" Odd exclaimed. She raised the notebook again and he grinned. "No, no, we don't. We just want to make them squirm," he said.

"As fun as this has been, I need to be home," I said dryly. I started to stand but Ulrich pulled me back down, kissing me gently. I returned it before pulling away. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Sam gave me a hug before following me out the door. We went the same way for awhile before our paths branched and I continued on my way home.

The house was still empty and I rubbed my arms. I missed Ulrich's company already. I missed my _parent's_ company. I studied for awhile before showering and settling down in front of the tv, making sure to turn on the alarm. It's lonesome by yourself.

**Author's Note:** Well, that's all I can write. I'm tired, so I'm going to post this and go night-night. Even though it's only 3:30 in the afternoon. Guess it's jetlag and the whole funeral thing...anyway, please Review, I'll be back on schedule from now on.


	11. Tuesday, September 6, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** UxY

**Chapter Title:** Lost

**Point of View:** Yumi's

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**I** awoke sometime late at night, or early in the morning, to my cell ringing. I sat up, grabbing it and grabbed it. Instantly my first thoughts were of a XANA attack, however after a few seconds I remembered that there couldn't be anymore attacks. Adrenaline turned to apprehension as I answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Yumi! Yumi are you there?"

"Odd, Odd relax, I'm here. What's wrong?" I asked quickly. Keeping my voice down even though I was alone.

"Yumi, it's Ulrich! I can't find him anywhere! I woke up about thirty minutes ago because Kiwi had to go out. I looked over at Ulrich's bed and it was empty! The covers thrown back and empty! The door was closed and locked...Jeremie and Aelita haven't seen him...have you?" Odd demanded.

"No Odd, I haven't. I'll be at the school in fifteen minutes. I'll help you look!" I told him. I didn't wait for his response, instead I hung up the phone and dressed quickly, pulling on my shoes as I went downstairs. _Ulrich...Where are you this time?_ I asked silently. I ran down the street, not noticing it's chill, heading towards the school.

I dashed across the street and vaguely heard a car's tires squeal. The school looked deserted as I climbed the fence, dropping to the ground on the other side. A wind rustled the leaves and pieces of trash littering the wall. I crept forward, caution taking over as I watched for Jim or any other guards. No one was in sight, as I looked up I saw a light on in Odd and Ulrich's room. Swallowing I called Odd.

"Hey, have you found him?" I asked when he answered.

"No. No sign of him. I searched the dorms, where are you?"

"I'm outside. I can see your light," I told him. A moment later there was a dark silhouette against the window as Odd looked out at me. "Look, I'll check the grounds, he couldn't have gotten far. Keep looking around the dorms," I told him.

"Alright Yumi...I'll call you if I find anything," he said after a pause. We hung up and the figure moved away, I sighed, leaning against the tree, suddenly feeling a bite of cold on me. Shaking my head I pushed through the brush, heading towards the park.

"When I find him...I'm going to kill him," I muttered, brushing away spider webs and branches. I tripped over a root and hit into a tree, sliding down and kneeling in a clearing. It's where Ulrich and I practice our fights. The wind rushes through here, whistling around a few boulders and across ths high grass before whipping into the surrounding trees.

I look up and can see the pale traces of pink, orange, and yellow slowly creeping across the sky. I stood and walked into the field, dropping down onto a boulder, looking across the lake of grass. A moment later I stood, walking over to another boulder. "Ulrich?" I ask.

He's sitting, his back against the boulder, half slumped over. Slowly he sits up and looks at me, giving me a half smile. "Ulrich, what's wrong?" I ask. I kneel next to him, brushing back his hair. My hand comes away warm and I look at it. Red stains it, dripping onto the grass and I lean closer. "Ulrich?"

"Hey..Sorry...I meant...to go...back..." he said haltingly. I screamed as he fell forward, catching him. I held him close, trying to find the blood, but there was no evidence of a gash. I grabbed my cell, dialing Odd.

"Odd, I found him, he's injured! You know where we spar? Call an ambulance and lead them here," I told him, hanging up before he asked needless questions. "Hold on Ulrich, this time I'll make sure they know what's wrong with you," I told him fiercely.

**W**e missed school again that day, hanging out in the hospital. The staff is beginning to memorize our names, I don't like that. Finally Dr. Richardson approached us. "Hello," he said. We nodded and Odd looked at him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"We're running tests right now. So far it looks like he may have fallen and hit his head on that boulder. We have it wrapped, but that's not my main concern. It seems that he hasn't been eating properly. He's lost a severe amount of weight in a short amount of time."

"But, he was at my house for awhile and he was eating fine!" I protested. I looked at the doctor. "There's something wrong with him, why can't you figure out what it is?" I demanded.

"It's not that simple. He's a complicated case, we don't want to be giving him the wrong doses or the wrong drugs," he answered. I glared, grabbing my jacket and shoving past him.

"Forgive her, she's stressed," I heard Sam say behind me.

_Stressed! Ha!_ I laughed silently. I was far from stressed, I was so taught I'd probably snap at any time. I walked into Ulrich's room, he was awake, watching music videos. "Feeling better?" I asked dryly.

He looked at me and sighed. "I didn't plan on busting my head open Yumi. It was an accident, I went for a walk, and ended up slipping...supposedly," he said. I just sighed, sinking down onto his bed, giggling a little. "What?"

"You look funny with that gauze around your head," I told him. He just glared and shoved me gently. "I'm sorry I'm overreacting...I'm worried. You worry me," I tell him. He smiles a little, kissing me. All I can do is pray we aren't caught again.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and RenaYumi for being a big supporter. Also, I have a message from her, she is currently grounded, so she doesn't know when she'll be able to update. Just to let you know. Anyway, please Review. Thank you.


	12. Wednesday, September 7, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko, You Found me by Kelly Clarkson, Better Off by Ashlee Simpson, Amazed by Lonestar, You're my Better Half by Keith Urban, Forever and For Always by Shania Twain.

**Pairings:** UxY. JxA, OxS

**Chapter Title:** Karaoke

**Point of View:** Yumi's

**Author's Note:** Okay..so..your all getting annoyed with me, aren't you? Well...I guess you'll just have to read to find out if he's diagnosed with anything yet. And if he isn't, you better review!

**O**dd grinned as he entered the hospital room the next day. I had stayed there all day, missing school, alternating between spending time with Ulrich or talking to his doctor. I was stretched out next to Ulrich when Odd came in, followed by Jeremie, Sam, and Aelita. "Hey, how's Romeo doing?" Odd asked. He set something resembling a boom box and microphone onto the table.

"I'm doing fine Odd. What'd you bring?" Ulrich asked. We watched as Jeremie, Sam, Aelita, and Odd got to work messing with the wires on the tv and boom box.

"Just some entertainment," Odd replied.

"Your feeling better?" Aelita asked, walking over to us.

"Yeah Aelita," Ulrich answered. He smiled, rubbing my hand and I sighed softly. "What sort of entertainment?"

"Fun entertainment," Sam answered. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, smiling at us. "It's all set up, who wants to go first?" she asked.

"First in what?" I asked.

"Karaoke!" Odd exclaimed, grinning. He plugged in the microphone, looking around at them. "Aelita...?" he asked.

"What do I have to do?" she asked. He laughed, putting the microphone into her hand.

"Just hold the microphone up, look at the screen, and sing the words that appear. But first pick a song," Odd explained. She nodded and surfed through the songs before selecting one.

The music began and Aelita fidgeted. _ "Is this a dream? If it is. Please don't wake me from this high. I've become comfortably numb. Until you opened up my eyes. To what it's like. When everything's right. I can't believe..."_ she began. She was blushing, trying to keep up with the scrolling words on the screen. After a second of hesitation she turned, making her way over to Jeremie. _"You found me. When no one else was lookin'. How did you know just where I would be? Yeah, you broke through. All of my confusion . The ups and the downs. And you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what nobody could see. You found me. You found me," _she continued. She smiled at him as she continued to sing to the now-blushing blonde haired boy.

When she finished we all clapped as she hugged Jeremie tightly. He hugged her back. "That was great," he told her. She smiled at him brightly. "Who's next?" he asked.

"I am," Sam answered. She smiled, taking the microphone from Aelita and searching the songs before selecting one. "_The sky is falling. And it's early in the morning. But it's ok somehow. I spilt my coffee, it went. All over your clothes. I gotta wear mine now,"_ she sang. Her voice rose and fell in perfect harmony to the music and we exchanged looks. She was a good singer.

"_And I'm always, always, always late. And my hair's a mess. Even when it's straight. But so what, I'm better off everyday. When I'm standing in the pouring rain, I don't mind I think of you and everything's alright. I used to think I had it good. But now I know that I misunderstood. With you I'd say, I'm better off in every way_," she continued. She walked over to Odd, wrapping her arms around him. He grinned, kissing her in between verses.

When her song finished Odd took the microphone and they all groaned. "That's not nice!" he protested, smiling._ "Every time our eyes meet. This feeling inside me. Is almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me. And it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams. I don't know how you do what you do._ _I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life. With you by my side. Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do. Baby, I'm amazed by you._

_"The smell of your skin. The taste of your kiss. The way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me. Baby you surround me. You touch every place in my heart. Oh, it feels like the first time, every time. I want to spend the whole night in your eyes..."_ Odd sang back at Sam. She smiled, blushing slightly as the others clapped. "Alright...Ulrich, your turn," Odd said. He tossed the microphone over to him and he caught it, glancing at me.

_"Car door slams, it's been a long day at work. I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth. The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair. I pull into the drive and you're standing there. And you look at me. And give me that come-here-baby smile. It's all gonna be alright. You take my hand. You pull me close and you hold me tight. It's the sweet love that you give to me. That makes me believe we can make it through anything. 'Cause when it all comes down. And I'm feeling like I'll never last. I just lean on you 'cause baby. You're my better half..."_ He looked me straight in the eyes, reaching up and brushing my hair back, I smiled gently at him as he kissed me deeply.Warmth trickled up and down my spine before he pulled away to continue with the song.

_"They say behind every man is a good woman. But I think that's a lie. 'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side. You don't know how much I count you to help me. When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in. And you look at me. And give me that come-here-baby smile. It's all gonna be alright. You take my hand. Yeah you pull me close and you me tight,"_ he finished softly, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me again.

"Okay you two! Break it up, it's Juliet's turn to sing!" Odd said. I sighed and picked my song, smirking at Ulrich. I wonder what he'd think of this one...

_"In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me. I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me I can stay right here forever in your arms. And there ain't no way– I'm lettin' you go now. And there ain't no way– and there ain't not how I'll never see that day..."_ I sang. I smiled at him dancing a little and there was applause and whistles around me. What was I thinking? Was I thinking?

_"'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always. We will be together all of our day. Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet facealways..."_ I had to stop as a nurse entered.

"It's time for you all to go. Yumi, your staying the night again?" At my nod she smiled, ushering the others out. I stopped Odd from taking the machine with him and he winked, leaving.

"Why didn't you have them take it?" Ulrich asked.

"I haven't finished my song, that's why," I told him. He settled back against the bed smirking as I hit play and picked up where I left off.

"_Mmmm, baby... In your heartI can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me. And when we're apart, I know how much you miss me I can feel your love for me in your heart. And there ain't no way– I'm lettin' you go now. And there ain't now way– and there ain't no how I'll never see that day...Repeat Chorus (I wanna wake up every morning) In your eyes(I can still see the look of the one) I can still see the look of the one who really loves me. (I can still feel the way that you want) The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me (I can still see love for me) I can still see love for me in your eyes (I still see the love)..."_ I pressed my lips against his and he slid his tongue in my mouth. I smiled, pulling back a little, tapping his nose lightly, he gave me an annoyed glare and I smiled.

_"And there ain't no way– I'm lettin' you go now. And there ain't no way– and there ain't no how. I'll never see that day... Repeat Chorus (2x) I'm keeping you forever and for always. I'm in your arms.."_

He pulled me close when I finished, kissing me deeply and I sighed. "I love you," he whispered into my hair. I grinned.

"I love you too," I told him. He kissed me again on the mouth before trailing kisses down to my neck. I gasped in surprise. "Maybe I should sing more often?"

"Maybe you should," he replied against my skin.

**Author's Note:** Please Review. Thanks RenaYumi for songs! I appreciate it! Everyone else, please review, I like to know what you think!


	13. Thursday, September 8, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** UxY

**Chapter Title:** Parents

**Point of View:** Yumi's

**Author's Note:** Purpletiediedshoelaces no, I don't hate Ulrich...he just ends up being the one that's hurt most often...By the way, I made up her middle name since I needed one...it means Gem, Treasure in Japanese.

**I** dimly heard the door open to the room, I suppose I should have been more alarmed, or more cautious but I was to tired to care about that. Instead I shrank away from the light pouring into the room, pressing myself closer to Ulrich. His arm tightened automatically around my waist and I sighed, snuggling against him. That was when all Hell came crashing down.

"Yumi Nyoko Ishiyama!"

I sat up quickly, at the same time Ulrich did and we bumped against each other. "Ulrich..." He paled and I saw that not only were my parents in the room, but also Ulrich's. And our father's looked none to pleased with us.

"Dad," I began. I always seem to be trying to explain myself when I'm around both Ulrich and my father.

"Dad," he also began. However, both are father's cut us off before we got very far.

"Yumi how could you..."

"Ulrich I trusted you."

"Was this his idea?"

"How could you go behind my back?" His father paused, looking at mine and I glanced at Ulrich out of the corner of my eye. "What do you mean his fault? I'm sure your daughter had something to do with this!"

"My daughter! She's never done anything like this!" my father exclaimed. He glared at Mr. Stern. "Your son has been corrupting my daughter since the first time they met! I'm sure he had something to do with this!"

"Dad...I..." I was cut off mid sentence, again.

"My son is completely decent when it comes to girls..."

"So he's been with them before, love to get their side of it!"

"Boys!" my mom and Ulrich's mom shouted simultaneously. Our father's stopped, glaring at each other accusingly before looking at their wives.

"I'm sure it was quite innocent, and your making it out to be more than it is," Mrs. Stern said. She glared at her husband. "Ulrich has always been a good boy, he'd never do anything. Especially when he's so found of Yumi."

"I knew it! You son just wants to-"

"Dad! Look, we were sleeping, I was trying to get _away_ from the light. That just happened to mean getting closer to him!" I exclaimed. I was sick of this, why couldn't they _trust_ us for once? We'd never gone beyond kissing, not that they needed to know that little detail...

"Yumi, we understand, your father and Mr. Stern, they just jumped ahead a little. There's nothing for us to worry about, and it's so nice to know that your with someone who cares about you very much and won't let anything happen to you..." Mom said, smiling a little.

Ulrich blushed. "I...I..." he trailed off and I laughed, shoving him a little.

"How about we discus this outside? Do you want us to bring you back anything?" Mrs. Stern asked.

"Some lunch will be nice," I said. They nodded and our mom's dragged our dad's away. I leaned back, looking at Ulrich. "That was...disturbing," I muttered. He nodded, still looking shocked and I laughed, leaning against him. "So...your 'completely decent with girls'?" I asked.

"Stop it," he muttered. He buried his face in my shoulder and I laughed.

"So how many girls have you been 'completely decent' with?" I asked.

"You, only you." He pulled back looking at me, smiling a little. "You're the only one for me," he added. He kissed me and I felt my insides turn to jelly and then melt. God I hoped he meant it because I was going to hold him to it.

**"W**ell Ulrich, we still haven't been able to find out what's wrong. We're going to run a few more scans, and take some more blood. You're an interesting case and we want to be able to find a cure, however we have never seen a case like this before," Dr. Richardson told us late that afternoon.

"I still don't understand _how_ a whole hospital full of certified doctors could not be able to diagnose a disease affecting a teenage boy!" Mr. Stern exclaimed. We were sitting in Ulrich's room, listening to the doctor explain his condition to us.

"It's more complicated than what it originally appeared to be. Right now we could be looking at heart cancer, even a brain tumor. This is why more tests are needed..."

"More tests will help him? Then test away, I want to know what's wrong with my son!" Mrs. Stern exclaimed. Dr. Richardson nodded.

"We'll do all we can," he said.

"And if that's not enough?"

"It will be," he said. "We'll do everything medically possible," he reassured them. I wasn't and I could tell that Ulrich wasn't either. My parents asked a few questions as well before Dr. Richardson had to go and check on his other patients.

Well, I have to admit, I was rushing to conclusions," my dad said. I gaped at him as he held out his hand to Ulrich's dad. "I suppose that it's not fair, after all they are friends," he added.

"And I also misjudged. I shouldn't have been so hot headed," Mr. Stern said. I felt Ulrich stiffen and his mother looked mildly surprised but just smiled.

"It's so good to see them getting along. After all, we might be in-laws someday," Mrs. Stern commented. My mother laughed while Ulrich, my dad, his dad, and myself gaped at them.

"Mom!" Ulrich exclaimed. I disintegrated into a fit of laughter, burying my face in his shoulder. It was so ridiculous what they had proposed for our futures, our father's faces, and the sad thing was I hoped that their prediction came true.

**Author's Note:** done with this chapter. Yay! Thanks to RenaYumi for the idea. And thanks to Rae for the help. I appreciate everything you all do. Please review and make my day. It'll be greatly appreciated and help make me feel better (yep, I'm sick again!)


	14. Friday, September 9, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** UxY

**Chapter Title:** Middle Names

**Point of View:** Yumi's

**Author's Note:** Again, I'd like to wish Rhian a happy birthday. Now that that torture's over, hope you enjoy the following chapter!

**I** smiled when I entered his room after school the next day. He was sitting in a chair, looking out the window, his back to me. "Hey," I called.

"Hey," he said, turning and smiling.

"You feeling better?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah. I think they'll let me go back to school on Monday," he replied.

"That's good. I brought you something," I told him, searching through my backpack.

"Really? What?" he asked.

"Your homework," I told him. He groaned and I laughed.

"Gee, thanks yumi Nyoko," Ulrich smirked. I glared at him.

"It's's not funny. What's yours?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you. What does your middle name mean?" he asked me.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," I said, feeling very much like a five year old.

He took out his cell phone. "Hello? Jeremie? Could you do me a favor? Could you look up the meaning of Nyoko? No not _Lyoko_ Nyoko?" he asked.

I grabbed the phone. "Jeremie? Cancel that request," I told him.

"Wha..? Yumi what's..." Jeremie began.

"No Jeremie, wait." He grabbed the phone, looking at me. "Either you tell me, or I get Jeremie to tell me," he said, looking at me. "I'd rather hear it from you though," he said.

"If I tell you, you'll tell me?" I ask.

"Yes." I nod and he smiles, taking the phone from me. "Jeremie, forget it. Yeah, I'm sorry, talk to you later. Yes, I'm feeling better. Bye," he said, hanging up the phone.

I looked out the window and sighed. The sacrifices I make... "Not that I would have chosen it but Nyoko means..." I trailed off and he nudged me gently.

"Means what?" Ulrich asked.

"Nyoko means gem or treasure," I muttered.

"Ooh," Ulrich said with a twinkle in his eye. I could tell he was plotting something.

"Okay, I told you now tell me what yours is." I poked him and he laughed.

"You really want to know?" he asked. I nodded and he sighed, mumbled something. I nudged him and he groaned. "Gavin. Ulrich Gavin Stern," he said quietly. "It means little hawk," he added.

"That's so cute!"" I exclaimed. I hugged him and he groaned again.

"Mention it to anyone and I'll..."

"You'll what? And don't worry, I won't. As long as you don't mention mine..." I told him. He nodded and stood. "Should you be walking?" I asked, standing as well.

"I'm not crippled, just sick," he said, going back to his bed. I followed and once there he pulled me down onto his lap. "Are you staying tonight?" he asked.

"Nope," I told him, smirking a little. "My parents have agreed to house you this weekend, make sure your alright, so I came to collect you!"" He laughed.

"That's great, where are my parents?"

"Their in a hotel," I told him. He nodded and kissed me and I sighed. "None of this at my house," I told him.

"So then we should get it out of our systems before then," he murmured against my neck. I shivered, running my hands through his hair.

"Yeah, except for one problem..."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked, pressing kisses across my jaw and down my neck.

"I don't think I'll ever stop wanting you," I whispered back, then blushed darkly. Why did I just say that?

"And I don't think I'll stop wanting you," he replied. I smiled, shivering again as he claimed my mouth. His hands slid over my back, while mine slid over his chest and stomach. His lips trailed down my neck and I sighed, then gasped when his hands slid across my bare stomach. Our lips met again and our tongues did brief battle before I pulled away, smiling a little at him.

"Guess we better get to my house before my parents worry," I said. He nodded and we gathered his things, heading out the door and to catching the bus to my house. He kissed me again a few houses down from my house and I smiled. "Come on...Uri," I told him, dragging him up the front steps into my house.

"What?" he asked as I opened the front door.

I blushed, looking down. "Uri...I found it last night...it means 'My Light,'" I muttered. He smiled, touching my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"I like it," he said softly. I smiled and entered the house.

"Mom! Dad!" I called. I entered the kitchen and saw a note taped to the refrigerator and smiled when I read it. "They went to get a pizza, should be back soon," I told him as he came up behind me.

"So what are we supposed to do while their gone?" he asked, placing his hands on my hips.

I laughed, looking at him. "Make up the couch for you," I said. He groaned as I walked away and gathered the bedding to put on it. "Come on Uri," I called. He helped me make the couch bed-like and when we finished I heard the front door open. I looked up, smiling when I saw my parents entering with...three boxes of pizzas? "What's with all the food?" I asked.

"We ran into a few of your friends and they wanted to come over for dinner. And since it's Friday, we agreed, they'll be staying the night as well," Mom replied. A moment later Jeremie, Odd, aelita, and Sam entered.

"Hey!" we all said at once, laughing as we hugged. Ulrich was dragged into it even though he tried to escape. We ate in the living room, watching tv and laughing.

"Hey...wanna play DDR?" Odd asked after we finished eating.

"Sure," we agreed. He and Sam set it up, laughing and trying not to break the machine. Once it was up and running he and Sam took their positions, again, beating the game.

"Next up, Jeremie and Aelita," Odd said as he dropped down onto the sofa, pulling Sam down next to/on top of him. She sighed, resting against him before reaching over and grabbing her cup of soda.

Amazingly, Jeremie got a B and Aelita still stayed constant with an A. It must be because she has so much energy, she almost bounces, just like Odd. "Alright you two, your turn," Sam said, looking at Ulrich and me.

"I think I'll sit this one out," Ulrich said.

"Uh-uh, come on Uri," I told him, dragging him to the mats.

"Uri?" Odd asked loudly. But we were already dancing, and I couldn't answer him. Again I found myself shooting him looks, he was completely intent on the game except for the one time he caught me looking at him and gave me a small smile. We finished and our scores flashed across the screen. He got an A and I got a high B. I looked at him.

"Where'd you learn to play DDR? I never saw you do it before, except last time we were all at my house," I said as we sat next to Odd and Sam.

"This is the second time I've played," he said shrugging. We all gaped at him.

"No way!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"It's my second time playing as well," Aelita said.

"Yeah but your on a beginning level, he's already on the second or third level," Sam pointed out. "Your really good, it took me forever to master it..."

"Hey, what was that I heard you say earlier? Uri?" Odd asked, his eyes dancing.

"Nothing," I said. "Forget it Odd," I mumbled. "You guys can keep playing, I'm going to sleep." I snuggled up against Ulrich and sighed.

"I think we're all pretty tired, how about we just put a movie in?" Jeremie asked. There were sounds of agreement and the game was shut off. Dimly I heard them inserting a DVD and wondered what they picked but I was to tired to care at the moment. Ulrich wrapped his arms around me and then I was sound asleep.

**Author's Note:** Happy April Fool's Day everyone! Hope your day was full of pranks. Anyway, thanks to RenaYumi for the three hours of name searching with me and please review! Thanks a million!


	15. Saturday, September 10, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** Does anyone actually pay attention to these? I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA, OxS

**Chapter Title: **Park

**Point of View:** Ulrich's

**Author's Note:** Well I see some people are beginning to get...annoyed at me. Yes, Uri actually does mean My Light. All meanings are accurate. And as for the diagnosis...well, wait and find out. And if you don't want to do that, stop reading every chapter and skip ahead. There, that ranted, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**I** awoke early, before everyone else did and groaned. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was eight in the morning. Not fair...I wanted sleep. I began to sit up but heard a groan of protest and glanced down. Yumi was snuggled up against me and I smiled. She was beautiful, god I felt so lucky that she loved me too.

Her eyes opened slowly and she yawned, looking at me. "Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning," I reply. We sit up and survey our sleeping friends. Aelita is curled up against Jeremie, his chin resting on the top of her head. Sam and Odd are in a battle over the blankets and we laugh quietly.

"Come on, want some breakfast?" she asks. I nod and we stand, making our way into the kitchen. The sun is shining brightly outside the window and I curse it silently before helping her with the muffins she making. I finish washing the bowl right when Odd stumbles in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What smells good?" he asked, looking around the kitchen. He raised his nose, sniffing the air and Yumi laughed.

"Muffins Odd, muffins. Apple cinnamon," she told him. He grinned, going over to the oven and she hit him lightly. "Their not done yet!" she exclaimed. He mumbled something, looking threw her refrigerator.

"Well, you three are up early. Did you make breakfast?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, muffins," Yumi answered. She hugged her mom good morning as I dragged Odd away from the fridge.

"Good morning boys," Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"Good morning," we replied. I sat down at the table as Odd paced.

"Can I have some cereal?" he asked.

"Of course, you know where everything is," she replied, cutting fresh fruit. Odd grinned, looking through the selection of bowls before picking the biggest one and grabbing a box of cereal and milk.

The others woke up right when Yumi was pulling the muffins out. She put them in a basket, setting them on the table and Odd grinned, reaching for it. Sam hit him and he whimpered. "Come on Sammy, I was only going to take one," he complained.

"Sure..." she replied, rolling her eyes. "I know you Odd, you were going to take _all_ of them. And if we were lucky, we would've had one to share." He smiled innocently and she rolled her eyes.

Mr. Ishiyama entered at that moment. "Hm...Breakfast smells great," he said.

"The kids did it," Mrs. Ishiyama commented as she set the fruit on the table.

"So it's toxic then?" he asked. Yumi and I glared at him as the others laughed. "What are you six going to do today?" he asked, sitting at the table.

"We were thinking of going to the park," Yumi answered. He nodded, commenting about the weather as I picked at my food.

"Ulrich, aren't you going to eat?" Jeremie asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Not really that hungry," I reply.

"Oh come on, the muffins aren't toxic," Yumi joked. I laughed and ate a few bites before giving the rest to a very happy Odd. How come he can eat so much and still be so skinny?

"The food's really good!" Aelita exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah guys, it's delicious," Sam said.

We finished with breakfast and got ready, heading down the street to the park. Yumi had grabbed a backpack filling it with sandwiches and drinks before we left. And Odd brought a frisbee, even though Kiwi wasn't here. We found a spot under an old oak tree and gathered there. The sun was bright and the leaves gleamed red and gold and the sky was a deep blue.

"It's so pretty here," Aelita sighed. She laid back on the bed of crackling leaves, looking up at the sky. Jeremie smiled, running his fingers through her hair and she smiled at him. "Thank you for bringing me here," she whispered.

Odd grinned, bowed to her, and kissed her hand. "Our pleasure princess," he said. We all laughed as Odd stepped back, grabbing the frisbee and started up a game. "Okay, each time you catch it you have to ask the next person you throw it to a question. If you miss, the person who threw it to you gets to ask a question," Odd explained. We agreed and he threw it to Sam, who caught it effortlessly.

She tossed it to Jeremie and he managed to catch it...just barely. "What's the lowest grade you ever got?" she asked.

"A B," he answered. He tossed the frisbee to Yumi who also caught it. "Why do you call Ulrich Uri?" he asked.

"It's...just a nickname," she replied, turning red. She threw the frisbee at Odd, a little harder than I think she intended and he missed it. He fetched it and she smiled a little. "How did you first meet Sam?"

"At a teen club. You know, the one in town. Well, we ran into each other on the dance floor," Odd explained. He picked up the frisbee and tossed it to Aelita, who also missed. "What's the most you've done with Jeremie?"

"The most...?" she asked, glancing at him confusedly.

"The most...uh...hug, kiss, french kiss, make-out...you get the picture," Odd elaborated.

She still looked confused and Jeremie leaned over, whispering something in her ear. She nodded and looked at Odd. "Kiss," she answered. Odd nodded and she tossed the frisbee at me.

It felt wrong. Like my reaction time was slow or something. I managed to catch it, but barely and I shook my head a little. It must be the heat. "Sam. How did you find out about Lyoko and Aelita?"

"Well...Odd told me about it. I talked to him later, telling him I was having weird memories, or dreams about a factory. He explained it to me and I promised not to tell anyone. I didn't either," she answered, catching the frisbee. "Yumi. What does Uri mean?"

Yumi turned red and I'm sure I did as well, which just intensified their curiosity. "It means, uh...it means my light," she mumbled. Odd fell over laughing and I glared at him. Sam, Jeremie, and Aelita tried without success to muffle their laughter and Yumi threw it at Odd. Who missed again.

"Not fair!" he complained, grabbing it. He yawned, stretching and she shook her head at him.

"What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?" she asked.

"Well, when I first transferred here, I saw Sissi from behind and thought she was you. I think that's the stupidest I've been, though that is up for debate I'm sure," he answered. We laughed and Yumi pretended to glare at him. He threw the frisbee at me and I missed it, surprising everyone including myself. "Ulrich. What were you and Yumi doing in the hotel room when we weren't there?" Odd asked..

Yumi and I exchanged glances, blushing and Odd grinned, nudging us. "We just talked..." I answered.

"And...?" Odd asked, smiling brightly.

"And we hung out."

"So you kissed."

"That's besides the point Odd," I told him. He grinned and I groaned, leaning back and throwing the frisbee. Yumi caught it and asked someone a question, I forget who. It was warm out and I yawned, suddenly feeling light headed. Which was strange since it was throbbing. I closed my eyes, welcoming the relief from the sun...

**"U**lrich...Ulrich, wake up." I awoke to Yumi leaning over me, a worried expression creasing her face. I struggled out of sleep and smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Hey, it's almost dark. We let you sleep as long as possible. The others went back to the school already. Come on," she said. I sat up, looking at the sky. Yep, it was twilight. I must've slept at least eight hours. She helped me stand, slinging the back pack over her shoulder. "Feeling better?" she asked as we walked slowly back to her house.

"Yeah...I guess so," I replied. I was still tired and I still felt ill. Not a good sign but I didn't want to worry her. Anymore than I already had. We made it back to her house just as the sun sank behind the house and her mom smiled at us.

"I was getting worried. You guys hungry?" she asked. Yumi claimed shower first and made her way upstairs to her room. I just shook my head, laying down on the sofa. I don't think I would've been able to keep anything down if I had eaten. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:** Okay, on his next point of view, the diagnosis will be made. You just have to wait until them. Check out The April Fool. It's by RenaYumi and myself (located under her panname). Thanks and please review!


	16. Sunday, September 11, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** OxS

**Chapter Title:** Hanging Out

**Point of View:** Odd's

**Author's Note:** So..I'm alternating now. Yay! Hope your all happy.

**S**o we were all worried over Ulrich. Even the teachers had noticed he had been absent recently. I was stopped at least five times on my way out of the school by this-or-that administrator. I pulled my jacket closer to me as I made my way down the street to Sam's house. We had agreed to meet at her house since no one would be home.

No, not for those reasons, get your mind cleaned! We were going to _attempt_ to make Ulrich a Get Well Soon cake. Even though he seemed to be doing better, it's an excuse to eat cake. I arrived at her house fifteen minutes later and knocked on the door. She opened it, grinning and we hugged, entering the house.

"Ready to start cooking?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Sure. Can't wait," I answered. We made our way into the kitchen where she'd set up the ingredients. "What first?"

"Hand washing," she answered. We scrubbed up and got to work on deciphering the recipe.

"Your sure this will taste good?"

"Every time my grandmother made it, it tasted good," she answered, smiling.

"Yeah...Well, we aren't exactly your grandmother," I pointed out. She shrugged and ate some of the batter. "Cheater!" I exclaimed.

"What! You've had some too!" she yelled. Busted... I shrugged and a flour battle ensued. The end results: me - covered, Sam - covered, kitchen - a mess. "Your helping me clean this."

"Uh...I'm not good at cleaning," I replied.

"Doesn't matter, get to work!"

I just laughed pulling her close and giving her a floury kiss. She kissed me back and I tasted flour, icing, and cake batter, and Sam. A very good combination. She pulled back after a moment and we grinned at each other. "Helping. Cleaning," she said. I nodded and we got to work, looking like two ghosts cleaning a ghost kitchen.

**"Y**ou sure she said it was alright?" Sam asked for the umpteenth time as we walked up Yumi's drive.

"Yes Sam, she said to bring it over. The key's under the mat so all we have to do is unlock it," I answered. She reached under the mat, unlocking the door and we entered the house. It was strange being here alone but Yumi and Ulrich should be back from the hospital soon. Within fifteen minutes if there were no complications in his testing. Recently the doctors discovered that he was having a low blood count. Anemia had set in. Not a good sign.

So maybe he wasn't as "better" as we wanted him, but he was getting better.

At that moment the front door opened and we heard Yumi and Ulrich. We slipped out, going up and hugging him. "Surprise!" we yelled.

"What?" Ulrich asked, looking at us. He looked pale and I wondered briefly if maybe Sam had been right and we shouldn't have come but I pushed the thought out of my head.

"Come on, we made you some poison! Er...I mean, cake!" I exclaimed. He laughed and Yumi smiled as we went into the kitchen.

"Where's Jeremie and aelita?" Yumi asked as we cut the cake.

"They couldn't make it. Not sure why...didn't give a definite answer," I answered. They nodded and we fell to talking as we dug in. "Wow this actually turned out good!" I exclaimed.

"Odd!" Sam exclaimed. She upended the plate I was holding so that it hit me in the face. They laughed and I glared. It didn't have the desired affect because of the frosting though.

"Good look for you Odd," Ulrich told me. I stuck my tongue out, licking the icing within reach. That brought another round of laughter and I just sighed, wiping the remaining remnants of cake from my face and getting myself another piece.

**A**n hour later Sam and I left Yumi's. "Ulrich looks better," Sam commented. I nodded, not really believing her forced words. We both knew that he was looking sicker and as far as we knew the doctors weren't any closer to discovering his diagnosis.

"I'll see you later, right?" I ask.

"Right. First thing tomorrow I'll wake you up," she said, smiling. We kissed goodbye and she headed home. I wandered around for awhile before heading back to school, staying away from faculty and certain students. CoughSissiCough. Finally I went to Jeremie's dorm but he wasn't there and I didn't want to try Aelita's in case I ram into Sissi or Jim. Instead I went back to my room and played with Kiwi for a bit before actually studying. I was that worried.

**Author's Note:** How'd you like it? Let me know. Thanks to RenaYumi for her help and the songs. I love them!


	17. Monday, September 12, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** JxA

**Chapter Title:**

**Point of View:** Jeremie's

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But I have a good reason. I was busy. Lame, but true. Anyway, here's the new chapter!

**I** had pulled a few, actually quite a lot, of strings and gotten Aelita a room in the school. It wasn't fair to rely on Yumi's parent's hospitality. And this made it easier on all of us. Aelita was so amazing, and I mean it too. She fell right in with the world, experiencing the _now_ and waiting not worrying about the past or the future. Of course there were the melancholy moments in which we would talk about her and XANA and Lyoko. I guess in a way I was selfish for dragging her out of Lyoko, but it was for the best. And she belonged here, in the real world, though up until a few weeks ago, Lyoko _was_ the real world to her. I like to believe that she belongs with me.

We'd all made a pact, don't talk about XANA, don't go near the Factory, and don't start up the computer again. Pretty simple, right? But it wasn't. I mean, we'd spent so much time there. So much of our life was spent on fighting off XANA and now it's all gone. Poof, just like that. And the Factory, it was like a second home to us. We'd had a lot of adventures there, mainly bad ones, but still, in a way, fun.

I hate it when I get like this. It's pointless, it all happened in the past. And this is the now. With Aelita only a few feet away from me. It's lunch and I see Odd sitting at the table, a tray of food in front of him, piled high with fats and junk. I shake my head, getting my food and sit down next to Aelita. "No Ulrich again?" I ask, biting into my salad.

Odd pauses and swallows. "Nope. He's staying at Yumi's, I think her mom's watching over him right now. And she's making up a test," he replied. I nodded and Aelita looked at us.

"I still don't understand. This..._virus_ he has...it's not like XANA?" Aelita asked.

"No, it's viral. Meaning it's inside him. It's from biological factors, not electronic," I told her. I tried to explain it but let's face it, I'm only thirteen. Not much I can do in explaining. "Ask your science teacher for a more in-depth explanation."

"Alright. He'll be alright though?"

"We hope so. They, the doctors, need to find the cause of the virus. Once they find that they can pretty much diagnose and treat it." I fiddled with the olives (I hate olives) and she took them, smiling.

Odd gave us a grin, finishing up with his lunch. Amazing that he ate all that before we even finished ours. And it was about a fourth of his combined. "Sam and I made him a cake and brought it over yesterday. He seems to be feeling better but he looks terrible," Odd said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not good. Yumi's looking pretty bad herself. I think all this is wearing her down too. I hope whatever he has she doesn't get," Odd added. He stood, giving us a little wave and tossed his food, exiting the cafeteria.

"Jeremie...could we get what Ulrich has?" Aelita asked.

"No, most unlikely. But not completely out of the question. It really depends on _what_ he has and _how_ it spreads. If it's through contact, we probably have it already. Fluids, most unlikely, though Yumi could still get it..." I trailed off as I caught sight of a familiar form making her way over to us.

"Jeremie...Aelita..." Sissi sat down in Odd's now-vacant seat, her head in her hands. She sighed heavily and Aelita and I exchanged looks.

"What do you want Sissi?" I asked finally.

"Look, I know you guys don't care for me but..." she paused as if waiting for us to contradict her. When we didn't she only sighed again, more heavily. "I know something's wrong with Ulrich. He hasn't been in school for almost a week. Could you just...could you give this to him?" she asked. She fished something out of her purse and placed it on the table. It was a plain, white envelope. "It's a Get Well card," she explained.

"Sure Sissi," Aelita replied. She smiled, taking the card and putting it in her bag. "I'll be sure he gets it. I'm sure he'll appreciate your thoughts." I kicked her under the table and she trailed off, smiling still. Sissi seemed satisfied with that and stood quickly, making her retreat back to Nicholas and Herb. "Why'd you do that?"

"It's Sissi. And you know he won't even read it!"

"Well I can't say _I'm sure he'll hate it_. I mean come _on _Jeremie, that's mean. I'm not like that!" Aelita protested, looking at me. I smiled at her.

"Yeah I know, and that's what I like most about you," I told her. She grinned, hugging me and I hugged her back. I felt her kiss my cheek and my face grew hot as I blushed. However, it was nice. That is until Jim came over, yelling at us to break it up. He has _perfect _timing.

**Author's Note:** Okay, not much, but I hope you liked it. I promise I'll start updating regularly again soon!


	18. Tuesday, September 13, 2005

1**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko unfortunately

**Pairings:** JxA

**Chapter Title: **Real

**Point of View: **Aelita's

**Author's Note: **Okay...see...back on track. I'm doing good! Anyway, I was thinking of doing a chapter from each of their pov's from now on. Including Sissi and Sam. Let me know what you think!

**S**chool was wonderful. Earth was wonderful. Everything was wonderful. Except for what was wrong with Ulrich. Jeremie has tried repeatedly to explain to me what's wrong but I don't understand completely. I don't think he does either. I love waking up each morning to a new day. And just the waking up is wonderful. I think I'm in love with the world...

However, Ulrich's been sick. And I don't love that. I don't even like it. Jeremie picks me up at my room and we meet up with Odd and Sam. Odd's always around Sam now a days. Not that that's bad. I've just never seen him hanging out with anyone, until Sam came along. Though that's unfair for me to say. I never saw much of anything until two weeks and two days ago.

They're all talking and joking around, lightening the mood as I drift in and out of the conversation. I never really contribute, instead I ten to take everything in. Though I can be quite talkative at times. A butterfly flutters around a flower and I pause, just watching as the sun catches on the wings. "Aelita?"

I look up and smile at Jeremie who's stopped as well, watching me. "Sorry, it's just so..._beautiful_..." I tell him. He nods, smiling and I join them. They pick up their conversation again as I just drift, looking around at all that nature has made. This stuff is _real._ As in made by nature. Me...what exactly am I? I'm not real, but I'm not synthetic...anymore. I shake my head as we walk up the path to Yumi's house.

Ulrich took up residence here where Yumi's mom can keep an eye on him. Better than the hospital, but still under constant supervision. And the impression I got last time I saw Ulrich around Yumi's parents wasn't that good. Or at least between him and her dad. Odd rings the doorbell a couple of times and we stand there, suddenly silent.

"Hey guys," Yumi says as she opens the door. She smiles at us and we smile back. "Come on in. We're in the kitchen."

We follow her inside and I smell something cooking. It smells good. "What's that?" I ask.

"It's bread. We're making banana and pumpkin bread," Yumi answered. She led us into the kitchen. Ulrich was standing, or leaning, against the counter, facing us. He smiled but his skin looked paler than the last time I saw him and he had dark smudges under his eyes. He looked thinner too.

"Yo Ulrich, my man!" Odd exclaimed. He bounded right over, grinning. It was what we needed to break the silence. "So she's domesticating you?"

"Yeah Odd. One little step at a time," Ulrich replied. We all laughed and Sam walked over, hugging him.

"Glad to see your learning something useful. Then again, Odd may exploit your talents if you prove to be any good," Sam said. He laughed and Odd attempted to look indignant.

"We miss you at school," Jeremie said. "Though your probably enjoying it..."

"Yeah, movies, sleeping, doing nothing. It's great." I smiled brightly at him, attempting to say something that wasn't bad but nothing came to mind. Instead, I just took a fingertip full of batter and tried it.

"It tastes great!"

"Wait till you have the _cooked _product," Yumi said. We laughed again and slowly the tension eased from the room. But it was waiting at the door for us. We sat, eating chips and drinking soda and I once again observed. Yumi was looking paler than normal and she also had dark smudges under her eyes. But not as bad as Ulrich. Was she getting sick too? She moved more rigidly, like every movement took concentration.

**"S**ee you tomorrow," Yumi said. She hugged each of us good bye and we waved, walking back to Kadic.

"Is she sick too?" I asked.

"No...Just tired," Jeremie told me. I nodded and took his hand. It felt so good to be able to touch him. To be able to know that he was right down the hall at night. That we were _real._

"Then could he be tired?" I asked.

"I wish. One thing he isn't is tired," Odd told us. "Anyway, catch ya later! I'm walking Sam back!" he called. They branched off and Jeremie and I continued on to the school.

"I'll see you at dinner?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Sure, see you then," he replied. I nodded and went towards the girl's dorm rooms. I just wanted to be alone and think about things for awhile. Because suddenly I realized what being real meant: you may get to live, but in the end...everyone has to die.

**Author's Note:** Well that was harder to do then I expected. Anyway, please Review. Thanks!


	19. Wednesday, September 14, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** Sick of these...this is my last one (I think...) I don't own Code Lyoko. Never have. Never Will.

**Pairings:** OxS

**Chapter Title:** Sam

**Point of View:** Sam's

**Author's Note:** So I lied a little...I'm trying to stay on-target but I have a MAJOR art project due (tomorrow) and I'm barely through it. So yeah. Hope you all forgive and enjoy. And one other thing. I love getting reviews, honestly I do. However if your going to review me to tell me my story is to dark and that the next chapter is going to determine whether or not you'll read it, I want you to know that I saw screw you. I'm not writing this for you. I'm writing it for me and certain other reviewers (looks at reviewers, you know who you are) that enjoy reading it. If you don't like it and don't want to just stop reviewing, then just say nicely, I'm busy so I won't be able to review. If you don't want to lie make it, It's to dark for my tastes, but what I read was good. Otherwise, just stop! That's all, now on to my new chapter. Ah...forewarning, this one _is_ slightly darker than normal.

**I** was waiting around on my front porch for Odd after school. He was coming over after class and we were going to goof off. Watch movies. Something. His presence always seems to comfort me. And lately it seemed like we were drifting away. I didn't want that to happen.

This school year has been a nightmare. Everything that could possibly go wrong has. Ulrich's sick, Yumi's on a verge of a mental meltdown, Aelita's getting depressed, Jeremie feels helpless, I got my interim grades and my parents found out I'd been skipping again. The only one who seems unaffected is Odd. But that's a facade. I can see the pain behind his eyes that he tries to help.

I sigh, pushing back on the swing harder than I intended to. The bench whacks into the railing behind and I'm thrown forward, off the seat. I land with a thud and the bench swings into my head hitting with a loud (and hurtful) _thump!_ Groaning, I pull myself up, just in time to see Odd running up the drive, grinning.

"Hey Sam!" he calls. I grin back, rubbing my head a little and hoping that he didn't see that slightly embarrassing fall...

"Hey Odd," I say as he climbs the front steps. He kisses me and I smile. I'm getting used to this. There was a time when I shrank from physical contact, but Odd's cured that phobia. Almost. I still don't like it in public. I pull him into the house and he laughs, tickling me until I'm on my knees, laughing as well. "Stop!" I gasp.

After several minutes he does and pulls me up. "So...got anything to eat?"

"You always think with your stomach, don't you?" I ask after regaining my breath. He grins and I roll my eyes. "Come on," I tell him. We enter the kitchen and he instantly spies the chocolate chip cookies sitting in the bowl. "Go ahead," I say.

He grins and I feel a momentary stab of pity for the cookies that he devours. "These are real good," he mumbles around a mouthful of cookie. I shake my head, pouring us each a glass of milk and bring the bowl to the table.

"Glad you think so." I won't tell him I skipped last class to make them for him. I'd either get hugged or reprimanded for it. Best to stay quiet. "Slow down or you'll choke. And I'd have to give you CPR."

"Maybe that's a reason for me to choke then," he replies, smiling. I smile, feeling the blush creep to my cheeks at the thought. And the ones that seem to follow on their own after it.

_Bad...bad Sam_, I tell myself firmly, pushing the thoughts from my mind. "Got a new movie," I tell him.

"Really? What?"

"Darkness. Supposed to be a real spooker."

"Sounds like it." He gets up, pops a bag of popcorn and then carries the bowl of popcorn, plate of cookies, and the glasses of milk into the living room. Talented. I insert the movie and close the blinds, making it nice and dark.

"I warn you that I'm a bit jumpy with these kinds of movies," I say as the previews start.

"That's okay. I don't mind." He pulls me over and I lean against him as his arm wraps around me. Comfortable. I don't want to move...Yes I do. I turn my face quickly, at the first gruesome moment, and bury it into his shoulder. This is going to be a _long_ movie.

**"I**t looks like the two of you had fun," Dad says as he lights a cigarette. I hate smoking. It makes me nauseous. One of the reasons why I never started.

"Yeah, we watched a movie," I answer, shifting. He looks up at me and I swallow. "And worked on some music..."

"That all? And I assume you stayed down stairs the whole time?" he asks. I swallow again, this time because my mouth had gone desert dry. To late I realized my mistake.

"Well...we went up to my room, but kept the door open..." I replied, expecting the blow. Waiting for the explosion. I wasn't allowed to have anyone (especially boys) in my room if my parents (mainly my dad) weren't home. And I had broken that rule.

"Samantha!" He stands, lifting his hand and I stand my ground. If I run, it makes it worse. I bite my lip as I watch his hand come closer. It's big and callused. His nails are cracked and dry. I despise that hand. It connects with my jaw and I fall back into the counter, involuntarily reaching up to rub it. "Do you do this to annoy me?" he demands. I just stay quiet, glaring defiantly at him.

It costs me dearly to do that.

**I** crawl into bed later that night. I had rubbed a cream on to my bruises, now I only waited for him to go to bed. Then I could sneak out for a bit. Just a bit. Enough time to get some fresh air. Air that wasn't ridden with cigarette and cigar smoke. Air that was cool and refreshing.

I heard the creak of stairs and swallowed, willing myself to look asleep. My door cracked open, then closed as he made his way to their room. I was alone again. I looked at the window. So close...

I didn't have the strength to get up.

And that scared me more than anything else I think.

**Author's Note:** So maybe it is turning to the dark side...but most of my story's do. For future reference...


	20. Thursday, September 15, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings: **Um...none really

**Chapter Title:** Visiting

**Point of View: **Sissi

**Author's Note: **Okay...yeah, bad, bad Ari. Hasn't updated in Gods knows how long... Actually since April 25. That's more than two months ago. I've been busy going to my sis's swim meets and taking care of her after she cracked her head open (idiot). Oh well. Thank you to all the reviewers who have pushed me to update, especially RenaYumi who has been kicking and shoving me to update for those two long months. Please review. I'll try and update regularly now!

**I** was worried.

Amazing, isn't it? People think I can't be worried, unless it's about my stuff or myself. But that's not true. I do worry and right now, I'm worried about Ulrich. I haven't seen him in more than a week, rumors are flying all over school about what happened to him. And most of them aren't comforting.

The bell rings and I exit the class quickly, hurrying into the office. The secretary looks up at me and gives me a smile. "Hello Miss Delmas," she says.

"Hi," I reply.

"Your Father's not in at the moment, you can wait here if you want though. I'm just going to go run off some copies of these," she says, gathering up some papers and heading to the planning room. I nod, going over to the filing cabinet as soon as she's gone, rifling through the folders in there.

"Where is it...?" I mutter, quickly thumbing through the multi-colored folders. "Irving...Irimas... Here we go!" I pull out the red folder with the name Ishiyama, Yumi printed clearly at the top. I place it on the desk, opening it and looking through the papers until I find her home address and scribble it down on a sticky note. I don't care what people think or say about me. I _need_ to find out how Ulrich is.

I put the folder back behind Irimas and exit the office before the secretary, I can't remember her name at the moment, comes back in. I sling my bag over my shoulder, heading out of school and down the street to Yumi's house, double checking the sticky note every now-and-then.

**F**inally I arrive at the house. It's nice looking and I walk up the drive and knock on the front door. I'm greeted with silence and I sigh, ringing the bell. A moment later, the door opened and Yumi stood there, looking at me.

She didn't look good. I felt a momentary stab of pity for her, after all, we both faced the same thing, only she knew more about it than I did, but I quickly smirked at her. "I'm here to see Ulrich. Is he here?" I demanded.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "He's resting. He doesn't need any unnecessary disturbances," she hissed, slipping outside and closing the door securely behind her. "So, why don't you just run on back to school," she added.

"I have a right to see him," I protested. Yumi leaned back against the door, eyeing me and I sighed. "Please...I just...I want to see for myself that he's okay. Please?" I ask, hating the defeated tone my words rang with.

She stood there a moment more before opening the door and heading upstairs. I closed the door, following her into what appears to be a guest bedroom. Ulrich sat up, eyeing me and then looked at Yumi. "What's she doing here?" he asked.

She shrugged, leaning against the wall and Ulrich settled back against the pillows. They were waiting for me to speak but I couldn't help but look at Ulrich. He was so thin and his skin was taking on an ashen tinge. "You've been missing class," I said.

"No duh, figure that out all on your own?" Ulrich asked.

I winced inwardly, hating the way he could make me feel so stupid. Didn't he see that I _cared_ about him? I guess not. "Just wanted to make sure that Yumi wasn't keeping you captive," I told him. He rolled his eyes and I saw the expression mirrored on Yumi's face. I hated them at the moment for making me feel like an idiot. "Anyway, I...I brought you this," I told him, handing him a Get Well card. "Hope to see you at school."

I turned and headed down the stairs before either of them could say anything. I was closing the front door behind me when the door caught and I paused, turning around. Yumi stood there, looking more tired than I had ever seen her before. I guess both our defenses were down today.

"That was...That was really nice of you Sissi. I'm sure he appreciated it," she said quietly.

"Yeah well, I was in the store and saw it," I said, shrugging. "Yumi...What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know Sissi. And the doctors don't either."

We stood in silence awhile before I headed back to school and she went back into the house. "Hey Sissi where were you?"

I look over my shoulder and see Herb and Nicholas approaching me. "Out. Do I need to tell you my every destination?" I demanded. They shook their heads and I headed upstairs into my room. I couldn't get the picture of Yumi's defeated face or Ulrich's pale skin from my mind that night.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know, completely out of character. I tried! I really did. In some parts it kinda sounds like Sissi, in others, it doesn't. But it IS an update. Hopefully you all forgive me for my long sabbatical of writing? Please review and let me know what you think!


	21. Friday, September 16, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** Last one I'm doing so... I do **not** own Code Lyoko. This is being written for fun. Nothing more. No profit has been made. Thank-you.

**Pairings:** OxS

**Chapter Title: **Questions

**Point of View:** Odd's

**Author's Note: **First off, I want to thank the reviewers for reviewing it. Casui - I **love** getting long reviews. It makes my day (or night). Thank you for your review. Lucy McGonagle - it bugs me too. And I try not to do that. Yumi-Ulrich4ever, Casui, Shadowedstar213 - thanks for telling me that it wasn't to OOC. Lol. Renayumi - Thank-you soooo much for shoving me today to update. Cause you know I'm horrible with picking POV's. So...your help is always appreciated!

**Warning:** Slightly strange...

**I **hadn't seen Sam for awhile now and it was worrying me. Or bothering me. Or something. I don't know exactly what it was that was bugging me about it, but that's how I decided to go to her house after school.

I had dropped my things off in the room and fed Kiwi before heading to her house. I knew the way by heart now, including all the shortcuts. Ten minutes later I walked up to her front porch and rang the bell. The house was dark. Blinds closed, lights off. That was strange because she liked having the windows open.

I walked around to the back and tried to peer into the kitchen. Dark as well. Sighing, I found the spare key that she had showed me the last time we came back here. I entered the house wondering briefly if this would be considered as breaking-and-entering. It was spooky. Completely quiet and still. I don't like quiet, I'm a very loud person.

"Sam?" I called. The house creaked and again I wondered if this was a good idea. But I've always been the slightly neurotic one of our group so it's not totally unexpected that I would do this.

I took another step, hitting into the table and cursing under my breath. There was a sound upstairs that was definitely not the house creaking. "Sam?" I called again.

A moment later I heard the stairs creaking and the kitchen flooded with light. I blinked slowly and then stared. Sam smiled at me, leaning against the wall. Her eye was swollen and black and I walked over to her, lightly touching her shoulder. "What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I...I got worried. Haven't heard from you in awhile. What happened?"

"A fight. At school." She shrugged and then hugged me. "How's Ulrich?"

"He's good. No worse...no better..." I replied. I hugged her back, pulling her against me tightly. "You want to go somewhere?"

"Sure." She smiled at me and I grinned back. "Where do you have in mind?"

"I dunno. Just a walk?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied again. She grabbed her shoes and we left, heading around town.

She seemed more relaxed once she left the house, more care-free. Or rather, as care free as she ever was. "So what were you fighting about?"

"What? Oh...um...I don't know. It's all a blur. Probably something stupid," she stated dully.

"Sam?" I asked, stopping and turning her to face me. "What happened Sam?"

"Nothing Odd. Forget about it." She pulled back and continued walking.

"Sam!" I called. She didn't stop, and I followed her, grabbing her and spinning her around so that she was facing me again. "Sam, what's wrong?" I demanded. She winced, glaring at me and I paused. "Sam?"

"Forget it Odd. I...I have to get home. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She pulled back and I let her go, watching her as she made her way back to her house. I swallowed, suddenly feeling extremely hollow inside because for just a moment I had seen the fear in her eyes and I realized that she had been scared of..._me._

**Author's Note:** La de da de da. No clue where chapter came from. It just...wrote itself. So yep...there ya guys (and girls) go. Hope you all enjoyed it! Okay? Please review!


	22. Saturday, September 17, 2005

1**Pairing:** None really but kinda UxY

**Chapter Title: **Diagnosis

**Point of View:** Ulrich's

**Author's Note:** See...I told you that the next time I had Ulrich's POV I'd have the diagnosis. And I have not lied! Lol. You must all be _so_ happy right now. Hehe. Enjoy, it took forever to think up.

**Warning:** Um...just the general diagnosis might bother some people...

**D**ad pulled up outside the Ishiyama's house right on time. My ever punctual father. I sighed, walking out to the car and got into the backseat, pulling on the seatbelt and fastening it securely.

"How are you feeling Ulrich?" Mom asked. She turned in her seat and pressed the back of her hand to my forehead before I could stop her.

"I"m fine mom," I muttered, moving away from her cold hand. She gave me a tired smile and I managed to give her one back. Dad still remained silent.

He took us straight to the hospital, somehow managing to hit _all_ the green lights, and parked the car carefully. "Come Ulrich," he said, getting out and leading the way into the building. Why did I feel like I had magically switched places with Kiwi and was now the dog?

"Mr. Stern, Dr. Richardson is awaiting you in his office. Just follow this hall to the end and it'll be right in front of you," the receptionist told us, smiling brightly.

Dad continued to lead the way and Mom put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. It didn't make me feel any better. We entered the office, it was white like the rest of the hospital with baize carpets and framed photos of those old fashioned ships sailors used to sail to America. Dr. Richardson sat behind a large, paper-populated desk and stood when we entered, smiling and shaking hands with Dad, then me, then Mom.

"Please, have a seat," he told us, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. They were an off-white too.

"You mentioned on the phone that you had news." It wasn't a question, it never is with Dad, it was always a statement.

Dr. Richard's smile faded and he nodded, sitting down once again and moving some of the files around on his desk before looking up at us again. "The results of our tests have turned up nothing conclusive. Or at least, that's what we thought for a long time because we didn't know what we were looking for. However, now that we have seen, and found, it, it's hard to believe that we didn't think of it before. Though, you said that you had no history of it in your family.

"Are you familiar with the term _Acute lymphoblastic leukemia?_ It is the most common form of leukemia that is found in children. Normally much younger which leads us to believe that Ulrich has had this for sometime and it has gone undiagnosed." He paused and let this sink in and I saw Mom bury her face in her hands, crying quietly. Dad continued to stare straight ahead, waiting for the doctor to continue.

"The physical exam turned up nothing that seemed overly unusual for a boy his age. Especially since he regularly partakes in both soccer and martial arts. And each test that we did showed nothing overly irregular individually. However, once we combined the results of the physical exam, complete blood count, blood chemistry studies, and the chest x-ray, we got our end product. If you still have doubts then we can continue the testing, taking a bone marrow aspiration and biopsy and then cytogenetic analysis or immunophenotyping on the marrow and blood taken. But we, I, am fairly certain that Ulrich is suffering from ALL."

Dad nodded calmly as Mom sniffled and searched in her purse for a tissue. "What does this mean then doctor?" he asked.

"It means, that with your permission, we start treatment immediately. Which means that Ulrich will probably be missing quite a few days of school because of it," Dr. Richardson explained. "We will also need to run more tests, to see if the cancer has spread to the spinal column, the testicles, or any other part of the body. There are three main tests that will need to be used.

"The lumbar puncture is where we collect cerebrospinal fluid from the spinal column. You may be more familiar with it's other name, the spinal tap? It's where we stick a needle into the spinal column. The next one is the chest x-ray where we take an x-ray of all of the organs and bones inside the chest. To see if any of them have been infected as well.

"The last one that we will focus on is the testicular biopsy where we will remove cells or tissues from the testicles to view under the microscope for any sign of cancer. No need to worry about that though because we only do that if there is a reason to be alarmed from the physical exam," Dr. Richardson continued.

"I must admit that I'm not an expert in this field. I can only tell you the tests you will need. That is why I am referring you to an excellent doctor and friend of mine who specializes in ALL. Her name is Lilian Portman and she is a pediatric oncologist. That is as much as I know about ALL though, so let me write her number down and I hope you will get in contact with her immediately. Time is of the essence." He scribbled a number, name, and address down and handed the paper to Dad.

"I hope that everything goes well for you Ulrich and I only wish that we had caught this sooner."

He stood then, shaking hands with us and we left the office. "Does this mean I'm going to die?" I asked as we walked to the car.

"Oh course not honey," Mom said. She stopped, turning around and hugging me tightly. "Your going to be just fine. Just fine. We'll call this Dr. Portman and get you started on all your treatments..." she trailed off, turning away from me to hide her tears but I could still see them.

"I suppose we'll have to notify both the school and your friends," Dad commented and I froze, looking at him.

"Let me tell them. Please. Alone."

He turned and looked at me, sighing a little and for the first time I saw how tired he really was. "Alright Ulrich. I'm sorry son," he said, letting his hand rest on my shoulder as we reached the car.

"Can I walk back?"

"Ulrich...I don't think that's such a good idea..." Mom began but Dad hushed her.

"Sure. Just call the Hotel when you get to Yumi's to let us know you got back alright. Okay?" he asked. I nodded and Mom began to protest as I walked away but Dad hushed her again. "He just needs to think. It's a lot on his plate."

**"H**ey," Yumi said as I entered the house.

"Hey," I replied.

"How was the doctor's, did he have anything new?" she asked, smiling at me. She was stretched out on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn on the end table next to her.

"No. Nothing new. I'm gonna need to go to another doctor for more tests now," I told her, shrugging. She sighed and I smiled at her. "I'll be right back, I need to go call my parents, let them know I made it here in one piece," I said.

"Sure," she replied, shrugging.

I slipped away upstairs, calling the Hotel and leaving a message at the front desk before sitting there, looking at my phone. More specifically at the number one for which I had programmed Odd's number for speed dial. Finally I shook my head, deciding to tell them all later. I dropped the phone on the bed and went downstairs, joining Yumi on the sofa. But I couldn't concentrate on the movie. I just kept looking at her, wondering how she would react to the news. Wondering how she would react to the fact that I could be dying and there was no going back in time to change that fact.

**Author's Note:** Yes. I am evil. Yes. I know that. Yes. You will review. Lol. I'm wacko, but this is what matched the symptoms that popped into my head. So...here you go. Let me know what you think, okay? Please review!


	23. Sunday, September 18, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Island_

**Pairing:** JxA

**Chapter Title:**Time Together

**Point of View: **Jeremie

**Author's Note:** I feel like I haven't been mentioning Jeremie and Aelita enough. So for all you JxA lovers out there, this is dedicated to you and I hope you enjoy it! And may I also add that _anyone_ with ideas for a chapter...please tell me. Lol. Sorry for the delay...my internet's been faulty and I've been busy. :sigh:

**Warning: **My insanity reigns supreme! Muahahahahaha. Okay...I'm done.

**W**e hadn't been hanging out much, Aelita and myself, besides an occasional study session, lunch, or class. So that seems like a lot of hanging out, but it wasn't like what it used to be. Before, whenever I had been unable to sleep, I could contact Lyoko and talk to her. But that was exactly 23 days ago. Over three weeks ago. Nearly a month.

It was a grey day as we made our way into town. We decided to go see a movie. It was some sci-fi movie called _The Island_ which didn't look to promising to me actually. Usually sci-fi movies are either fantastic with their special effects, or horrible. There's really no in-between. But the preview fascinated Aelita so we decided to go and see it.

Surprisingly, I found the movie enjoyable. Granted, some moments were a bit to cliché for my tastes, but overall it was a pretty good movie. And Aelita enjoyed it. That's what really counts, right?

We exited the theater, throwing away our empty cups in the nearest trash can, and paused. The sky had finally opened up and a heavy drizzle was falling, making the sidewalks slick. I glanced at Aelita and she smiled. "It looks so beautiful. It's called _rain_ right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Like what happened a few weeks ago. Except, this is a drizzle, not a storm," I told her. She grinned looking at me, her eyes bright.

"Can we go out in a _drizzle?_ Or do we have to stay indoors like with a storm?" she asked.

"We can go out in it," I told her.

She grinned wider and we made our way down the street, heading back to the school. "Oh! It's cold!" she cried out when the water hit her. I laughed and she giggled, twirling around and lifting her face so the drops landed on her face. "Your world is so much better than mine was. You get to experience...so many more things..."

"Yeah," I replied, smiling at her. She twirled down the sidewalk ahead of me, laughing and I continued to smile, watching her. She was so innocent, and just plain...fascinated with the "real" world. A couple of people hurrying past gave us smiles when they saw her and she grinned back at them.

We crossed the street and entered Kadic, heading to the dorms. The wind had picked up, driving the rain under the awnings and overhangs, drenching the sidewalks. The courtyard and walkways were deserted, which was to be expected. After all, not everyone was insane enough to be outside at this time.

I caught her when she slipped on a particularly drenched part of the sidewalk and she smiled at me. "Oops," she mumbled, making us both laugh. "Thanks for taking me to the movies Jeremie. It was really nice to just...spend time with you," she said, smiling.

"Your welcome. I had a great time too," I told her. She grinned, pulling back and going over the door leading into the girls dorm.

"I'll see you later then? I have a...report to do. Thanks again," she said, kissing my cheek and heading into the girls dorm. I grinned, heading back to my own room.

**Author's Note:** I admit, I'm not good with JxA fluff. Hence my request at the beginning on any ideas for chapters. If you leave me an idea and I use it, then I shall credit you. :grin: Please feed the authoress ideas! Pretty please? Let me know what you think, k? And yes...I know...short.


	24. Monday, September 19, 2005

1**Claimer:** Jace is a character from my own imagination. I doubt you'll take him, but just in case, I'm laying claim to him.

**Pairing:** None really.

**Chapter Title:** Confusion

**Point of View:** Yumi

**Author's Note:** I'm updating again! Lol. You all must be so proud of me. I can officially say that Sunday-Friday/Saturday (17th-22nd) I will not update because I will not be here and severely doubt that I'll be able to get internet access where I'm going. So I'll try to update everyday this week to make up for it. But I'll be packing and shopping, so I dunno how that'll work. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**S**omething was different with Ulrich. Something was...wrong. But I couldn't exactly pin-point what it was. After all, so many things were wrong now-a-day. I sighed as I tapped my pencil on the desk again.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

He'd been more quiet these past couple of days. Ever since he'd gotten back from the Hospital. More of a ghost then anything else. Quieter, more reserved, he didn't even brighten up yesterday when Odd dropped by with Kiwi. Just gave a tired smile and reached down to pet Kiwi.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

His parents arrived early this morning, before I left for first class, and took him somewhere. They said it was to the doctors, but the Hospital doesn't open this early. Or at least, Dr. Richardson's hours don't start until sometime around noon unless there's an emergency. And I didn't think Ulrich's condition counted as an emergency. Well, actually, in my opinion, it did, but it hadn't gotten any worse as far as I could see. Granted, he was eating less than normal...

_Tap...tap..._

"The bell rang. Class is over."

I looked up, startled and then smiled a little. "Sorry, preoccupied. Thanks for letting me know though," I said, smiling. The guy that had addressed me smiled back. "I'm sorry, but...do I know you?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm new here. Just transferred in today actually," he replied. He held out his hand, smiling again. "Name's Jace Maxwell. I'm from the U.S.," he said.

"Yumi Ishiyama," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Is everything alright, you looked a bit...preoccupied during class. Or do you usually daydream during math?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Really. Just like you said, a bit preoccupied," I replied, giving a little shrug. We exited the class and I sighed, noticing how empty the halls were. "So how long since school let out?" I asked.

He checked his watch and shrugged. "About...fifteen minutes I guess. Maybe twenty, I think my watch is slow." I groaned as we entered the courtyard and saw Odd hanging upside down from one of the benches.

He pulled himself up, grinning and waving, when he saw me. I smiled back and made my way over to him, not noticing or really caring if Jace followed or not. "Hey Yumi, you get held after?"

"No. I was...lost in thought, Jace alerted me to the fact that class ended. Or I might have been there all night," I joked.

"Jace? Who's Jace?" Odd asked, looking confused as he sat on the top bar of the bench.

"He's..." I trailed off as I looked around the courtyard behind me. "He was the guy that I was walking with," I replied, confusion running through me.

"Yumi, hate to break it to you, but I only saw you. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Odd. I'm good. I guess we should head over to Jeremie's dorm, huh? We're still doing the study session, right?" I asked, rambling on.

"Yeah, last I heard. You sure your okay?"

"Um-hm," I replied, not really listening to him. He gave me another look as we made our way to Jeremie's dorm.

**"H**ow was school?" Mom asked when I entered the house. She was just setting out the plates for dinner and I shrugged a little, looking around.

"It was okay...Where's Ulrich? And dad?" I asked curiously.

"Dad's working late. Ulrich's mother called. She said that he's staying at the hospital tonight for observation. And not to worry. He'll more-than-likely be back tomorrow afternoon," Mom explained. She smiled at me, brushing back her hair.

"Oh," I replied. I sat down at the table and Mom set out the yakisoba and onigiri. "Dinner looks good," I told her.

"It better, I worked on it all day," she laughed. I laughed along, it took my mind off of the strange things that had been happening recently. "Did you and your friends get a lot of studying done today?"

"Yeah, we finished our homework too," I told her.

We made idle chitchat the rest of the meal and then I went upstairs to my room. It wasn't that late, only about 8:30, but I suddenly felt exhausted. I don't think I even made it to the bed, I was already sound asleep.

**Author's Note:** For those of you that don't know here's a description of the food she ate:

_Yakisoba_: Fried or deep fried Chinese style noodles served with vegetables, meat, and ginger.

_Onigiri_: Rice balls made of cooked rice and usually wrapped with a nori seaweed. They are slightly salted and often contain some additional food in the center, for example an umeboshi (pickled Japanese apricot), katsuobushi (dried bonito shavings), tuna or salmon.

Let me know what you think. Please Review! Thanks!


	25. Tuesday, September 20, 2005

1**Pairing:** None

**Chapter Title:** Jace

**Point of View:** Jace

**Author's Note:** Wowza! I'm on a roll! Lol. This chapter completely self-wrote itself. I can admit freely that I have absolutely no idea where this story is taking itself so please bear with me. Please?

**Warning:** My mind wrote it. What else is there to say to that...?

**Y**umi was out of it again during Math, but she pulled herself out of it towards the end of class, which was good because the Professor started to look annoyed. I continued to watch her quietly from my seat a couple of rows back and to the right. She was completely oblivious, glancing out the window or idly writing or tapping her pencil against her paper.

The bell rings loudly, startling her, and her head snaps up sharply. She relaxes, gathering her things and quickly leaving class. I follow more slowly, watching her pick her way through the crowds of students in the Hall, making her way outside again.

"Jace."

The voice is quiet, at my shoulder, and I turn expectantly, smiling at the red-headed girl next to me. "Bryna," I state quietly. Then pause as she raises an eyebrow at me. "No, wait...your...Carra, aren't you?" I ask quietly.

"Very good Jace." She smiles at me and then looks down the hall, catching sight of Yumi as she pushes out through the doors. "Have you...told her?"

"No. Not yet. She doesn't need to know...just yet," I tell her. She nods, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll see you at home."

She's gone in an instant, mixing in with the other students and I sigh, turning away. "Yo Jace my man! Ready for a round of basketball?" I look up and smile as one of the kids in my gym class, Nathan, waves me over.

"Sure man, if your ready to be pulverized," I tell him. We laugh amiably, making jokes back and forth as we walk over to the gym.

**I**t's nearly dark by the time I leave the school, heading home. I have my backpack slung over my shoulder, walking carefully down the streets, making careful calculations and observations to make sure I didn't get lost.

I turned down a street, pausing and looking at the houses that lined it on both sides. They were all white, with clean lawns and trimmed hedges. Talk about _Stepford _in the flesh. Not my street. I sigh again, looking around at my surroundings, trying to see where I'd missed my turn.

I ended up backtracking about three streets down and making my way from there. It was dark by the time I got home. The lights were on inside, but the car was gone and I shrugged, dropping my stuff on the hall floor and wandering around, looking at the various objects that were scattered around the house.

The cardboard boxes were still sitting against the far wall in the livingroom, waiting to be unpacked and put away. And the kitchen was a mess as cabinets were being built-in and a pizza box sat on the table admist a sea of books, stuffed animals, papers, pencils, and pens. I walked over, getting a slice and noticed the note taped to the lid.

_Jace: _

_Took kids to store. Be back later. Hope you had a good day. _

_Love Mom._

That meant that I had the house to myself. Peace and quiet... A rare thing in a house full of kids. I grabbed my bag from where I dropped it, making my way up the stairs to my room and collapsed on my bed. Turning on the stereo and listening to whatever Rock CD was in it. I just needed to be lost for awhile. That was all.

I closed my eyes, leaning back and folding my arms under my head. All I could picture though, was Yumi's face. Not something I needed at the moment. Not something I needed at all...

There was the sound of a door banging open downstairs and I closed my eyes. So much for peace and quiet...

**Author's Note:** Let me know what you think! Okay? Pretty please with sugar on top?


	26. Wednesday, September 21, 2005

1**Pairing:** OxS

**Chapter Title:** The contest

**Point of View:** Sam

**Author's Note:** Uhm...I'm updating! Woot! Three times in a row? Or is it four...? I don't remember. Lol. Hope you enjoy.

**Warning:** 20 minutes of sleep and four sodas...

**"S**am, see me after class, I have a few things to discuss with you," Mr. Dubois said as he passed my desk. I sighed, slumping down and running my fingers through my hair.

_What does he want this time?_ I asked silently. He continued to circle the class, commenting on the different art projects that were being worked on and I glanced at the clock. It was 2:50, only ten minutes more until class - school - ended.

One of the girls at my table, Gina, sneered at me. "Going to get a monthful of detention again? Probably for that stunt you pulled last week," she hissed at me. I rolled my eyes, sitting up straighter and focusing on something I'd been sketching. Gina gave me another of her looks, then smirked at the paper. "Is _that_ your art project? It'll never pass."

"Leave me be Gina, I already did it," I told her. She gave me a disbelieving look and I shrugged, going back to my drawing. It was a tree. A lone tree that was bare, with a vine curling around it's base, climbing higher, choking with each wrap-around it did.

The bell rang suddenly and there was a general mass movement as students put away their supplies and grabbed their stuff, leaving. Gina shot me one last look and I sighed, grabbing my bag and going over to Mr. Dubois's desk. "You, wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes Sam." He sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his nose, then smiled at me. "That art project you submitted, the collage, I entered it in a local contest for aspiring young photographers. And...they've awarded you first prize. There's a ceremony and everything at another school, Kadic, do you know it?"

"Yeah, I know it," I mumbled.

"Well, it takes place this Friday. It's a nice event and they'll award you with a prize and trophy. Here's the official letter if you want to show it to your parents. You can invite anyone you want to," he explained to me. I nodded again and shifted my bag.

"Anything else?"

"Sam..." he sighed and I stiffened, looking at him. "Is everything alright at home. You seem...to be suffering lately. More quiet, withdrawn, than usual. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Everything's fine," I snapped. I took the letter and stormed out of the classroom, going and getting the stuff I needed from my locker, before I headed home.

**I** unlocked the front door, entering and dropping my bag in the closet, heading into the kitchen. I was scanning the letter as I made my way to the refrigerator and searched around for a yogurt.

"Hi Sam."

I gasped, spinning around. Odd was leaning against the back wall of the kitchen. I hadn't even noticed him. "Odd! You startled me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. Haven't seen you in awhile..." he said.

I swallowed as he walked over to me, then smiled. "Want something to eat?"

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong," I say, setting the paper down on the counter and turning back to the fridge. I searched through and finally settled on watermelon, pulling it out and deciding to cut it up and maybe add some strawberries, or blueberries, or...

My thoughts are interrupted as Odd slides his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Come on Sammie, what is it?"

"Nothing Odd, nothing," I whisper, leaning back against him. He spies the letter, reaching over and picking it up. "I won a contest. My teacher entered me in it. I'm getting an award," I tell him.

"It's at Kadic," he said, surprised.

"Yeah. You want to come? It's supposed to be semi-formal attire," I told him.

"Sure," he replied, grinning. He turned me around, kissing me and I sighed, kissing him back. I had missed his kisses. I had missed him. "So...is purple considered semi-formal?" he asked.

I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder. "I don't really care. I'll just be happy that your there. The others can come to if they want," I added. I felt him nod and I smiled. "It says that they're going to display the entries before hand, in the auditorium..."

"So I'll get to see it?"

"Yeah, you'll get to see it," I told him, laughing quietly.

"Good." He kissed the top of my head and then looked at the counter. "Is that watermelon?"

I laughed, pulling away from him. "Yes Odd. It's watermelon. Want some?"

"I love watermelon..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

We joked and laughed as we ate, and I showed him some of the pictures I had taken, or drawn and he seemed to be genuinely impressed with most of them. At about 5, I walked him to the door and he kissed me good-bye.

"So...I'll talk to you before Friday then."

"Yep," I replied.

He nodded, smiling. "See ya Sammie."

"Bye Odd."

I stood, leaning against the doorframe, watching him walk backwards down the sidewalk, calling back random things to me, before disappearing around the corner. Sighing, I went back into the house, closing the door and finding the letter, bringing it upstairs and stuffing it in an old shoe-box so that the 'rents wouldn't find it.

Some things are better left unknown and unsaid.

**Author's Note:** There we go. Do you like it? I like it... Random song that maybe a few of you country fans will recognize. Anyway, please review!


	27. Thursday, September 22, 2005

1**Pairing:** None.

**Chapter Title:** Shopping!

**Point of View:** Aelita's

**Author's Note:** Well, this would've been up sooner but...a) I was lazy and b) SOMEHOW the three chapters I wrote before I left MYSTERIOUSLY disappeared off my computer. Heh. I'll blame Rhian later. Grr. Anyway, thanks to Ems for kicking me off my lazy ass to rewrite it...

**Warning:** Uhm...none really. Then again, _I_ did write it...lol.

**"M**iss Lyoko. Miss Lyoko. Miss _Lyoko_."

I jerked up, looking at the teacher. I rubbed my temples trying to figure out when I had zoned out. And why. I loved school. I loved learning. So not paying attention was not something I did often...

_"Miss_ Lyoko will you _please_ answer the question on the board?"

"Oh...right. Sorry," I muttered, blushing as I stood. I walked up to the board, looking at the formulas. It was a simple equation. To simple. I paused looking at it. "I'm sorry sir, but that's a trick question. There is no way anyone can answer that," I said, looking at the teacher.

He smiled at me, nodding. "Very good Miss Lyoko. Sit down. Try and pay attention," he said. I nodded and quickly sat down at my desk.

The bell rang and I grabbed my things, thankful that the day was over and I could hang out with everyone else. I paused again, thinking about that. I'd never been unhappy that a school day ended, but I'd never been happy that it ended either. It was more like...unhappy happiness. So, why the change?

"Aelita!"

I looked up and grinned. I hadn't even realized that I was out of the classroom until I saw Jeremie's grinning face. "Hey," I replied, walking over to him. "What's up?"

"Yumi's looking for you. Sam's invited us all to a ceremony here. And Yumi says you need new clothes," he replied. I nodded. That made sense. I seemed to _always_ need new clothes... "She's out front with Odd and Ulrich."

"Okay. I'll just set these down in my room and then I'll meet her outside," I replied.

**"H**ow about this one?" Yumi asked. She held up a dark green dress and I wrinkled my nose.

"I want something...pink. Or purple. Anything but green," I muttered, looking through some more clothes. Yumi sighed, joining me in my search. "Why do we have to dress up anyway?"

"It's a nice event. We're supposed to wear nice dresses," she replied. I nodded, then stopped.

"I want this one," I said, pulling out the dress. It was so silky and when the light hit it just right, it seemed to shimmer. And it was pale purple.

"That's great Aelita," Yumi said. She smiled at me and I grinned. I went to the changing rooms to try it on and Yumi followed me, leaning against the wall outside my stall.

"So, all we need to do now is find you an outfit, right?" I asked.

"No, I have one already," she called back.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"It's something my parents got me on their last trip to Japan. It's a dark blue dress and there's a golden dragon and curls up around it. Hard to explain, you'll see it there, don't worry," she told me.

I exited the stall, wearing the dress and looked in the mirror. It had very thin straps...I think they were called spaghetti (wasn't that a food though?) straps. I twirled once and the dress flared out. It was cut so that there were different layers. Like a...a...faeries...dress.

"That looks awesome on you," Yumi told me. I grinned, twirled once more, then went back in to change.

**"H**ow's Ulrich?" I asked. We were on our way back to Kadic after having paid for my dress and bought ice cream cones. Mine was strawberry, her's was _Rocky Road._ I regretted asking her almost immediately because her face suddenly tightened and paled. "Yumi?" I asked.

She shrugged, biting her ice cream. "I don't know. He doesn't tell me anything. Nothing at all-" her voice caught and I saw her take a deep breath. "He seems weaker. And he's always at the doctor's. Mom says he leaves right after me and doesn't get home until after school ends..." This time her voice did break and I saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Yumi?" I asked worriedly. I shifted the ice cream cone to the hand that was holding the shopping bag and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure he's okay. Yumi?"

"Thanks Aelita. I'm sorry...I'm just..." she trailed off, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sure your right and everything's fine. After all, if it wasn't, he would've told me, wouldn't he?"

"Of course," I soothed. I rubbed her back and smiled at her. "He loves you, he'd tell you if something was wrong. I'm sure he would." She smiled back at me and we paused while she regained her composure, then entered Kadic.

**Author's Note:** Well, there's another chapter! Let me know what you guys think, k?


	28. Friday, September 23, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hide and Seek. But I will say, that is one AWESOME movie!

**Pairings:** OxS, UxY, and I guess, JxA

**Chapter Title:** Ceremony

**Point of View:** Odd

**Author's Note:** Casui, this is the "event" lol. To everyone else, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Took...four hours to write a proofread and I'm still not sure that it exactly makes sense. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Insanity. Lol. Joking, kinda sappy, fluffy, mushiness. Enjoy and be warned!

I stood in front of the mirror, straightening my shirt for what must've been the-

"Odd, that's the thirteenth time you've checked you appearance in the past two minutes," Ulrich complained. Yep, that's right, he was here. He didn't exactly look...right...but he didn't look bad either. He looked ill, which he was, and he was sitting in his old desk chair, spinning slowly as he watched me.

"Sorry, just...nervous I guess," I muttered, as I turned to face him.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Your not even the one getting the award," he said. I shrugged, going and sitting on my bed, petting Kiwi nervously. He stood up on his hind legs, propping his front paws on my shoulder so that he could lick my face and I laughed a little.

"Thanks Buddy," I said, scratching his ears.

"I still can't believe your not wearing _any_ purple," Ulrich stated, shaking his head.

"Hey! I am too!" I gestured to my hair, which still had the dab or streak or whatever of purple in it. He laughed a little and then looked at the clock.

"Guess we should head on over to the auditorium," he said. I nodded, grabbing the wrapped box and putting it in my pocket, then grabbed the roses. "Don't you think that's a bit...much?"

"No way. It's her big night, she deserves to be spoiled...by me," I protested.

"Yeah, but...two dozen roses? Can you even _see_ over them?" he asked. I glared at him and opted for kicking him instead of hitting him. After all, wouldn't want to damage or drop the roses.

"Let's just _go_," I said. Ulrich laughed again, opening the door and letting me go first. We made our way downstairs and out to the auditorium. The girls were already there, as well as Jeremie.

"Hey," Ulrich said, going over and wrapping his arms around Yumi. She smiled back and I looked over at Jeremie.

"Where's Sam?"

"She's inside already. They have a special section set up for the students who placed," he replied. Then looked at me. "Have enough roses?" he teased. I sneered at him and Ulrich and Yumi laughed. If they were laughing at something they were saying to each other or at what Jeremie said was anyone's guess. I didn't want to know personally.

"Let's get our seats," Yumi said. We entered the auditorium and found seats in the middle of the middle row. I set the flowers down on a seat and Ulrich sat next to me, then Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie.

"Did you see the display of the projects?" I asked.

"No, they said that they'll be on display after the awards are given," Jeremie told me. A man in a suit walked onto the stage, standing in front of a podium and cleared his throat. Silence rang supreme in the auditorium. I scanned the crowd by the stage, looking for Sam and finally spied her.

She was sitting on the aisle and was wearing a red dress. There were gold designs over it, I couldn't make out what they were from here, and she kept shifting around nervously. "Odd, stop drooling," Ulrich hissed in my ear.

I swatted him, glaring. "I was _not_ drooling," I growled.

"Sure you weren't," Yumi laughed. I glared at them both.

"Leave me alone," I grumbled. They laughed quietly as the guy on stage began his speech.

"Good evening everyone! First I'd like to thank all of the young artists that have entered our contest. All of your projects were wonderful. Second, I'd like to thank the wonderful faculty of Kadic for allowing us to use their lovely auditorium for this ceremony!" he exclaimed into the microphone. "My name is Kevin Finnegan, and I am founder of the Finnegan House of Young Art," he added.

"Sounds stuck up to me," Ulrich muttered to us. We laughed quietly, invoking glares from the people next to us but we didn't care. Mr. Finnegan went on to talk about his Organization and the possible scholarships it offered for another few minutes.

"Now, let me introduce our winners. In the Elementary division, we shall start with third prize, second-grader, Alicia Appleton," he called.

"Poor kid," I muttered, the others nodded.

A girl about seven stood up and walked forward. She was handed a small trophy, check, and a certificate. "Second place goes to, Mr. Nathaniel Beauregarde of the fifth grade!" A boy about ten walked up to the stage and took his slightly larger trophy, check, and certificate. "And first prize goes to... third grader, Miss Alexandra Levin!" he called. A girl about eight or nine walked up and got her trophy, check and certificate.

There was a round of applause as all three children stood around their teachers who had been brought on stage and Mr. Finnegan and there was the flashing of many cameras going off. "Is it me, or does this whole event look staged?" Jeremie asked quietly.

"I agree," I replied.

"Now, onto the middle school division!" He paused as there was a ripple of applause. "Third place is Mr. Kyle McWaters of the seventh grade." An embarrassed teen climbed the steps and stood on stage. "Second place, sixth grader, Jessica Anne Wesson!" A girl with black hair joined the boy on the stage. "And first place goes to, eighth grader Lucas Jachovy," he called. A small boy with glasses joined them. They were each presented with the trophy, check, and certificate, then stood around Mr. Finnegan for the customary pictures.

"Sam's group is next," Yumi said.

"Duh," Ulrich muttered. She hit him in the arm and I smiled.

"And last, but most certainly not least, the Highschool Division. Third place, Colleen Doyle of the twelfth grade!" A girl with bright red hair climbed onto the stage. "It seems that we have a tie for second place, Miss Emily Hendrix of the tenth grade and Mr. Jason Black of the eleventh grade." A girl with blonde hair and a boy with glasses joined Colleen on the stage. "And first place goes to Miss Samantha Larson of the ninth grade."

Sam hesitantly stood and joined the others on the stage. There was a round of applause, picture snapping, and award giving. Then Mr. Finnegan took the microphone again. "Please enjoy snacks and drinks in the lobby of the auditorium and enjoy the wonderful artwork of all our winners!"

Everyone stood and I grabbed the flowers, going down to Sam. "Hey," I said when I was directly behind her.

She spun around and grinned. "Odd!"

"These are for you," I muttered, suddenly embarrassed. She grinned wider, shifting the trophy, check, and certificate into the bag she brought and taking the flowers.

"They're beautiful Odd. Thank you." She smelled them, then shifted to grab her bag.

"Here, I'll get it," I said. I took the bag and she laughed. "What?"

"You look funny with that. And not being in purple. Are you sure your...Odd?"

"I'm sure." I kissed her and she smiled. "Now, let me see that prize winning picture," I told her.

"Okay, okay, come on."

We met up with the others in the lobby and she brought us to her picture. It was a collage of...us. Like, all of us. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, myself, Kiwi, and Sam. I grinned at her. "It looks wonderful," I told her.

"Seriously, it does," Ulrich added. The others all agreed and Sam shrugged.

"Well, I worked hard on it. I'm glad it won first," she said. We all laughed and she glanced at her watch. "Shit, I have to go. Can you give me my bag Odd?"

"Here, I'll walk you home." She smiled and said goodbye and we left.

**"S**o...why do you have to get home so early?" I asked.

"Ugh...just need to get home before my parents do. They don't...they didn't know about tonight," she replied.

"Why? Wouldn't you want them to be there?"

"No. Not really." We arrived at her house and I unlocked and opened the door for her. "Do you want to come in? Get something to drink? Or eat?"

"Sure, that'd be great," I replied, grinning at her. She smiled back.

"Put the bag anywhere, I'll be in the kitchen putting these in water," she called over her shoulder. I did as she told, setting the bag on the coffee table and following her into the kitchen. "Help yourself to whatever you want," she said, arranging the roses in a crystal vase. "There," she said, stepping back.

I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her back against me. "You look beautiful tonight," I whisper in her ear. She shivers and turns to face me. "Here, I have something for you," I add.

"What? But...the roses...?" she asked.

"Sh..." I placed a finger on her lips and pulled out the box. "Here." She took it in trembling fingers and the silver wrapping glinted in the light. "Your supposed to open it," I tell her.

"I know that," she laughs. She leans against the counter, unwrapping it carefully to expose the velvet box beneath. I hear her breath catch and she looks up at me. "Odd..."

"Just...open it," I tell her, smiling nervously.

She laughs quietly and opens the box, gasping. "Odd..." she whispers, fingering the necklace inside.

"Do you like it? I didn't know if you liked hearts but...I don't know, I thought..."

"I love it," she replied, looking at me. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure," I replied, breathing easier. It was a nice necklace. It was a locket in the form of a heart, roses etched into the front and a nice little inscription on the back. She turned and I clasped the necklace around her neck. "Look at the back," I told her.

She turned it and I smiled when I heard her laugh. "'To you, love me'. How sweet," she laughed.

"Isn't it?" I asked, grinning. She shook her head, kissing me. I think I was in heaven. No wait, not even heaven could be this...well...heavenly. Yes, I'm weird, leave me alone.

"Want to make some popcorn and watch a movie?" she asks.

"Sure," I reply, grinning.

"Great, I'll put the bag in and run upstairs to change. Pick out a movie and put it on, okay?"

"Sounds good." She goes over to the pantry, grabs a bag of popcorn, puts it in the microwave then runs upstairs. I walk into the living room, and start browsing through the DVDs. The alarm for the popcorn goes off and I hear the microwave door open and a hiss as the bag is opened.

"Find something?" Sam asks, coming in and sitting on the sofa, the bowl of popcorn resting in her lap.

"How does _Hide and Seek_ sound?" I ask.

"Sounds good." I put the movie in and go and stretch out beside her. She leans back against me so that we're both stretched out on the sofa, my arms wrapped around her and the popcorn resting on her stomach.

And that's how we fell asleep.

**Author's Note:** :looks back at writing: Geez...that's long, isn't it. Sorry guys! Hope you don't mind and that you enjoyed reading it! Lol. I'll update soon, I promise. But tomorrow is my niece's 8th bday party, so I can't promise anything!


	29. Saturday, September 24, 2005

1**Pairing:** OxS

**Chapter Title:** Just another day

**Point of View:** Sam

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took awhile. Nothing to say except pure laziness and not sure how to write this chapter. I hope this meets everyone's expectations and seems like it's from Sam's POV.

**Warnings:** Her dad.

**"S**amantha Evelyn Larson."

It was a quiet statement but it roused me from my sleep in an instant. I sat up quickly, and looked around the room. There was an infomercial on the tv and the room was dim, only a lamp and the tv screen giving off light. Odd was laying half next to- half beneath me, waking up slowly. I stared over the back of the sofa, at my parents.

They were still dressed up from the "party" they'd been to earlier. But dad's tie had been discarded and he seemed shaky on his feet. Mom's hair was mussed and a strap of her dress hung down, off her shoulder. She wore a faraway expression on her face.

"Hi," I said, forcing a smile. I stood up carefully, so as not to wake Odd sooner than needed. "How was the party?"

"It was fine. Samantha, I would like to speak to you." Dad's voice was hard and cold and razor-thin, like the edge of a blade. It sent a spike of cold through my heart which slowly radiated outwards to the rest of my body, finally settling in my fingers. I nodded mutely and he turned, walking deliberately into the kitchen and out the back door. I followed him into the cold air and stood facing him.

There was a full moon out tonight and it was sinking slowly behind the tree and rooftops, casting a harsh white glow to everything it touched. Including dad. He stood there, his hand resting on the top of a bench and his gaze hardening as he looked at me.

"Dad..." I got no farther than that one word, one syllable, one plea. His arm shot out before I could react and I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach and bending my head so that my hair hid my face.

"Get up."

I shook my head and he reached down, grabbing my hair and yanking me up so that I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. He looked into my face for a moment, then shook his head. "We'll finish this when he leaves," he growled, tossing me aside. I hit into the brick wall and slid down, just sort-of laying there. The moon continued to slowly sink and I finally pulled myself up, stumbling up the stairs onto the porch and then into the house.

Odd was still sleeping, my parents no where to be seen. I crept into the downstairs bathroom, closed the door, and turned on the light, examining myself in the mirror. My face was slightly swollen from where it had hit into the wall and dirt clung to my hair, skin, and tank top. Leaves and twigs were tangled in my hair and I had bit through part of my bottom lip. Wincing, I lifted the hem of my shirt, looking at the quickly-forming bruise on my stomach.

I turned the sink on, crawling up onto the counter and washed off the dirt from my arms and face. Picking the pieces of nature from my hair and tossing them into the small garbage can. Finally, I opened the medicine cabinet and found some cream, lightly dabbing it onto my bruised flesh, to try and control the swelling.

After I was sure that I had done everything possible, I turned off the light and crept back into the family room. Odd was sitting up, looking at me when I entered. "Hi," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Hey," he replied, looking at me. His eyes narrowed and I walked over, sitting next to him. "What happened?"

"What?" I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled the blanket up around me.

"With you and your dad. How did it go? I'm sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep."

"What? Oh...you were...you were awake?" I asked. At his nod, I sighed. "Nothing happened. Nothing much anyway. We just...talked. And he said we'd finish it later. That's all. And it's not your fault, you didn't do anything except be a nice guy and walk me home," I muttered.

He reached out and touched the side of my face gently. I smiled a little and he grinned back a bit. "Get changed and we can go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sounds good," I replied. I got up and went into my room, changing quickly into a jean skirt, red top, and jean jacket, pulling my shoes on as I headed down the stairs. Odd was in the kitchen when I came down a few minutes later, pulling my hair back into a pony-tail. "What're you doing?" I asked, circling my arms around his waist from behind.

"Nothing, just waiting..." he replied. I noticed that he had one of my backpacks and he had shoved something into it.

"Nothing, eh?" I asked.

"I'll show you later," he promised, kissing my forehead, then lips.

**W**e arrived at the park and we sat down on one of the many boulders, we were on a grassy hill, overlooking the rest of the park. "Five minutes," I said idly, looking at my watch. He nodded, slipping an arm around my waist and I leaned against him.

We sat in a comfortable silence until the sky began to glow a pale, dull orange, slowly gaining colors as the sun rose above a lake and the scattered trees below us. I gasped quietly and Odd glanced at me. I smiled back at him, resting my head on his shoulder. This was so absolutely..._perfect._ I never thought of myself as the type of girl who would turn to mush at a romantic gesture, but with Odd, it just seemed and felt right.

When the colors finally began to fade, we stood and Odd grinned at me. "That was beautiful," I whisper quietly.

"Yeah, it was," he replied, tugging lightly on my ponytail. I stick my tongue out at him and we both laugh. "What do you want to do?" he asks.

"Uhm..." I pretend to think about it, looking from the ground to the sky, then the woods below. "Oh...I don't know. Surprise me."

He grins, setting the bag down on the boulder and grabbing me quickly. We fall to the ground and he turns us so that we end up rolling down the hill. I'm laughing my head off when we finally reach the bottom and he grins at me.

"That was so..." I trail off as he kisses me. It's soft and gentle, not demanding, not bruising, just...so totally Odd. And I...melt.

"So...what?" he asks a couple of minutes later.

I shove him, laughing and we climb the hill, grab the back, and then head down the hill again (this time walking) to go for a walk around the lake. There's a bit of wind and it plays with my hair and I sigh, thinking that I am definitely in heaven. Or something equivalent to it. "So, what did you bring?" I ask.

He grins at me. "Lunch. I figure we can stay here for the day?"

"Sounds great," I reply. He smiles, shoving me into the lake. I scream as I hit the cold water, dragging him in after me.

**I**t was dark and I was still roaming the streets. Odd had 'dropped' me off at my house around...three but I had continued to walk around. I had cut through the side yard and hopped the fence into the alley behind. And just...continued walking.

I cut through a parking lot, heading east until I came to the river that flowed through town. I walked down the side of the "river", it was really a canal-type body of water. There was a large bridge at the far end, which glowed white in the moonlight, that led to an old, abandoned, building. I start to cross the bridge, looking at the building.

It's large and somewhat grey-ish/silver. I've never actually been curious about that building until now. My eyes travel the length of it, pausing on two smoke stacks towards the rear. It was a factory once. I continue to stare at it until my eyes are drawn to a side door, propped open with a rock. What would it be like inside?

Something moves in the shadows and I start, backing away from the railing. "Just a bit of wind," I whisper to myself, as I start back, towards home.

It's grown colder, and I pull my jacket closer as the wind whips down the streets. I arrive home around one in the morning, slipping into the house quietly. It's completely dark and I have to creep quietly and carefully to avoid hitting anything.

I make it to my room, changing quickly into sweats and am just about to curl up in bed when a hand grabs my hair. I bite back a scream as I'm turned around. Dad's standing there and he looks _pissed_. I close my eyes, readying myself for the first hit, because that always hurts the worse.

Because, after the first hit, everything else is numb.

**Author's Note:** Ooooh...Foreshadowing! Kinda. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review. Three reviews and you get an update!


	30. Sunday, September 25, 2005

1**Pairing:** UxY

**Chapter Title:** Moving On (Crummy Title)

**Point of View:** Ulrich

**Author's Note:** Why hello there, second update in two days. Woot! Lol. I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and Aelitagurl, I think you mean OC (Original Character) instead of OOC (Out of Character). I may read it, though I barely have time to write anymore. I'll try though!

**Warnings:** Uhm...none really. Lol.

**"H**ey, how are you?"

I look up in surprise, smiling when I see Yumi. "I'm doing okay," I reply, pulling the jacket tighter around me. She looks at me and I shrug a little, suppressing a shiver. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. School's still boring, Sissi's still annoying, and Jim still thinks we're up to something," she replies. I nod as she collapses down on the bed so that I bounce once. "You working on your homework?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. There's some of it over there that you can take to my teachers if you want," I muttered. She grinned, ruffling my hair.

"What a good student your being!" she exclaimed. I laughed, closing the science book I had been _trying_ to decipher and pinned her to the mattress. She raised and eyebrow then let out a high-pitched squeal as I began to tickle her. "Ulrich!" she screamed trying to shove me off.

"Yes?" I asked. She continued to laugh and I smiled at her, reaching out a hand and brushing back her hair. It felt like silk. She smiled up at me, and pulled me close so that we were kissing.

Every kiss from her sent a sensation similar to a volt of electricity racing through my veins. She was so beautiful, both inwardly and outwardly, so perfect. I wondered again, how she would take the news when I told her. When I explained that I had a 50 chance of survival. Would she still stick by me, or would she go off, and try to get on with her life? I really hoped that it would be the first choice.

We pulled apart and I simply looked at her. Trying to engrave her face into my memory forever. Her black hair falling to her shoulders, framing her face, her sparkling eyes, her...

"Ulrich? Ulrich, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I smile at her and sit back. "In fact, I think I'll start attending class again."

"Really?" Her eyes sparkle as they catch the light. "Are you sure your ready? I mean, what about all those doctor's appointments?"

I thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I think I'll...I don't need the treatment. All they're doing is pumping me up with drugs. I don't need that." She looked about to protest and I smiled at her again. "I'm okay. Really," I tell her.

She nods and wraps her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm so glad that your getting better. Your parents must be happy too. We'll have to tell the guys..."

She continues to ramble on, but I tune out, looking out the window. It's a beautiful day, with just a bit of wind. Across the street, children are running through a sprinkler, shrieking as the water hits them.

"I love you."

She pauses in her list of things we have to do and looks at me. Her fingers graze my cheek as she smiles. "I love you too," she replies, kissing me. "So much."

**I **wake up breathing heavily, my shirt sticking to me from sweat. I try to remember the dream I'd been having, but it was already retreating into the back of my mind. I stood up, walking into the bathroom to splash cold water onto my face.

I pause, staring at my reflection. I'm trembling and pale faced, and can't seem to focus on anything. I shake my head and lose my balance, hitting the tile floor and biting my lip to keep from crying out. _Maybe denying treatment was a bad idea..._ a voice in my head chides.

I shake my head again, pulling myself into a sitting position. I barely have time to hang my head over the toilet bowl before I'm vomiting up everything I'd ingested in the past 12 hours. I continue coughing a few minutes after, pulling my knees up to my chest. _"Shit..."_ I mutter. "This is _not_ good."

**Author's Note:** Short, but it's an update. And it was soooo hard to write. Lol. Seriously though. Three reviews for One update. Isn't that a good bargain? (For me anyway)


	31. Monday, September 26, 2005

1**Pairing:** Yumi and Ulrich I guess...

**Chapter Title:** The Watchers

**Point of View:** Jace

**Author's Note:** Well, the chapter basically wrote itself. It's a little...jumpy, inconclusive, and strange. Hopefully you all like it!

**Warnings:** It wrote itself. That is all there is to it. Lol.

_**R**ing_

I turned over, fumbling for the alarm clock, trying to stay securely under the covers. Trying to stay in the warmth. It was to early to get up. "Jace! Get up _now_," Mom calls from downstairs. I groan, sitting up and turning off the alarm. The sunlight is already filtering through my blinds, stealing across the wooden floors and crawling up my bed.

"Jace!"

"I'm _up!_" I holler down the hall, grabbing my clothes and heading into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I walked into a virtual war zone that was taking place in the kitchen. Mom was at the island counter, making lunches as quickly as she could, the twins were at the table, squabbling over something. Hannah was running around the kitchen, screaming her head off because she wanted to wear her pink dress to school. The boys were wrestling in a corner and Mom began to yell at them. The youngest, Sylvia was giggling in her high chair, throwing her applesauce around the room.

"Thank God your finally done. Can you clean Sylvie up for me? I'm almost done here," Mom says, smiling at me. I nod, picking Sylvia up and carrying her into the downstairs bathroom. I continue to hear more screaming and sigh.

"What a good girl Sylvia is..." I murmur to her, wiping the applesauce off her face. She gurgles, looking up at me. "Let's get you back to Mommy so that I can get to class on time..."

I hand her to mom, grab a bagel and my backpack, heading out the front door. The outside air is cool, I can tell that autumn is nearly here, and quiet. How I love the quiet.

As I pass by the street I had accidentally turned into once, I saw her. I paused, waiting until she caught up to me. "Yumi, right?" I ask, smiling.

"Yeah, hi," she replies, grinning. She's smiling and seeming cheerier than normal. "Math, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, mind if I walk with you to school?"

"No, but can we wait a moment? My friend's supposed to meet me here in a few."

I shrug and we sit down on some protruding boulders under a tree. "Your friend live around here?" I ask.

"Oh, no. He lives at school, but he had an early morning...doctor's appointment. He'll be dropped off here and we can all walk to class," she replies, smiling brightly.

"Sounds great."

We make idle talk for a while, asking about school and talking about where we were from. She was from Japan, makes sense based on her name and appearance. About ten minutes later, a silver car pulls up and a boy with brown hair gets out. He looks sick. Really sick.

He walks up to us, looking warily at me. "Hey," he says, going up and wrapping an arm around Yumi's waist. It's a clear message: _she's mine. Back off._

"Hi, I'm Jace. I'm in Yumi's math class...and you're...?"

"Ulrich," he replies, relaxing a little. "You go to Kadic?"

"Yep. First year there, from America originally," I tell him. He nods and we continue on to school.

**C**arra finds me at lunch, slipping up to me as silently as she did the second day of class. Her hair is down today, gleaming scarlet in the sunlight and she's wearing a forest green skirt and black top. Not at all inconspicious. "Hello Jace," she says calmly behind me.

I'm used to her appearances and I half-turn, smiling at her a bit. "Hello _Carra_," I reply. She nods and sits on one of the benches, stretching her legs out in front of her. "Where's Bryna?"

"In line I'm sure. That does not matter." Her gaze darkens as she looks at me and I swallow, staring at her. "You have not told them. You have not told her."

"I see no reason to. There's no emergency, and must you talk so proper?" I demand.

She sniffs, standing and clutching her books to her chest. Her eyes narrow and she opens her mouth to speak again, but she pauses. A moment later, Bryna joins us. Her hair is down as well, only she has a gold and brown scarf tied around her head with large gold hoop earrings. A deep brown/rust skirt and a cream and gold top.

"Hello Jace," she replies, setting her tray down on the bench. She turns to Carra. "_Dia duit_," she says.

Carra inclines her head. "_Dia duit...deirfiúr_."

"Look, I gotta go., I'll see you around, okay?" I gathered my stuff, heading to the door when I heard Carra's quiet voice whispering across my mind like sandpaper.

"_Tú caithfidh abair iad thart ar Lyoko_, Jace."

I set my face, hitched my bag higher and mingled with the kids hurrying to class, trying to put as much distance between myself and _them._ But as I turned the corner, I plastered a smile on my face because I knew, the world was watching through their eyes.

**Definitions:**

_Dia duit_:Hello/Good day

_Deirfiúr:_ Sister

_Tú caithfidh abair iad thart ar Lyoko_. - You must tell them about Lyoko.

**Author's Note:** Oooh...Who are Carra and Bryna? What must he tell them? I honestly don't know! Jk! I know. Kinda. Hehe. I have an idea at any rate. Sorry it took me awhile to post, but I needed inspiration (and school's started). Hope you review (or no new chapter)!


	32. Tuesday, September 27, 2005

1**Disclaimer:** Unchained Melody doesn't belong to me.

**Pairing:** JxA? None really.

**Point of View:** Jeremie

**Author's Note:** Tired. Need meds. Dieing. Please review.

**Warnings:** Meds plus my mind equals this. Enjoy and be warned.

**"M**r. Belpois, nice to see you decided to join us."

I flushed involuntarily as I walked quickly to my seat, dropping the note on the teacher's desk on my way. I pulled out a notebook and quickly found the part in the book that we were on. I had just uncapped my pen when a paper ball landed on my desk. I glanced at it and opened it.

**Jer,**

**Where were you? We were beginning to worry. Thought you had gotten sucked into a virtual world or something! **

**ODD**

I laughed silently to myself. Quickly scribbling back my message:

_Sorry. Was checking on something. Something doesn't seem right with the Factory._

_ Jer._

I passed the note back to Odd and then turned my attention back to class. And the refraction and reflection of light. Children's stuff. I learned this years ago.

**I** skipped the last hour of school, which was gym, no big deal. I spent my time in the factory, going over the files. Something wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on it though. I took the elevator down to the super calculator room, checking the chords, making sure that everything was still shut off. Still powered down.

The floors were dusty, after all, it had been exactly one month since Aelita had been brought to our world. I let the flashlight waver around the room then stopped. There, illuminated in the light were three pairs of footprints, not my own.

"Shit..." I muttered, going over and crouching down to look at them.

I studied them closely. Two of the sets were the same size and shape, the third bigger. Two girls and a guy?

My alarm went off and I looked at my watch, shutting it off. I was running late. I glanced at the footprints again, making sure that I knew what I was seeing, grabbed my backpack and ran out of there.

**A**elita and the others were already at Yumi's, lounging in her living room when I got there. "Hey," I said, walking in and dropping my bag at the door with the other's stuff.

"Hey Jer, you made it!" Odd exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Come on, everything's ready," Yumi exclaimed.

We went out back and there was a table set up with pizza boxes, plates, drinks, and a cake. I grinned when I saw the words on it: _Happy One-Month Aelita!_ "It looks great Yumi," I say. She grins, leaning against Ulrich.

We divide up the pizza, Odd getting the most of it, and start eating. Then we sit around, playing games as the sun set and the sky darkened. Finally we cut the cake, lighting a candle. Aelita laughed, blowing out the candle, and Ulrich cut the cake up.

After we had finished eating, I gave her my present. She looked at me curiously, unwrapping it and opening the box, giving a squeal when she saw what was in it. It was a carousel that played Unchained Melody as it spun around.

"Jeremie! This is...beautiful..." she gasped. She set it down on the table, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly. "Thank-you," she whispered. I felt my face turn red as the others grinned.

She smiled at me and I smiled back, vowing to tell them about what I'd found tomorrow.

**Author's Note:** Short, but I couldn't think of anything and I'm tired. So I wanted to get this posted. Please review.


	33. Wednesday, September 28, 2005

1**Pairing:** OxS, hints of UxY and JxA

**Chapter Title:** Wonderland

**Point of View:** Odd

**Author's Note:** Jurassic Park III is awesome. Lol. Not as good as the first one though. Yes, I watched it while typing this. Shut-it. Anyway, this chapter took a lot of work. I hope you enjoy it.

**Reviews that I forgot to answer:** Casui** -** the language is actually Gaelic. Sorry, forgot to specify that...Yes, school started for me, I'm a Junior. The cure is mentioned in this chapter. And I don't know, Sam will come around eventually I suppose. Lol. You'll see. You'll ALSO see about Jace, Carra, and Bryna. Jace disappeared cause I'd forgotten about him. Actually, he didn't fit in the plot then. Lol. Astarael00** - **I believe I already answered your comments.

**Warnings:** Language. That's all.

**W**e were all standing on the bridge, with the exception of Sam. Jeremie had left us all text messages, telling us to be here as soon as school ended, but the boy genius was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, picking up a pebble and hurling it over the railing.

"Odd, your going to give some poor fish brain damage," Yumi chided.

"Any fish in that canal already has brain damage," I retorted. Ulrich shook his head, working on some of our math homework. Good boy, I could copy his answers later.

"What do you think is keeping Jeremie?" Aelita asked worriedly. Storm clouds were rolling in, dark and ominous and I sighed.

"Maybe we should wait in the factory?" Ulrich asked.

We agreed, gathering our stuff and were just leaving the bridge when Aelita gave a cry, pointing down the road. We looked up and saw Jeremie, jogging towards us. "Come on, we can wait in the factory," Yumi said, grabbing her arm and leading her to the old building.

Jeremie joined us a few minutes later, red faced and panting. "I _hate_ running," he gasped. We laughed a little but when he looked up at us we fell quiet.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"I have some bad news. Come on," he said, leading the way to the elevator. Along the way he explained how he had come back yesterday and discovered something disturbing in the Super Calculator room. As he finished his tale, he pulled out a flashlight, flicking it on as the elevator doors hissed open and we entered the room. "Now, look at the floor," he said.

The flashlight swept the ground and I saw grey dust settling slowly over the ground. "What, dust? That's a natural occurrence Jer. Usually happens when a place hasn't been occupied in awhile," I joked.

"Shut-up Odd and just _look_," he snapped.

I shut-up instantly, staring at him. The others were wide-eyed as well. That's when we saw it, them. Footprints in the dust. "Jeremie..." Ulrich asked quietly.

"I don't know. They just...appeared. Someone's found Lyoko," he whispered quietly.

Aelita made a muffled sound, biting on her fist and Jeremie slid an arm around her shoulders. "Does this mean...will I have to go back?"

"No. They haven't started xana up as far as I can tell," he replied. She nodded miserably and we started to leave when Yumi held up a hand.

"Wait. What's that? In the corner?" she asked.

Jeremie moved the flashlight as Yumi walked over to said corner and knelt down. Ulrich watched her, making sure that nothing dangerous was there, then leaned back against the wall. I looked at him worriedly.

"What is it?" I called.

"A backpack." She stood, walking back over to us, holding a baize backpack with purple flowers on it. Jeremie tilted the flashlight and she opened the bag, searching through the contents for a homework assignment with a name on it or something. She finally pulled out a notebook, opening it. "Carra Finnegan," she reads carefully.

"Anyone we know?" Aelita asks.

"No," we reply.

"What do we do?" Yumi asks.

"Leave it where we find it and try and find out who this Carra is," I reply. We agree on it and Yumi returns the backpack to where she found it and we begin our journey back.

We're entering the main room when Ulrich stumbles. It's a small stumble, but we all notice it. Yumi's face tightens. "Are you alright?" she asks, slipping an arm around his waist.

"I'm fine," he replies. He stands up a little straighter and I see him pale, his hands fist tightly.

"Hey, why don't you guys go on ahead? I'll make sure Romeo makes it back alright," I reply. Yumi looks uncertain but after a few moments, agrees and leaves with Jeremie and Aelita.

"Thanks Odd," Ulrich replies.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Yumi." I step in front of him, arms crossing over my chest. "What the hell is going on Ulrich? You won't talk to me anymore. I'm your best friend and I have absolutely no clue what's happening!" I exclaim.

"It's nothing Odd. Nothing."

"Yumi said you weren't going to the doctor's anymore. Why'd you stop the treatment? Your really sick aren't you?" I ask, looking at him.

He stops trying to get around me and leans against the wall, breathing hard, face pale and glistening with sweat. "Odd, it's...nothing..." he mutters.

"Like hell it is! Tell me Ulrich. Tell me so I can sleep at night and not worry that your going to die in your sleep. That your going to have to spend the rest of your life in a hospital! Tell me so that I know what to say to your teachers when they ask how you are!" I yell.

He winces, eyes closing and for a second, I feel that I've gone to far. Then he opens his mouth and I feel like I've just been sucker-punched. "I'm dying Odd. There's nothing that any treatment can do for me. I'm beyond treatment. I have a year at best. Are you happy now Odd? Are you satisfied?"

I freeze, completely. I can't even make my lungs expand to take in air. The factory spins wildly beneath me, like that little farmhouse Dorothy falls asleep in during the Wizard of Oz. Only there's no happy Oz full of munchkins, lions, scare crows, and tin men. Nope. No fantasy world.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I finally ask quietly.

He sinks down and rests his head on his pulled up knees. "I don't want to be treated any differently Odd. I want to be treated like I was before. Nothing's changed."

"Dammit Ulrich! Everything's changed! Your dying. D-Y-I-N-G, dying. And to hell you won't be treated differently. We all know your sick, we've all been acting like you were glass, this doesn't change anything. What does Yumi say?" He turns his face away and I stare at him. "You haven't told her, have you?"

"I don't want her to worry."

"Shit Ulrich, do you _see_ her? Do you? She's killing herself with worry over you. She's failing her classes, she's not eating. She barely talks to us. Her whole life is devoted to you at the moment and you don't even have the decency to tell her, do you?" I demand. I see him draw inwards and realize that maybe I have gone a bit to far this time, but I'm way past the point of caring. "What do you have? What did they diagnose you with?" I ask.

"Acute lymphoblastic leukemia," he says quietly and I close my eyes, shaking my head. "I was going to tell you guys later, but honestly, there's nothing they can do for me. Nothing. I have less than a year," he rambles.

I continue to shake my head, just trying to block out what he's saying and knowing I can't. _You wanted to know. You asked him to tell,_ my sub-conscience whispers darkly. I groan, pulling on my hair a bit and start to pace.

"Odd?"

"I'm sorry Ulrich. I'm sorry," I whisper. And then I can't stand it there anymore and I'm running. Away from him, away from his illness, away from the world, away from everything. I don't even notice the thunder and lightening, or the rain as it pours down on and around me.

**"O**dd? What're you doing here?"

It's pouring down heavy now and I look up at Sam as she stands in her open doorway. I smile and walk up to her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her. She's shocked and I pull away, looking at her. "I need to be somewhere...where I can think," I tell her. "And you're the one person I can be with and think."

She looks at me and I'm pretty sure I don't make any sense, but she lets me inside and I sigh happily as we go and sit in front of her fireplace. "What's wrong?" she asks as she gets me a towel and wraps a blanket around me.

"I know...I know why Ulrich's sick," I tell her. She looks at me, not demanding that I tell her, but not deferring me from it either. I sigh, pulling my knees up under my chin and she wraps an arm around me. And out it comes, the whole messed up story.

"I'm sorry Odd," she whispers, holding me tighter. "I'm really sorry. I know he's your best friend and this must be hard..."

"It's not the illness that bothers me. It's the whole fact that he wouldn't _tell_ me. He didn't trust me enough to tell me. That's what hurts Sam. The fact that he didn't trust me not to treat him differently."

"Tell me this, would you have? Treated him the same I mean. Knowing that he was going to die, would you still treat him like you always had?" she asked.

I shook my head miserably, knowing that she was right. "But I wouldn't treat him like glass either," I muttered. She nodded and I sighed, looking at her. "Don't tell anyone Sam. I don't want them knowing unless he tells them. It's his right to tell, not mine."

"I won't," she murmurs. I smile, kissing her and she smiles back.

"Your to good for me," I whisper. She laughs, shaking her head and resting it on my shoulder. I absentmindedly play with her hair, thinking of what Ulrich told me. And how I acted toward him. "I'm gonna have to make it up to him," I whisper.

"I think he'll understand," she replies.

"I hope he will," I mutter. She nods and I close my eyes. He was my best friend, the first _real_ friend I'd ever had, even before I came here. I didn't want to lose him.

**Author's Note:** Wa-la! How do you all like it? Lol. Took me awhile, but I DID update. And yes, I did change the dates on the fic so that they'll correspond with the dates of the REAL year. Lol. Please review. Please. Or you won't get a new chapter...


	34. Thursday, September 29, 2005

1**Pairing:** None

**Chapter Title: **Sickness

**Point of View: **Carra

**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to my friend Starr. I hope this helps her and that her father is found. This also goes out to my friend Katie for her cousin.

**Please:** Say a prayer or a rite or whatever you do in your religion for the people suffering from Katrina. I hope that any of you with family that live where Katrina has hit, that your family and loved ones, or you yourself, are alright.

**Warnings:** None.

**"_M_**_áthair oíchee eolaí mé chuig na fírinn."_

"Carra?"

I paused, looking up at Bryna as she stood in the opening to the clearing. Her face was pale and the moon cast a strange glow to her features, making her seem otherworldly. "What is it Bryna?" I ask, looking back at the candle and letting my lips continue the chant silently.

"I'm sorry Carra, I know you like to complete the _deasghnáth_ in peace, but _mother_ is looking for you," she says quietly. I pause, my eyes glued to the full moon before me and I stand up slowly, letting the tasseled skirt drag on the grass.

"Is she now?" I ask softly. Bryna nods her head, eyes wide, and I turn to look at her fully. "You should not be out here," I say sharply as she sags against a willow. She shakes her head and I grasp her shoulders. "You smell of sickness, you should be in bed."

"Stop talking like that Carra, you know it scares me," she whimpers.

I swallow and touch her cheek. It is cold, like ice in winter. "Bryna, your ill. You should not be looking for me," I whisper. I turn back to the alter and carefully blow out the candles, placing them in the mahogany box and then sliding them into a hollowed out tree trunk. "Come on," I tell her.

I help her back to the house, glancing at her worriedly. She enters the house and I see mother in the kitchen, she's talking to someone but I don't know who. It's nearly time for us to get up and I swallow hard, looking at Bryna. I wasn't going to let her go to school.

"Come on Bryna," I whisper quietly as I help her change out of the sweats and into her nightdress, then help her into bed.

"Carra...has she...has she told you?"

"No. The Goddess was silent tonight. But she'll tell me eventually," I tell her, smoothing back her hair. She closes her eyes and I move to the bathroom, getting some salve and putting it on her forehead along with an herb cloth to try and calm her into sleep. "Sleep tight Bryna," I whisper.

I exit her room, changing into the outfit I'd wear to school. Mother calls up the stairs for me to hurry, that Jace is outside, waiting for me. I check on Bryna once again, before walking down the stairs and out the door.

Jace was sitting on the front steps, working on his calculus homework. "You should've done that at home," I say, walking down the path. He jumps to his feet, shoving the book in his backpack.

"Hey. Where's...Bryna?"

"She's sick," I reply. We don't talk the rest of the way to school, because we both know what is at stake if we can't fix what has happened.

"Carra...I'm sorry," Jace says at our lockers. I pause, looking at him as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing Jace. Leave me be," I snap, shoving his hand off. I turn and stalk down the hall to my class, hearing him call after me but I do not need his sympathy. We were sent here to help rectify something that should not have been done. And we will do it. We will.

**I** see Jace talking with the Oriental girl after school and I debate about intruding. It wouldn't be polite, but since when have I been polite? I took a step towards them then stopped, stepping back quickly. A football whizzed by in front of me and I shook my head.

I would see him later. I turn and walk back to the house, hoping that there was better news regarding Bryna. I enter the house and it's eerily silent. I walk upstairs and find Bryna's room empty. "Bryna?" I call.

There is no answer and I rush through the house, calling for her but still there is the eerie silence. "Bryna!" I scream. I enter the kitchen and see a note on the refrigerator. I grab it, reading quickly:

_Carra:_

_Bryna's fever spiked and we had to take her to the hospital. Dad or I will be home later. Do your homework and order a pizza for dinner. We'll call with news._

_Mom_

I sat down heavily in a chair, my face in my hands. After a moment, I reached over and grabbed the portable phone. It rang once, twice, three times then I heard a click.

"Hello?"

"Jace. It's me. We have to act soon, she's at the hospital."

"Carra? Are you alright?"

"Have you told her?"

"No. Look, I'll tell her, I promise. It's just...not the right time. I'm sorry Carra. I'll tell her."

I shake my head, biting my lip and slam the phone down. I get up from my chair, pacing the kitchen before running outside and down to the old field where the alter is. Branches grab at my clothes and hair, thorns scratch exposed face and arms. My skirt snags and I hear it rip but I don't care.

I reach the alter and pull out the incense, candles, and cloth. "Why? Why couldn't you answer? Why?" I scream. I throw the materials around, then begin to break them. Screaming as I do so. I stop as I grab hold of a thin, glossy, rectangle. Looking down, I see a picture of Bryna and I, taken last year. We're sitting in front of a lake, wearing traditional Irish dress, grinning. We had just won first in our Irish river-dance troupe. I smile, fingering it and drop to my knees, bowing my head. "Why? Why have you not answered me _máthair? Why?"_

**Author's Note:** That took awhile to write. I hope you forgive me for not updating sooner. Enjoy it!

**Gaelic Definitions:**

_Máthair_ - mother

_oíche_ - night

_eloaí_ - guide

_mé_ - me

_chuig_ - to

_na_ - the

_fírrine_ - truth.

_deasghnáth_ - ritual


	35. Friday, September 30, 2005

1**Pairing:** UxY I guess

**Chapter Title:** Relapses

**Point of View:** Yumi

**Author's Note:** This took a while to write, but I think it turned out good. Hopefully it's longer than other chapters. Let me know what you think, okay?

**Warnings:** I wrote this on...4 hours of sleep. Hehehehe. Let the insanity reign!

**I** sighed as I slammed my locker shut, leaning against the wall. Students passed me in a blur but all I could focus on was breathing. _In...out...in...out...over and over, that's right. Relax. Breathe._ I let my head fall back, hitting the row of lockers with a soft _thud_.

"You alright?"

I jumped a little, opening my eyes, trying to get my eyes to focus and my head to stop spinning. "Oh. Jace, hi," I say, forcing a small smile.

"You seem edgy, is everything okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, everything's fine," I whisper. He wraps an arm around my shoulders, leading me outside the school doors and we find our way into the courtyard.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly.

I shake my head, biting my lip hard to keep from crying. We sit and he pulls me against him as I feel the tears begin to form in my eyes. "It's...it's Ulrich," I choke, closing my eyes tightly. "He's...back in the hospital...again. They say it's a...relapse. Only, they, he won't tell me anything..."

I hate myself as I start crying and he wraps his arms tightly around me, rocking me gently. It's so uncharacteristic of me. I hate crying in public, in front of anyone. "It's okay, I'm sure he'll be cared for. I'm sure he'll be fine," he whispers in my hair.

I shake my head slowly, and sit up, wiping my eyes with my sleeves. "Thanks Jace. Thanks a lot. But I should...get going," I say, standing.

He stands as well, giving me a small, lopsided smile. "Can I walk you back?" I grab my bag, adjusting the strap. "You seem like you could use some company," he added.

"Sure, if it's not out of your way..." I reply.

We start off down the road, towards home, a small voice in my head asking me silently why I was doing this, agreeing to having Jace walk me home. _We're friends, classmates, it doesn't mean anything,_ I told myself firmly.

"I have a friend...who's in the hospital. Her name is Bryna. She was admitted yesterday afternoon, she has leukemia," he said as we walked. "The doctor's don't think she'll live long. They don't know...they don't know much about her condition. So...I guess we're in similar boats, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess so. Sorry about your friend..."

"Sorry about Ulrich."

We fall silent for a while and then he sighs, stretching in the sunlight and I can't help but watch him. "I'm sure Ulrich will be fine. The doctors...they must know how to treat him. He'll be...he'll be fine," Jace fumbled. I nodded as I grabbed my key.

"Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you in math," I say. He nods and I open my front door, stepping in.

"I'm sorry this had to happen Yumi. We never wanted it too..."

I pause in closing the door, my head jerking up. "What?" He's gone though and I shiver, dropping my bag and key, rubbing my arms and swallowing as I close the door. I grab a text book, heading into the living room, but can't seem to focus on my assignment.

My cell goes off around six and I pull it out, looking at the caller I.D. _Odd._ I click talk and swallow. "Hi Odd, what's up?"

"Yumi...hi...nothing much. Just...I'm at the hospital." I hear him sigh and I sit up, brushing back some of my hair.

"What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"He's...he's fine. Look, Yumi, I just think that you better get here soon. Before...well...just..get here, okay?"

"What, wait, Odd!" The line goes dead and I stare at the phone in my hand, a million thoughts racing through my head. Cursing silently, I pull on my shoes and grab a jacket since it looks like rain. I race down the street, into town and towards the hospital.

The receptionist smiles at me when I enter, pointing down a side hallway. I walk down it and see Odd standing against the wall, Jeremie and Aelita are sitting on a sofa, her head on his shoulder. "Odd?"

"Hi Yumi," he whispers. He takes my wrist and leads me to a back corner.

"What's wrong? Where's Ulrich?"

"He's...in his room. But, Yumi, there's something I gotta tell you. Ulrich...Ulrich has leukemia Yumi. He's dying. He refused treatment because he was afraid of what it was putting you through," he whispered quietly. I stare at him, my eyes wide and hands trembling. "He told me two days ago, at the factory. I'm sorry Yumi."

"Why...why didn't he tell _me_?" I ask. Odd shrugs and I look at the door to the room Ulrich's in. "How...how..."

"A year. They give him a year. Maybe more if he'd started and kept with the treatment since diagnosis."

I nod mutely, but I'm also shaking my head so I don't know if Odd understands my meaning. "Can I...can I see him?"

He nods, lightly leading me to the room he'd been standing in front of. There was a window next to the door and the blinds were parted so that I could see in. Ulrich was laying in the center of a white bed, tubes and wires hooking him up to a series of large metal machines and IV's. I swallowed, looking at Odd.

"We can't go in, only doctor's and his parents. That's it. They...they say he was severely dehydrated and malnourished."

"What? But he ate! You saw him!"

"I know. But he probably threw it all up. After affects of the medication or something. They're moving him. Out of town. To a place that specializes in his disease," Odd whispered.

"What?" I spun, staring at him but he shook his head, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yumi. I wish I'd, we'd, known sooner..."

I shoved away from him, walking quickly down the hall. I heard him say my name, but he didn't come after me and I was very thankful for that. I entered the main lobby, still fighting yet more tears and more dizziness when I ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I mumbled. I paused, looking at the girl. She had long red hair and very pale skin. Her eyes were a pale, clear blue and they were outlined in black with a violet shadow. She wore a golden brown top and a deep purple skirt with a purple and gold scarf tied round her hair and large hoop earrings hanging from her ears. Around her neck hung probably a hundred or so necklaces of varying lengths and styles. I had seen her with Jace before.

She gave me a look of cold indifference, tossing back some curls that fell forward. "Be careful where you tread or you might meet an unhappy end," she whispered darkly. I took a step back and felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Hey Yumi, how are you?"

I spun around and heard the girl let out a hiss of air between her teeth. "Jace," I said, swallowing. "Hi. I'm...I'm okay...I guess," I replied.

He nodded, glancing down the hall I had just come from. "This is Carra Finnegan," he told me quietly.

"Hi," I say, holding my hand out to her.

She sniffed, looked at me and turned away. "Don't mind her," Jace said at my disbelieving look. "Bryna's her sister," he muttered.

"Oh." I pause watching as she slipped down the hall, seemingly effortlessly.

"How's Ulrich?" he asked as we walked outside.

"Not good. He has...leukemia. Like...Bryna," I whisper.

"I'm sorry Yumi."

"You said something earlier, at my house, about not wanting something to happen? What did you mean?" I ask.

He glances at me, opens his mouth to say something then pauses as he sees something behind me. I start to turn around but he grabs my arm, forcing me to look at him. "You must've misheard me. I said that I was sorry this happened. That's it," He said.

"No you didn't. I know what I heard. What did you see?" I pulled away, turning quickly and looking at the shrubbery on the side of the sidewalk. The branch of one of the bushes fell back into place, a few of the leaves gently falling to the ground. "Who was there?" I demanded, turning to face him, but he was gone.

I shivered as I heard a gentle jingling of bells and looked back over my shoulder. I saw the branches of the bushes move as if someone walked by them, but no one was there. And then I knew for sure that I was being watched.

**Author's Note:** Please read and review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	36. Saturday, October 1, 2005

1**Pairing:** None. Brief mention of UxY.

**Chapter Title:** Abduction

**Point of View:** Bryna

**Author's Note:** Long time no update, huh? I'm sorry everyone. My life has been one large roller coaster lately. I've had no time to even look at my fics. Forgive me, please?

**Warnings:** I'm sick again. I'm on pills. I've had jello. I have no clue what to expect.

**C**arra must've done something, perhaps the goddess talked to her finally, whatever it is, by midnight I was fine. The doctor's allowed me to leave with my parents. Carra was in her room when we got home and I walked over, wrapping my arms around her. She hugged me tightly in return.

"I'm glad your alright Bryna," she whispered.

"What did you do?" I ask, smiling.

"I spoke to the goddess Bryna." Her eyes are glittering and she grins suddenly, spinning me. "Everything is in place Bryna. All we need is their cooperation and everything will be fine. You will be fine," she sings.

She leads me out to the forest once our parents have fallen asleep and we walk through it, laughing and singing. The moon is high and dew glitters on the leaves. It is a magical night indeed. We make our way to the alter, lighting the candles, pricking fingers, blood sizzles, a silent prayer.

I extinguish the candles and we're on our way again, down to the factory, down the elevator, into the room with the computer. "Just think Bryna, just imagine, soon, soon it'll all be over," she murmurs, running cold fingers through my hair. I nod as we sit in the corner, dust gently covering us.

**S**he doesn't want to wait for Jace anymore. He has fallen out of her favor, he has failed her when she needed him most. He will have to pay for this. Carra finishes brushing her hair and ties a scarf around it, then twirls in front of me, her skirt fans out and she smiles.

"How do I appear?" she asks.

"Like a gypsy," I tell her.

She smiles again and fingers the strings of her belt. "I'm off then. Would you care to accompany me?" I nod, eager to be out of the house and she dresses me in a nearly identical outfit, like I'm nothing but a life-size doll.

I don't know where we're going, not until we reach her house. The Japanese girl. The one with the boyfriend in the hospital. The one like me. "Carra," I whisper, grabbing her arm.

"Jace has taken to long. It's time to act, now." She pulls away and knocks on the door. I hang back, waiting in the shadows as Carra knocks again.

"Hello?" A young boy answers the door, looking at Carra curiously. She smiles a sickeningly sweet smile at him and my stomach churns.

"Good day. Is Yumi at home?" she asks softly, voice melodic. My head is buzzing as I grip the tree bark to keep my balance.

He looks at her once more before turning back to the house. "Yumi!" he shouts loudly.

"What?" She appears in the doorway, eyes swollen and hair pulled back. "Oh, hello. Your um..."

"Carra," she supplies. The smile is back in place and I sink to the ground, pressing a hand to my forehead. Something...something...it's coming. Tentacles..something.

"What can I do for you?" Yumi asks. A buzzing in my ears, it's getting closer.

"We need to speak," Carra whispers. I can't help it, can't keep it in, I cry out, tears sliding down my face, shaking my head. The noise, the noise. Carra's at my side, she runs fingers through my hair. Calmness radiates through my body.

She stands as Yumi looks on, concerned. "Is she alright?" she asks. She steps out of the doorway and walks over. "Should we take her inside? Does she need anything to drink?"

"She'll be fine once you help us."

_Carra..._

"What?" Yumi asks. She steps back, looking nervous and Carra stands. My vision is blurry, all I see are shadows. She steps forward, pulling out the cotton handkerchief she always keeps in her pouch. I try to speak but my throat is dry as sandpaper.

"You can help us. You all can help us." She grabs the Japanese girl and presses the cloth to her nose and mouth. My vision darkens, my breathing is troubled. I hear Yumi gasp and then I lose all sense of me.

**Author's Note:** I know I must be torturing you with such a short chapter after no updates in awhile, but I wanted to post this before I went to sleep and before the ideas left me. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise another update before Easter. I'm back people and you aren't gonna get rid of me!


	37. Sunday, October 2, 2005

**Pairing:** None really

**Chapter Title:** Terms

**Point of View:** Jace

**Author's Note:** Hey all, sorry that it's been awhile. Here's my next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, k? Thanks a lot for reading!

**Warnings:** Hints of murderous tendencies. A trifle bit of insanity.

**I** was sitting at the foot of the bed when she began to waken. "Yumi?" I asked. She groaned, reaching to rub her eyes and stopped when she felt the pressure.

"What the...?" She sat up, looking at the handcuff chaining her wrist to the headboard. She looked at me, face pale and dark circles ringing her eyes. "Jace?" she asked.

"Hi," I mumbled. Carra had eloquently informed me earlier that I was to watch over Yumi while she and Bryna prepared everything. Just my luck that Yumi woke before she was supposed to.

"What am I doing here?" she demanded, tugging at the handcuff. The frame groaned but held. I was mildly surprised, the thing had to be fifty years old at least. Maybe sixty. Her face suddenly took on a look of remembrance and she sat up straighter. "Carra..." she whispered.

"What?" I asked, distracted. A pale light crept through the dirty windows, leaving fading shadows on the ground.

"Carra, she was at my house. She did this. Where are we?" I suddenly realized that she thought I was here against my will as well. Maybe I was, I'd lost sight of what I wanted over the weeks since Bryna's diagnosis.

Carra chooses now to glide down the stairs, as silent as ever, feet barely touching the ground. She smiles at us. "Yumi, what a pleasure to see you awake and talking. May I get you anything?"

"What do you want?" Yumi demanded, glaring at the other girl.

"To know if you desire anything to eat or drink while we wait."

"Wait for what?"

"You got a hold of them," I asked, half rising. Carra glanced at me, eyes smouldering, a glare that could kill.

"What's going on?" Yumi demanded. Carra ignored her, looking back upstairs, her head tilted one way, then the other.

"It is time. Leave us," she said, glaring at me. I stood shakily, going upstairs, hearing Yumi spouting off questions. Carra ignored her still.

Inside the kitchen Bryna was brushing her hair. She was dressed in a white dress, face paler than usual. "You okay?" I asked. She glanced up at me slowly, eyes glowing eerily from the lit candles littering the table, shelves, and counters. Her hand paused momentarily in it's downward trail, fingers pale as snow, wood dancing a dark red tinged brown. "Bryna?"

"I am fine Jace," she whispered. Her eyes focused on the mirror in front of her and I swallowed. "Do not be nervous Jace, the time has come," she continued on. She set the brush onto the ledge and ran her fingers over the mirror surface.

I couldn't help but shiver. It was all to out there for me. I hadn't agreed to this. "Bryna?" I asked again, not sure of what else to say, not liking the quiet.

"Everything has been taken care of," she murmurs. "The Goddess, _Màthair,_ will see that nothing goes amiss." She stands and turns to the basement door, a smile on her face. She sounds like Carra now. "They are coming."

I turn as the door creaks open, Yumi is dressed in her normal attire, a gold chain with a large ornament of gold and sapphire hangs around her neck, and Carra is wearing a paler blue one. It's as medieval as the rest of her clothes. Yumi has a resigned look on her face, I wonder what Carra told her. I go to speak with her but Carra stares at me, eyes narrowing to slits.

"We're ready Jace," she says. Her voice sounds like a hiss. I don't move and her eyes narrow even more. "Lead the way." Yumi gives me one last hopeful look but I turn, leading them out the back door, toward the forest.

"Don't worry Yumi, it won't hurt. You actually have very little to do with this. We just...need your friends," Carra murmurs into her ear as we trudge on.

"What?" Yumi demands. She spins to stare at Carra but Carra pushes her on.

"They will get the message. They will come. They _will._"

"Carra," I start but she glares at me and I fall silent, leading on. We arrive at their altar and wait as Carra does her ceremony, crushing rose petals in a bowl and turning them to powder before sprinkling them on Bryna. "This is pointless!" I finally exclaim.

She lunges at me and I grab her wrists. "It is _not_ pointless. Not if it saves my sister," she hisses. She glares at me, eyes wild and red hair tangling around us.

"Stop it Carra!"

"They're here."

We stop and look over as Yumi's friends make their way to us. The one with glasses looks unsure while the purple one, Odd, looks ready to fight. He can be my guest and have a go with Carra. She steps back, smiling widely and spinning in a slow circle.

"See Bryna, see Jace, the Goddess has answered our prayers." She grabs Bryna by her shoulders, laughing wildly. Yumi looks faint. "You will be well again Bryna!" she exclaims. Bryna smiles back, twirling faster with her sister before Carra pulls away, staring at them.

"Where is the other?" she demands, eyes narrowing again. Grey fires smoulder at them in the semi-darkness.

"In the hospital," Odd replies. He looks at me, then Yumi. He's gauging, seeing if he can rescue her. I won't stop him.

"No. The girl." She pauses, arms outstretched, head tilted back. I wonder if she's having a vision. "Aelita..." The name is a breath of air on her lips, but I watch as the two boys stiffen visibly.

"She's back at the dorms," the blonde replies finally. He shifts a little. "What do you want?"

"We need her. And the other one." A smirk twists her features, she looks like a demon from one of the Renaissance paintings I'd seen. That, or a malicious pixie. "Ulrich," she purrs. Yumi and Odd match complexions.

"Why?" Odd finally asks. He looks intrigued, I feel sick.

"Simple really," she replies. She steps back lightly, she always had a dancer's grace, so that she is now in front of the altar, the candles glowing around her, flickering in the twilight breeze. Her hair dances around her face as she continues to smile, eyes burning bright. She's making sure they can all hear her, that they can understand her perfectly. She always loved an audience.

"With Ulrich's death, Bryna lives."

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun...


	38. Monday, October 3, 2005 morning

**Pairing:** None really.

**Chapter Title:** Dust

**Point of View:** Aelita

**Author's Note:** Two chapters in one day. Wow. I guess I'm trying to make up...You guys forgive me yet?

**Warnings:** None that I can think of. Maybe a slightly crazed Jeremie?

**Jeremie** had sent me to the factory when they got the message sometime last night. When Odd got the vision. Odd had never had a vision outside of Lyoko, that's what concerned Jeremie. That's why I'm here now.

I groan, slumping back in the chair and rub my eyes, looking at my watch. It was almost five in the morning. I look back at the computer screen and see the diagrams and words go double. I'm tired and I'm worried and my cell hasn't sounded once since they left to investigate Odd's vision.

I stand and walk slowly around the room, feet leaving a clean trail in the grey dust. I'm supposed to be searching, Jeremie had a bad feeling. Ever since we found that girl's, Carra's, backpack, he's been anxious. The vision is what set him into motion though.

The computer beeps, it's done uploading, and I wander back, sinking into the chair. It looks quite comfortable, until you sit in it that is. I move the mouse and lean in, focusing on the scrolling words and numbers. Typical. It's encrypted. I hit my head lightly with my hand, sometimes I wish Jeremie would relax just once. Once! I start decoding the message, it'll take hours. He is very thorough with hiding information.

**Finally, **after an hour of work, I break through and the previously unintelligent message is now in the French language. Perfect. I scroll through the endless amounts of files, clicking open more folders. They're all his notes on xana, on the vehicles, on the codes to devirtualize, to create vehicles, to make me real.

I pause at one folder, clicking it open and scan it quickly. "What?" I whisper to myself. I scroll down, opening another file in it. "No..." My eyes narrowed and I shook my head, running fingers through pink hair. "No."

I slid as close as I could, typing furiously, eyes darting over the pages that came up. I was absorbing all the information as quick as possible. Processing it and locking it away in my mind. I'd sift through it later. Something caught my eye, I went back, rereading it and felt myself pale before jumping up.

I took the elevator down to the scanners, wandering around inside, looking at the oh-so-familiar bronze tubes. Dust down here as well, except for the two sets of perfect footprints leading from the fronts of the capsules to the elevator doors. I stepped back in, waiting as the doors slid shut, before heading down to the lower room, to check on the control panels and circuit board.

The doors opened with a quiet ping that echoed in the darkness. I fumbled along the wall, finding the switch that lit up the entire room and the panel rose. Footprints. Lots of footprints. I followed them, crouching by one set and running my fingers over the pale concrete exposed beneath.

It looked like a fight had ensued. An altercation of some kind. I licked my lips and looked up through my bangs. Something glimmered in the panel and I stood slowly, dusting my hands on my shorts. I reached out, touching the thin golden chain. It slipped off and I caught it in my other hand, bringing it closer to study.

A charm in the shape of a golden moon hung from the chain. It looked quite expensive, I wonder if Yumi had lost it once, so long ago. I looked down at the footprints in the dust and cringed inwardly. It was wishful thinking, it was someone else's, I knew that.

My cell rang.

I jumped, grabbing it, almost dropping it, before opening it and hitting talk. I pulled out the antennae, heading back to the elevator. "Jeremie?" I gasped. "Jeremie, I found something, something important!" The doors slid shut and I began to rise. "Jeremie?"

"Where are you?"

I wrinkled my forehead, unsure. "Where you told me to be," I said, nervous.

"Where's that?"

"Jeremie, are you alright?" Something crackled over the phone and I yelped as a small shock hit me, almost dropping the phone. "Jeremie?"

"Just tell me Aelita," he exclaimed suddenly, voice harsher than usual.

"Where are _you_ Jeremie?" I asked. The elevator doors opened on the floor to the Super-calculator and I went over, saving the files I had found before shutting down the computer. I called the elevator again, stepping into it.

"I just entered the factory. I think you should meet me here."

I never moved so fast in my life, except on Lyoko. I dashed out between the elevator doors after making sure that it would head down first, before up. It bought me some time. I shut off my phone, slipping it into a pocket along with the disk before looking around.

The vents.

I climbed the ladder up to the nearest one. I could hear the elevator rumbling past, on it's way up to the main level. I yanked hard on the vent, almost losing my balance but clung to the ladder tightly. Quickly I crawled into the duct, pulling the vent closed behind me.

More dust, more spiders. I crawled along, being as quiet as I could, unsure of where I was heading. I heard the elevator descending again and froze before moving on again, even more silently. It was like another trip to Lyoko, escape the monsters, be careful, no noise, don't alert them.

When I finally emerged from the duct I was covered in dust and webs clung to my face, arms, and hair. Disgusting. I needed a shower, but first I needed to get out of here. I heard the elevator again and dashed out across the bridge. Yumi's, I'd go there, I decided.

**Author's Note:** :hums_ James Bond _theme: There ya go, that's the end of chapter...39? Lol. Wow...so many so fast. :sigh: Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	39. Monday, October 3, 2005 afternoon

**Pairing:** hints of Ulrich and Yumi

**Chapter Title:** Investigation

**Point of View:** Hiroki

**Author's Note:** La de da de da...new chapter for you all. I'm working on the next one so be ready. Lol. I just want the fic to end so I can start a new one!

**Warnings:** erm...none.

**The** doorbell rang and I ignored it. Mom exited the kitchen, opening the door widely. "Aelita, what a pleasant surprise," she said, smiling. I sat on the sofa, swinging my legs and continued playing my video game.

"Is Yumi here?" she asked breathlessly. My ears picked up on that and I paused my game, watching them. Aelita was fairly dirty, never thought I'd seen her like that, she was always the cleanest of Yumi's friends.

"No, I'm sorry." Mom had noticed her state of cleanliness, or lack of, as well. "She went out with some friends a while ago," she replied. She paused, watching Aelita. "I thought she was staying with you last night."

"Oh, yeah, she did." Aelita smiled a bit to brightly and I narrowed my eyes. "We were racing each other back. I guess I won," she said cheerfully.

Mom smiled as well. "Ah, I see. Why don't you go upstairs and tidy up, I'm just finishing a cake." She nodded and headed upstairs as mom went back into the kitchen.

I jumped up, following Aelita. "You lied," I stated.

"What?" She spun around, looking scared for a moment. "Hi Hiroki. What're you talking about?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at her. I can be very intimidating at times. This was one of the times I needed to be. "Yumi didn't go with you. You lied," I said, staring her down.

She looked away, see, my intimidation tactics have never let me down! "Your mistaken Hiroki. Yumi spent the night last night and we went running today. Raced each other here," she replies.

I glare, so much for intimidation. Maybe blunt facts would be better? "I saw them take Yumi. You were nowhere around. Yumi left with them, not you!" I exclaimed. She grabbed me, covering my mouth and crouched in front of me.

"You don't know what your talking about Hiroki," she whispered. "It was probably a dream."

I huffed. So neither intimidation nor facts would sway her to tell me the truth. This was a case needing desperate measures. My specialty: The Pout. I widened my eyes, looking up at her and stuck out my lower lip, making it tremble for added effect.

"Please Aelita...Yumi's my big sister. I don't want anything to happen to her," I said in the most childish voice I could manage. Really hard for someone of my maturity level to accomplish, I was pleased by what I heard.

She sighed loudly and looked down, fiddling with one of her shoe laces. "Hiroki, this is very important. You can't tell anyone else, alright? Not even your parents."

"Alright," I replied. She had to tell me now, before I backed out. I wasn't sure if I liked this, if I wanted to know anymore.

"Yumi's fine. Don't worry. It's Ulrich and I that they're after," she murmured. I frowned, looking at her.

"Why?" I didn't trust her. Ulrich had been sick for weeks, maybe even a month, now. No way he could have made any enemies.

"Because, one of them is very sick," she replied. "Just like Ulrich is." I continued frowning as she stood up. "I need to go back, I need to find them."

"But if you find them, won't they take you?" I asked. I was trying to follow, but she wasn't making any sense. Not that any girl did mind you.

She bit her lip and looked down the hall, I could hear mom downstairs in the kitchen still. Dad was at work. "It's a chance I have to take. But you can't tell anyone, you promised," she warned. She went downstairs and I trailed after her, still trying to understand.

"Why'd they take Yumi if they don't need her?"

"To get to us. They knew Ulrich wouldn't refuse if she was involved."

"Then you can still refuse! You don't have to go," I reasoned. She looked indecisive and I stood there thinking. Suddenly, a thought hit me and I looked up sharply. "Aelita, why do they need you?"

She just smiled sadly at me, ruffled my hair (which I hate), and dashed out the front door. I closed it behind her, watching her head toward the woods. "Hiroki?" mom called from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Did Aelita leave?"

"Yeah, Yumi came back and they went into town," I called back, brushing back a curtain to watch the front yard.

**Author's Note:** dun dun _duuuun..._


	40. Tuesday, October 4, 2005

**Pairing:** Erm, none really.

**Chapter Title:** Captured

**Point of View:** Odd

**Author's Note: **I want to thank Ems for giving my lazy butt a couple of good kicks to get it jump-started on this. I actually had the majority of it written in May. Just finished the last two paragraphs, I think it's one of my longest chapters. Wow.

**Warnings:** Erm...none that I can think of...

**The** insane one, or Carra as she seems to be called, handed me the cell phone she had taken from me earlier. Was it yesterday? After the scene in the woods, they had dragged us back to an older house, it reminded me of the Hermitage, and to the outside cellar entrance. In a few minutes we were trapped in the basement, at least we didn't have to worry about maniacal appliances.

Yumi was a mess, she kept pacing and pulling at her hair. It made me tired just watching her. At least Aelita wasn't there. She was still safe somewhere, or was she? Two hours into our imprisonment Carra had descended the stairs leading to the house. Her face was ashen, reminded me of Yumi's when she found out Ulrich was sick, and despite myself I felt a stab of pity for her.

She stood halfway up the stairs, watching us, she was a wolf, we were her sheep. "You." She walked over to Jeremie and grabbed him. She was small, petite, not much bigger then Jer himself, maybe an inch or so taller than me. She dragged him up the stairs as he protested.

We haven't seen him since.

"Call him," Carra tells me. She shoves the phone into my hands and I look at her blankly. I don't know how long it's been since Jer was taken, I'm betting it was to get a hold of Aelita. But Aelita wasn't stupid, naive, but not stupid. She knew Jeremie better than he knew himself.

Yumi shifts on the bed she's sprawled herself across sometime ago. "Who?" I ask, I stare her down, trying to read her eyes.

"Ulrich." Her tone is cold, indifferent. Her eyes are raging, smokey furnaces that lead straight through her soul into the fiery depths of hell. Not that I believe in that nonsense.

"Why?" I demand. I'm on the defense, Ulrich is my best friend, even if he did keep a secret from me. I'm not going to endanger him for these three sick-o's.

Her posture changes completely, a total transformation right before my eyes. I can see her body trembling, wavering, it almost seems like a fuzzy hologram she's shaking so much. Her eyes are cool, pulsing quietly beneath the surface. "Tell him to meet us at the factory," she tells me. Her tone is monotone still, distant, her accent more pronounced. I wonder why I didn't notice it before.

"I'm not telling him anything!" I exclaimed. I stuffed the phone into my pocket, stupid to let it go back to her.

"Are you sure about that?" she whispers. It has the desired affect I presume 'cause I'm shivering. Shadows seem to creep along the baseboards of the cracked walls, inching toward me. They're rubbing off on me, I'm going insane. Not that I was sane to begin with.

"Positive," I snap, crossing my arms, fists clenched. If she wants to fight, I can put up a pretty good one. Yumi isn't the only one who gets the chance to spar with Ulrich.

"Alright." She looks pleased and I feel sick suddenly, wondering what I just miscalculated. She tosses her red hair behind her head and lets her gaze travel the room again. It settles on Yumi's body. Another smile touches her lips, it's sickly sweet and I know I'll hurl soon if she doesn't stop or leave. She gives me one last look before ascending the stairs, disappearing with a click of the door.

I sit down on the floor, not caring anymore if it's filthy or not. It can't be any worse then the factory and I laid on that all the time. Yumi's still sleeping, no doubt exhausted from everything. Who knew how long they'd had her before we'd been taken as well. I'm still feeling nauseous and I hope that Aelita will have the common sense to notify someone that we're all gone, and not to go anywhere they'd expect to find her. That could get messy. Then again, I bet Yumi's parent's are wigging out now.

My vision is blurring, static races through my veins as I rub my eyes. It gets worse and I curse softly, leaning heavily on the wall and closing my eyes tightly. My stomach does a series of complicated somersaults and round-offs, probably would've scored perfect tens in the Olympics. My breathing's labored and I fight for air. Crap, she hexed me!

_Aelita's running through the streets, covered in dust and something sticky. Web? She's on Yumi's street, running up her drive. I try to scream out to her, tell her no. This is exactly where they'll look for you! Somewhere familiar, somewhere you feel safe at! Yumi's mother answers the door and Aelita enters gratefully. _

_My view pans out and I can see clearly down the quiet street Yumi lives on. The sun is beginning to lower, it's late in the afternoon. Someone is approaching, sun shining in their blonde hair. I creep closer, hovering near by, and see that it's Jeremie. He's paler than usual, looks drained. I inspect closer, watching his eyes. Two deformed bulls-eye symbols stare unseeing out at the world._

_I'm jerked back as Aelita exits the house. She glances down the street. The Jeremie-thing lifts it's head watches her, eyes gleaming. I know it's only a reflection of the light off the glasses, but still. She sees and her face pales, then she turns and runs. Jeremie-thing following her slowly._

_She cuts through allies, backyards, but I'm faster. I reach her destination before she does. Sam. She's lounging outside, stretched out on the front porch, headphones on. Aelita's gasping running toward her, screaming for her. Sam doesn't hear, she always listens to her music to loud. I watch as Jeremie-thing appears at the end of the street, closing in on Aelita. She's lagging now, panting hard._

_Sam...I call out silently to her, willing her to look up._

_She does right as Jeremie-thing reaches Aelita._

I gasp, sitting bolt-upright. Yumi is awake, is kneeling beside me, cold fingers pressed to my sweaty forehead. "Odd?" she whispers. Her eyes are worried, scanning my face, trying to find out what's wrong. My stomach heaves and I shove her away from me, just managing to make it to the bathroom in time.

"Odd?" Yumi calls.

I didn't realize that I'd closed the bathroom door behind me. Guess that explains why it's so dark in here. I lean back reaching up and fumbling for the light switch. The room is bathed in a buzzing yellow glow and I wish I'd left it off. Something digs into my hip and side and I reach down, pulling out my cell. I had forgotten that I had it with me.

I push speed dial, calling Sam quickly. Her phone rings and rings and I swallow. _Answer..._I will silently. On the fifth ring her voice answers sleepily.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"It's me Sam. Look, no time to explain but Aelita's in trouble, she's coming to see you," I told her.

"What? Odd? I can barely understand you. Odd? You're cutting out. Odd?"

I curse loudly, standing and banging the counter with one hand. "Sam! Just listen. Aelita's on her way there. She needs your help!"

"Aelita?" Sam asked. I cursed again, repeating what I'd told her twice already. Third time's the charm, right? "Odd? Odd, are you there?" There was static, then nothing. I looked at my signal bars, cursing again when I saw how low they were. I slammed the lid on the toilet, flushed it, and kicked the metal wastebasket between the toilet and counters for good measure. It bounced off the wall, hitting into the shower and spinning to a stop.

"Odd?" Yumi called, more worried than before.

"What?" I demanded, opening the door. My body was still trembling, I could feel a thin sheen of sweat covering it. I was sticky, disgusting, but I would die before showering in there. It was the most detailed vision I'd ever had. Well, one of my only ones, I hadn't had a vision since we shut-down Lyoko. Since being _inside_ Lyoko. Why start now then?

The door to the basement opened and we both glanced up, waiting. The girl descended, dressed in some kind of white dress with a black cloak hanging from her shoulders. She looked like something out of a medieval story. She stops two steps from the ground, surveying us coldly, another smirk on her face. Her hair seems to move in the still air.

"What are you?" Yumi demands finally. It's a valid question, I don't think there's anyway she could be human.

"You shall see soon enough," she says in her strange lilt. "We are leaving now. Jace!" she calls. The guy from earlier appears, looking sheepish, not meeting our eyes, not looking at Yumi. "Bind and hood them." He looks at her sharply and I suck in air, backing away. I could probably beat her easily, but he's taller than Yumi, as amazing as that is, it'd be harder. "Now Jace," she said, glowering at him.

He swallowed, approaching us. "I'm sorry," he whispered, then lunged.

**Author's Note:** Two months since my last update. I'm sorry. I know I promised quicker updates, but finals and crap. Now that it's summer and my fic is almost over, I'm hoping that they _will_ be quicker. So, has anyone figured out what's going to happen?


	41. Tuesday, October 4, 2005 evening

**Pairing:** None

**Chapter Title:** Good vs. Bad

**Point of View:** Carra

**Author's Note:** It's been over a year since I've last updated. I hope you all forgive me. I hope you all are still interested. I admit I ran into a rut. I didn't know what to write, I had no ideas. And I hated this fic. I vowed to go and redo it sometime in the future. Then, out of the blue, I got this idea and I sat and I wrote. I hope you like it.

**Warnings:** None.

--

I am not a bad person.

Despite everything that I have done, despite everything that I have said, I still believe this. I am not a bad person. I am a misguided person. I am a thoughtful person. I am a person who is unconcerned with the lives of others that do not personally affect me. I admit to all of this and yet I still do not think of myself as a bad person.

My name is Carra Brea Finnegan. I am a daughter of the Goddess, a loyal follower of her. Both my sister and I. It is not something that is commonly found now a day, not even in Europe and the United Kingdom where the oldest customs still persevere. But I listen and I obey and perhaps this is what makes me a terrible person.

Bryna and I were born in the Irish hills. We are twins, two halves of one soul. We were four years of age when we were orphaned, on the trip from England to France. Our parents drowned in the crossing of the English Channel and the Maxwell's were the ones who took us in. But it was too late.

The Goddess had already infected Bryna, had already taken her body hostage. It was a slow downward spiral from there. Until the day when we moved back here, until we were finally told how to defeat the virus inhabiting Bryna: to defeat it, we must destroy another.

I am not a bad person, but I will kill to protect my sister. It is the law of nature anyway. The meek will die and the strong will inherit the earth. I just need to ensure that Bryna is as strong as me. And if that means that I need to bring her to the factory, need to bring that boy there as well and the others, the ones who know how to open the world, then I shall. Because I love my sister, it's as simple as that.

--

He's lying on the bed when I get there, having left Jace in charge of the captives.

The girl is nowhere to be seen which does not surprise me really. The state of his condition does though. He is pale, except for the dark circles around his eyes, and his hair is mussed and tangled. He's hooked up to a variety of machinery, all of which are beeping and churning and processing.

Bryna was _never_ this bad.

I'm thrown into doubt suddenly, wondering if perhaps I have made a miscalculation somewhere along the way. Perhaps it is not he that the Goddess wants. Perhaps, instead, it is the boy in purple, or in blue. I hesitate just inside the door before turning and pulling it closed, walking over to him. The windows are open and the autumn wind brushes in, playing with my hair.

His eyes flutter open and he looks vaguely disorientated when they focus on me. I offer him a small smile and pull a chair up to the bed, sitting in it lightly. I don't even know if he can move, if he can leave the hospital. Though, if he can I must say that his room is perfectly located, next to a fire escape.

"Who are you?" he asks finally.

"My name is Carra." I pause when I see recognition dawning in his eyes. Strange. "Carra Finnegan."

"Your backpack was in the factory." Ah, so they had found it.

"Yes, it was." I hesitate and he turns more to face me.

"What do you want? Why did you go to the factory?"

"Ulrich…" I sigh, eyes closing briefly. It will be harder to see him go, harder to realize his death, after speaking to him. Before this I could have pictured someone much more evil. Not anymore. "My sister is dying. She has the same disease that you do, only hers hasn't progressed as far as yours has."

"Lyoko?" he asks. I nod slowly. "You want to bring her to Lyoko?"

"Our Goddess…she has told us what is to be done. To bring the both of you to Lyoko. She can…she can only save one."

He forces himself to sit up and I shove myself back quickly, giving him space. "You want to save her." It isn't a question so I do not respond. "If I agree, I die."

"You're worse than she is!"

His eyes meet mine. They're a dark chocolate color and I can imagine that they were once quite expressive by the way they shine. They're dim now though. His tongue darts out, moistening chapped lips, and I swallow.

"One for one, huh?" I nod miserably and he smiles. It is not a pleasant smile. "Alright then, what are we waiting for?"

My head darts up, I had not expected him to agree so quickly. His eyes are hard, offering no warmth or expression and I feel the blood leave my face as I stand, removing tubes and wires and monitors quickly, opening the fire escape.

_I am not a bad person_, I tell myself as I watch him struggle through the window and down the fire escape. _But I am not a terribly good one either._


	42. Tuesday, October 4, 2005 night

**Pairing:** None

**Chapter Title:** Xana's Trick

**Point of View:** Ulrich

**Author's Note:** Almost to the end now people! Yay. A few more chapters [probably three tops. Thanks for sticking by me!

**Dedication:** To Ems, who hates me.

**Warnings:** Maybe a curse?

We reach the factory as the others arrive. Jeremie, Yumi, and Odd, and the boy I vaguely remember meeting once as well as a girl that looks like Carra. It must be her sister. I feel dizzy and disorientated but I shove that away, watching as Odd's eyes meet mine. They're blood shot, surrounded by dark circles.

Yumi hasn't noticed us yet.

"She has not arrived yet then?" Carra asks. The other guy shakes his head and Yumi and Jer turn, spotting us.

"Ulrich!" Yumi cries out, trying to run over. The boy holds her back and she glares at him. I don't have the strength to glare, or really talk. "Let me go, what are you doing? He should be in the hospital!"

"Silence!" Carra screamed. They fell silent immediately and Odd slipped silently away, coming over and helping to support me. I won't admit how grateful I am for that. "Jace, take the one in glasses to the room I showed you before. Bryna, Ulrich, you two, come on."

Jeremie and Jace disappear and Carra is leading us toward the elevator, down to the scanners. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Odd demands. "We aren't going to do anything that you want."

"Odd, stop. Just…stop. It's okay," I tell him. He glances at me, unsure and I offer him a wane smile. I look at Yumi. "It's okay," I repeat. She nods but she doesn't seem reassured.

"Carra," the sister whispers, looking at her. "What about the pink one? We can't do it without her, the Goddess said so."

"Your Goddess is a real nutcase," Odd gripes. Carra spins on him, glaring and muttering and I glare at her.

"Stop it. I don't think we need Aelita."

"Ulrich, do you know what's going on?" I look at Yumi and give her a shake of my head even though I think I do. And Odd's right, the Goddess is a nut but I don't really think it is a Goddess.

--

Jeremie's voice fills the scanner room slowly, resonately. We haven't heard it like this since our first trip. "Scanning Ulrich. Scanning Odd. Scanning Yumi…" his voice fumbles on the last one, "Scanning Bryna. Transferring Ulrich, transferring Odd, transferring Yumi, transferring Bryna." A deep breath as the world goes bright. "Virtualization."

We land in the forest region and I suddenly feel lighter, happier, like I used to be. Bryna looks like she feels the effects as well. Odd and Yumi are standing between us warily, watching for something but I don't know what it is. Bryna sways slightly, reaching up to place a hand to her temple and I step closer to her. Her eyes open suddenly and I see Xana's symbol pulsate in her irises.

Odd jumps back, yelling. "It's a trap!"

Yumi glares at him. "Duh."

She doesn't move to attack though, only sighs and stretches. "Carra," she calls, voice suddenly acidic, "we need Aelita. She can open the tower." Her eyes turn to me and she smiles. "Hello," she whispers. Her eyes flash and everything goes black as Yumi screams and one of Odd's arrows fly by.

"Ulrich's infected too!" Odd screams before my mind is blank.


	43. Wednesday, October 5, 2005 early morning

**Pairing:** None

**Chapter Title:** Leaving

**Point of View:** Jace

**Author's Note:** Almost to the end now people! Yay. A few more chapters (about two left now. Aren't you all excited?) Thanks for staying with me and continuing to read and review. It means a lot!

**Dedication:** To Ems, who has deserted me.

**Warnings:** Er…none.

--

Carra is halfway falling over the chair that Jeremie is sitting in. Her hair is falling about her shoulders and her eyes are wide. I'm unnoticed, as usual, since my presence is hardly required at all. The boy is typing quickly, giving orders to those that are suddenly in the computer.

"What is it? What has happened?" Carra demands. Her accent is thickening from the rising emotion and I step up, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shudders under my touch. "Answer me!"

"It was a trap," Jeremie retorts.

"A trap? What are you talking about?"

"Carra, let him work," I whisper to her.

She glares at me, tossing my hand off of her and storms away, pacing the small room. Well, the small space that we could walk around in anyway. Jeremie is silent, checking codes and occasionally muttering to himself. Suddenly there's the sound of static and Carra turns sharply and storms back to the computer.

"Bryna?" she calls.

"Carra," the voice is metallic sounding but there is still a trace of her sister there. "Carra, we need Aelita. Aelita must open the tower," the voice says.

"Where is she?" Carra demands, turning to Jeremie. She grabs him and glares hotly. "Where is she?"

"I-I don't know."

Carra spins to face me. "You have your cell?" I nod and she shoves me toward the elevator. "Go then. Search for her. I'll call you if I have anything new and you call me if you find her."

"Carra, isn't this going a bit…far?" Her eyes narrow dangerously. "Getting them in there, that was a trick. What makes you think bringing this girl here will do anything to help? It might be a trap too."

"Don't say that, Jace. We need her. I need to believe in the Goddess. I know she will not let me down."

"Don't you understand?" I demand. My voice rings through the room and the typing stills. All is silent and she continues to stare evenly at me. "Don't you understand?" I repeat softly. "This _goddess_ you speak of? She's not real Carra. She probably never was. You were tricked and you're going to be responsible for all of them if they die!"

_Slap_!

The noise rings out; echoing faintly and I feel the sting in my cheek, the burn just below my left eye where her nails cut in. Her face is twisted, distorted, and she's trembling violently. I reach out to touch her but she jerks away, almost slipping in the dust.

"Don't you dare say that," she growls. "I will continue to fight for my sister until the last breath escapes our bodies because when she dies, I die."

"You're losing it, Carra." I turn to Jeremie. "Can't you just bring them out of there?"

"Not while they're possessed," he informs. He shoves his glasses further up his nose. "I hate to admit it but they're right. We need Aelita. She's the only one who can deactivate a tower to bring them home." He doesn't exactly look happy with what he just said.

Carra's eyes are liquid fire. "Go, Jace," she growls. I hesitate and her fists clench. "Go!" she screams.

I turn without another word and jab the elevator call button. The doors clank open and I enter, watching as her face is slowly cut off by the closing doors. I have no idea where to look. Not even the faintest idea and I glare into the darkness as I exit the factory. It's not like I even know her well enough to have an idea as to where she would normally hide out.

This was _not_ going to be fun.


	44. Wednesday, October 5, 2005 morning

**Pairing**: None

**Chapter Title**: Revisiting

**Point of View**: Aelita

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry everybody for the year-long delay in chapters. I know it must be annoying.

**Dedication**: To all who have bugged, pestered, and kicked my butt to get me to update.

**Warnings**: A long time away from it.

**The** boy catches me as I'm crossing the main floor of the factory. I'm in a hurry because I _know_ something has gone horribly wrong. It's not just because there's a Jeremie-clone tailing me either, though I think I lost it in the school somewhere. He stops, staring with surprise.

"Hey! Hey, you!" he calls. I roll my eyes and breeze past him, catching the closing elevator doors. "Where are you going?" He runs inside with me.

"I have to get to Lyoko." His confusion looks like it's reached a new level. But he just nods and says something that sounds like "good." I grit my teeth. "Are they already there?"

"There were complications…they were possessed almost immediately," he mutters.

"There were complications from the start. If you had just _talked_ to us we would have looked for another way." I stare at him hard. "One of us isn't coming out alive, you realize this?" He nods. "I have every intention of making sure they _all_ come out alive because that's what they did for me. I was _through_ with this until you three showed up!"

The elevator doors open and I storm out in a fury. "Jeremie!" I yell as I step into the scanner. "I'm ready."

"…Aelita?"

"Yes Jeremie, now virtualize me before anything happens that can't be undone."

"Right."

**Odd** catches me when I miss the platform on my landing. He offers me a wry smile and pulls me tight to him. I hug him back. Yumi is sitting on the ground a few yards away, head bowed and knees tight to her chest. My heart aches, seeing her like this. I pull away from Odd and look around. It's only them; I don't see Ulrich, or the other witch girl. I don't see monsters or lit towers. We could be here for a picnic for all the animosity I see.

"What happened? Where did they go?" I ask softly.

He tilts his head so that he can still see Yumi out of the corner of his eye. "They turned to smoke, how Will did when he was infected, and then took off. Toward the Ice Region I think," he replies. "They got better…but it was a trap Princess. We were tricked and captured and if something happens…" His eyes go hard and his voice cold. I shiver in the pleasant green.

"We have to go after them," I announce. Yumi looks up at me and _laughs_.

"How Aelita? I'd love to hear your thoughts on it because they turned to _smoke_ and raced off. They could be anywhere on Lyoko by now. It's over, we lost."

"That's not true!" I nearly yell at her. My hands fist and Odd puts a hand on my shoulder. "Will you really give up that easily on him Yumi? Will you really abandon Ulrich to his fate?" She stiffens but doesn't move to stand, simply turns her face away. I think she's crying.

"Come on Princess, we'll go," Odd exclaims. "We'll get them back. We'll get _him_ back."

"Odd…"

"I don't care about her. Hey, Einstein, how about some vehicles?"

"Coming right up." Jeremie's voice sounds strange, strangled almost. I wonder if he's okay. The vehicles arrive, Yumi's, Odd's…and Ulrich's. Both of them tense as the third one phases in and I shake my head going over to it. They can both act immature; I plan on getting them back; getting everyone out alive.

"You guys coming?"

"Definitely," Odd agrees. Yumi nods and stands, leaping nimbly onto her vehicle. I don't see the trees as we race through them.

**Earth** has corrupted me. Or raised my expectations at the very least. As we reach the Ice Region I expect to be hit with cold but there's nothing, only that same stillness. Yumi's come out of her "whatever" state and is now just as passionate as Odd.

We skirt ice formations and caves, searching for the tower. I _know_ it's here somewhere. I read about it on the computer just the other day, its _here_. It has to be. Odd and Yumi are talking behind me as we skirt another crop of icy landscape. The bike skids and I grit my teeth. This shouldn't have happened. Everything I had said to Jace had been true. If they hadn't have come, we would _never_ be here again. If the computer had just stayed _off_ we wouldn't be here. We should have destroyed the thing.

"Princess, up ahead!"

I skid to a stop and stare at the tower. Nothing. It looks normal except for the red glow around it. I shiver and hear the voice overhead, not Jeremie's. It's the other witch girl. "Remember, keep my sister safe." I think there's pleading in her voice.

"What are we going to do?" Yumi questions.

"Could be another trap," Odd adds.

"We'll go in," I answer simply. Really, what's to stop us?


	45. Wednesday, October 5, 2005 late morning

**Pairing**: None

**Chapter Title**: One Last Choice

**Point of View**: Ulrich

**Author's Note**: And here's the next chapter. See, hardly anytime between them! There's one more after this by the way.

**Dedication**: To Ems, who made me laugh. I hope you understand why.

**Warnings**: Angst.

**Bryna** is lying next to me. Her head is on her arm and her eyes are closed. I can't see the Xana symbols, the ones I know are reflected in my eyes. She's still dressed in that white dress, Lyoko didn't change it. Jer didn't change it. I don't know what to expect, I don't think there _is_ anything to expect at this point.

"I'm…I'm sorry Ulrich. Carra was…mistaken," she murmurs.

_Carra was right_.

"We all were," I reply, ignoring the whisper. I feel something tugging at my chest, but nothing's there. It's the virus. It's Xana. I know it, even if I don't see it. My nose itches but I can't move my arms to scratch, can't shift to relieve the pressure in my calf. Bryna groans softly.

_Won't be too long now…Warrior_.

The voice is self-assured, amused and laughing. I wonder if it's Xana, or something else. But it has to be Xana. It has to…I feel like William and I never thought I'd think that. I feel like him, trapped here, unsure of what will happen, how to escape. Is this what Xana did to him?

"One of us is…one will be sacrificed. Carra never should have…she should have accepted my death." Her eyes open, the Xana symbols glimmer in them, white and black against pale skin. I feel my skin crawl and take a deep breath. "I hope you make it out."

"Bryna…"

_No harm will come to you, Warrior._

I tell the voice to shut-up. To go erase itself. To disappear and get stem-rolled by a Mega-Tank. It laughs mechanically in my mind; the pressure builds in my chest. I wonder if Bryna hears it, if Bryna feels it. Her eyes are closed again, her breathing soft.

"No, please. When you escape…don't judge Carra too harshly. She did it for me." There's a long pause and I can't say anything to her. There's _nothing_ to say. "Always for me."

I open my mouth to speak but the voice interrupts. Xana interrupts. _She's here._ I know Bryna hears it this time because her eyes open, staring around her to see where the sound came from. Her eyes turn to me and I turn mine from her. I can't see the symbols; I can't know we're at _Xana's_ mercy. The thought alone makes bile rise in my throat. I hope I'm the one that dies, because I won't be able to stand it if we finally lose someone. Xana laughs. _Mighty words, Warrior. We shall see who is sacrificed. We shall see…_

The wall of the tower lights up and suddenly they're standing there. Yumi gives a shout, shoving past Odd and hurrying over to me. She crouches down next to me and I offer her a small, weak smile. She doesn't seem convinced that I'm okay as she fiddles with me, trying to get me to move. Bryna sighs.

"Ulrich, are you okay? Ulrich, can you hear me? Ulrich, Ulrich?" She's shaking me and I roll my eyes. She recoils and I know they're still Xanafied. "Ulrich?"

"I'm okay Yumi."

_Where is she? Where is…Aelita._

My eyes lift involuntarily and I see Odd move closer to her. His hand is on her shoulder, his other one it cocked, ready to let loose an arrow if the need arises. She shakes her head though, and steps around him. She approaches the podium and stares at it.

"You both should leave. I need to fix this. I need to…you need to wait outside," she decides, looking at them.

"Princess…"

"Aelita…" Yumi stands, staring at her.

"No, I need to do this by myself."

"It's a trap!" Odd yells. I look at him. He's tense and there's something off about his eyes. They're fearful…he's scared. Odd is scared. Something isn't right. But Aelita shrugs and walks over to him, hugging him tightly. He tenses when she does. She moves on to Yumi.

"Go on, we'll be fine. They'll be fine. I promise." Yumi stares at her. "I'm the only one who knows the codes to get rid of the virus. I'm the one who can cure them."

"Aelita…"

"Go!" Her face twists and she pushes her feebly. "Please Yumi, what'll happen…you won't want to see it." Yumi looks ready to argue but looks at me and then turns away. With a short nod she grabs Odd and drags him out of the tower. I watch them go.

_Aelita…Aelita…_

She ignores the voice and crouches between Bryna and me. "I'm sorry. None of this should have happened." There's a faint, twisted smile. I have never seen Aelita look like this before. She closes her eyes and stands, making her way to the interphase and dragging up codes.

"Aelita, what are you planning?"

"One will be sacrificed." I don't know if she says it or Bryna. "Who will it be?"

_Who?_

I grit my teeth and look at her. She looks drawn, defeated, as she runs through codes. The voice, Xana, sounds too gleeful. I never thought Xana could be _gleeful_. She shifts and eyes me. "Aelita?"

"You won't understand Ulrich, no one will. And no one will remember either," she says softly. I open my mouth to question her but she shakes her head. "I wasn't meant to leave. I can never leave. Maybe next…maybe I can leave eventually."

"Aelita, _no_."

"I will not have either of you dying to keep me out of here." She turns to me, green eyes glittering. "I won't Ulrich."

"But it's one of us or the either."

"Or me. I'll reset time, all the way to before you found the factory. Before you found _me_. Don't look at me like that Ulrich, you may still find me…"

"Of course we will, we'll remember you!" She doesn't respond and I frown. "We won't, will we?"

She shakes her head and turns to face me. Her hand is poised and she offers me a smile. "I'm going to send you back, to your first day, before you ever even _thought_ about Lyoko. You won't remember me Ulrich. I'm sorry. But maybe…maybe you'll find me again. And maybe you'll get better grades. I'm sorry." She turns to Bryna. "And you…you'll go back to wherever it is you came from. You'll be safe, and well. Your sister will be happy with that. And maybe in a few years we'll meet again. The computer was sketchy on that aspect."

"The what?" I demand.

"I can't explain Ulrich, there's no time. The longer you two stay like this, the less likely this will work. Just know that Xana had this planned, from the start, in case I ever escaped. I'll know better next time…I'll expect it I think." She looks torn and I want to touch her, shake her, throw her off the platform – anything. "You will both be safe, as I promised. That's all that matters."

"Aelita, no!"

_Yes._

She presses the screen.


	46. Thursday, December 16, 2002, morning

**Pairing**: None

**Chapter Title**: Return

**Point of View**: Jeremie

**Author's Note**: Last chapter. An epilogue of sorts, it takes place a few months after the actual start of the series, think _Holiday in the Fog_-ish. Sorry for the last chapter, forgive me? Celebrate, no more updates, it's done! Do what you want with it.

**Dedication**: To everyone who has reviewed, and those of you who didn't.

**Warnings**: The end of it all...

**From** the start of the school year I can't help but think that something is wrong, something is off. It's not like I actually _expected_ anything this year, certainly not making the friends I did this year. I'm still not sure _why_ we all became friends but we did. And we're actually quite close.

"Hey, Jer, you gonna be okay here on your own without us?" Odd asks. He slings an arm around my shoulders and looks over my head at the computer screen. I roll my eyes.

"It's just winter vacation, I'll be fine." I've stayed at school on all winter and spring holidays and never had anyone worry about me. Besides my parents that is, but they always worry. Anyway, they can't afford to have me come home so soon.

"Who knows Odd, maybe Jer'll find himself a girlfriend," Ulrich jokes. He sits down on my other side and Yumi rolls her eyes as she sits on the ground.

"Like you have?" she teases. He blushes and I know they'll end up together by the end of the school year. It's really just a matter of time.

"I have no intention of finding myself "a girlfriend" Ulrich," I mutter. My ears are red, and I doubt I can blame the cold, but maybe… "I'm not like Odd."

"Hey, I've settled," he defends. "Sammie's the only one for me."

"Until the next comes along," Yumi grumbles. He either doesn't hear her or ignores her. I'm honestly not sure which one it is. "So what _are_ your plans for the holiday Jeremie?"

Ah, Yumi, the sane one. I know why I became friends with _her_. I shrug and pull out a flier. "They're doing the Robot Wars you know? I need to fix up some of mine."

"Sounds…fascinating," Odd drawls.

"I think I'll head over to that old factory, the one beyond the canal? They probably have some scrap metal, what do you guys think?" Ulrich looks contemplative and Yumi wrinkles her nose.

"Eh, I'm not into the whole robot thing. But it should be good," Odd agrees. He kicks his foot and pulls at his scarf.

"Be careful, who knows if that thing is even safe," Yumi advises.

I turn to the other boy and raise an eyebrow. "Ulrich, your thoughts?" He seems to be snapping out of a reverie or something for the startled look he gives me.

"Huh, oh, yeah. I think you should. It sounds good." His voice sounds off but I shrug it off. Ulrich's usually "off" and distant, and just generally _moody_ on the best of days. It's better not to question him too much.

Yumi stretches, standing. "Come on guys, four more hours and we're free for the holidays. I can't wait to get back to Japan."

I sit for a moment, thinking over my plans. It feels _right_ to go to the factory. I'm sure it'll have the parts I need. I'm sure it'll have everything I need. Odd yells after me and I sigh, standing. Once they're gone I'll be able to search out the factory for all my materials. It'll be perfect.


End file.
